


Emociones Clave

by WolfOak15



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multiverse, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 40
Words: 52,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfOak15/pseuds/WolfOak15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No solo los humanos tiene emociones, también los Shinigamis compulsivos y las brujas dementes. La única diferencia, quizás, es que lo expresan, sienten y resiente de manera distinta e igual a la vez. Basado en "The Emotions List" 40 OneShot/Drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nacimiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque todo tiene un comienzo y un principio.

Después de que sus amigos insistieron por lo que parecía por horas Death the Kid solo dio una respuesta que de todos modos los dejó insatisfechos.

—No lo sé, simplemente…pasó. —Viendo las caras de incredulidad que le daban, el chico no los podía culpar.

Le hubiera gustado poder darles una respuesta coherente, lógica y sencilla, pero por mucho que esperaba y reflexionaba sobre ello la respuesta lo seguía eludiendo, como un destello lejano que se dejaba mostrar por unos instantes para luego desaparecer.

Así que su relación con Crona continuó a pesar de que nadie lo había visto venir.

Irónicamente, cuando Kid ya había dejado la búsqueda de una explicación y todos sus amigos habían aceptado el hecho de que eran pareja, la respuesta empezó a tomar forma, especialmente cuando estaba con ella.

La encontraba en sus pequeñas sonrisas cuando lograba contestar una pregunta difícil, en su pelo desaliñado después de una noche de insomnio, en sus ojos expresivos, en los pequeños garabatos en las esquinas de sus apuntes, en sus uñas mordidas y en el sonido de su risa. Cuando él la buscaba entre la multitud de alumnos y sus ojos se cruzaban, el mundo se desvanecía en cámara lenta hasta que quedaran solo los dos, se acercaba y preguntaba como estaba, como había estado su día, o aveces no decía nada, solo bastaba mirarla a los ojos para saber que le ocurría y ponía una mano sobre su hombre para escoltarla a su siguiente clase, aveces platicando todo el rato, aveces en silencio.

Eran momentos como estos que Kid se dejaba de cuestionar como había iniciado todo.

No importaba como comenzó, solo importaba el futuro, su futuro con ella.


	2. Entusiasmo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de un día lleno de energía las cosas no van según lo planeado.

La pandilla la llevó a un parque de skate, algo que la extrañó enormemente ya que si salían normalmente iban a Death Bucks o a la cancha de basquetbol. Lo que más la desconcertó sin embargo es que Death the Kid, Liz y Patty no se encontraban dentro del grupo y cuando preguntó le contestaron con una sonrisa de complicidad:

—No te preocupes, están esperando en el parque.

Cuando llegaron había tanta gente que se puso nerviosa, sujetando su brazo derecho y acercando a Maka mientras abrían camino en el mar de personas. La espadachín notó que la mayoría de las personas eran de su edad o un poco mayores, todos vestidos con ropa casual y usando cascos, rodilleras y codilleras, con tablas de skate debajo del brazo o haciendo trucos en bicicletas pequeñas. ¿Sería algún tipo de feria? ¿Una convención? Quería preguntar pero no quería parecer estúpida, siguió mirando alrededor por alguna pista y lo encontró, descrito en un enorme cartel con letras grandes y estilizadas de colores fuertes y llamativos:

  **1ER CONCURSO DE DEPORTES EXTREMOS DE DEATH CITY**

 ¡Ah, claro, ahora todo tenía sentido! Unos de los pasatiempos de Kid era el skateboarding, seguramente había invitado a todos para que lo vieran con él. Eso explicaría porque desaparecía todas las tardes después de la escuela, conociendo su personalidad de controlador tal vez era uno de los organizadores del evento…bueno esa era su teoría, seguramente estaba equivocada…

Finalmente llegaron a unas gradas de metal, colocadas ahí especialmente para el evento, donde Liz y Patty esperaban con sus lugares reservados. El grupo se sentó e inmediatamente rompieron en una charla animada sobre que y a quien habían visto hasta ahora, quien tenía las mejores probabilidades de ganar y que clase de piruetas querían ver durante el evento. Crona no participó en la discusión porque sus conocimientos de dicho deporte eran muy limitados, casi nulos, pero sonrió de todas maneras mientras escuchaba ya que el entusiasmo en el grupo era contagioso.

El pitido de una corneta de aire retumbó por el parque y los espectadores aclamaron para el comienzo del evento. Crona aplaudió con el resto de la multitud pero sin tanta emoción y hecho una mirada rápido a ambos lados, buscando una cabeza de pelo oscuro con tres lineas blancas entre la muchedumbre, no lo encontró y suspiró con un deje de desilusión.

Casi no había visto a Kid durante la semana y su ausencia se hacía notar en el grupo, bueno, al menos ella había notado su ausencia. A pesar de su mal comienzo en el barco fantasma, con el tiempo los dos se habían vuelto cercanos y su tímida naturaleza se desvanecía un poco en la presencia del shinigami, sentía una combinación de sentimientos cálidos que le eran difíciles de explicar y no se atrevía a mencionarlos con nadie, ni a su mejor amiga ni mucho menos al causante ¿Que pasaría si fuera algo malo? ¿Si la creyeran rara por sentirse así por Death the Kid? ¿Que haría Kid si se enterara? La incertidumbre que sentía era suficiente para bloquear cualquier sentido de curiosidad que pudiera tener por saber la respuesta.

Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que le puso poca atención al presentador, solo aplaudiendo cuando los demás la hacían, fue sacada de ellos cuando vio una sonrisa picarona con el rabillo del ojo. Patty la miraba tal gato se había tragado un canario.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la timida chica a la rubia.

Patty solo rió y apuntó a la pista. —¡Je je je! ¿Ya viste quién esta compitiendo?

Crona fijó la vista a donde Patty apuntaba pero difícil ver los rostros de los competidores a esa distancia, no ayudaba que el evento había comenzado y los participantes se movían a velocidades peligrosas, haciendo piruetas y trucos alocados que pondrían nervioso a cualquiera. En los dos minutos que estuvo buscando al misterioso competidor, cinco desafortunados fueron sacados en camillas.

—¡Ese! ¡El número ochenta y ocho! Esta en esa rampa super alta, alta como una jirafa.

Siguió las direcciones de Patty y ahí, ejecutando piruetas alocadas y veloces, estaba Death the Kid. Era difícil reconocerlo sin su traje negro y peinado único pero el chico movió su casco rojo hacia arriba, mostrando sus ojos amarillos y no cabía duda de su identidad. Sus ojos la encontraron e hizo un ademán con la mano, ella correspondió al saludo con suma timidez pero sus amigos contestaron con gritos de apoyo y aplausos.

—¡Vamos Kid enseña a estos principiantes como se hace!  
—¡KID, KID, KID!  
—¡NO DEFRAUDES A TU DIOS RALLITAS!  
—¡Tu puedes Kid!  
—¡Haz lo mejor que puedas!  
—¡DESTROZALOS!

Crona no podía demostrar su entusiasmo como los demás pero una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su cara mientras decía en una voz un poco más arriba de un susurro:

—Ve por ellos Kid.

Como si hubiera oído sus palabras, una sonrisa amplia creció en sus labios y Kid regresó a la competencia con más energía que antes.

Crona vio fascinada el resto del evento, su corazón latía en sus costillas como una ave lista para prender vuelo mientras atestiguaba las hazañas de los competidores. Cada una era más talentoso que el anterior, cada uno hacia todo lo posible para superar al anterior, aveces con resultados desastrosos. Como estudiante de Shibusen estaba acostumbrada a ver gente herida, gente cayendo de alturas peligrosas y no salir del todo ilesas, ver todo tipo de cantidades de sangre chorrear través de multiples heridas y gotear al suelo, sin embargo sus muecas no eran por la violencia ni por lo grotesco que resultaban ser los accidentes. Podía ver la humillación, el dolor y la frustración de haber perdido, sus rostros se conmocionaban con pensamientos que hasta cierto punto ella podía entender.

Si tan solo hubiera hecho ese giro.  
Si tan solo hubiera sido un poco más veloz.  
Si tan solo hubiera saltado más alto, no tan alto, si para nada hubiera saltado.  
Si tan solo fuera un poco más fuerte.

Crona vio con pena como estos competidores eran descalificados uno por uno a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Sin embargo, parte de ella estaba aliviada que ninguno de ellos eran Kid.

La competencia continuó hasta que solo quedaron Kid y otros cuatro participantes. La tensión se podía partir con un cuchillo si alguien hubiera molestado en cortarlo, todas las miradas estaban en los cinco finalistas y uno por uno pasaban los concursantes a demostrarse. La recta final consistía en pasar por la pista de obstáculos ileso y a la vez hacer todas las piruetas posibles en menos de siete minutos, mientras los jueces valoraban su desempeño en la pista con una escala de cero a diez.

La pandilla volteó a mirarse preocupado, para ellos no cabía duda que Kid podría pasar por esa pista de obstáculos con los ojos vendados, todo saldría bien siempre y cuando la obsesión compulsiva del shinigami no hiciera acto de presencia pero considerando que este surgía en los momentos menos inoportunos…Todos voltearon a la pista y ciertamente el chico ya presentaba los primeros síntomas de su condición, rascando su cabeza fuertemente a pesar del casco y murmurando incoherencias sobre la simetría y el orden.

—¡Death the Kid, ni siquiera te atrevas a empezar con tus rabietas! —gritó Liz a todo pulmón.

Maka se unió.—¡Piensa en lo simétrico que se vera tu trofeo en la sala!

—¡No es nada cool perder ahora! —agregó Soul y con eso los demás se unieron para distraer a Kid de su manía. Todos incluyendo a Crona que por primera vez en su vida alzaba la voz de una manera que no tenía nada que ver con su resonancia con Ragnarok.

—¡E-El trofeo! ¡Piensa e-en el trofeo! —gritó, colocando sus manos alrededor de su boca para ampliar su voz.

Los espectadores los miraban como si hubieran perdido las cabezas y los estaban usando para jugar volleyball pero nadie se inmuto por las miradas. Eran orgullosos estudiantes de la clase EAT, solos rara vez sentían pena pero juntos eran unos verdaderos sin vergüenzas especialmente si la victoria de un amigo prendía por un hilo. Gritaron con todas las fuerzas que poseían pero era en vano, Kid había caído en las garras de sus manías. Todos se miraron desilusionados y callaron, había sido demasiado optimista de su parte pensar que un simple trofeo fuera más importante que su preciada simetría, más tarde todos regañarían a Kid a su manera pero mientras mirarían el evento con desilusión cuando su amigo tiraba todo su esfuerzo por su amor a la simetría.

Al menos, eso era lo que Crona pensó que iba a ocurrir.

—¡Kid! —gritó Patty, poniendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros— ¡Si no ganas, Crona no irá al baile contigo!

El chico volteó a verla como si lo hubiera insultado y luego pateado en el estómago.

—¡No! ¡Crona irá al baile contigo! —dijo Liz al lado opuesto de Crona, imitando la postura de su hermana. —¡Pero en el vestido más asimétrico y de los colores más fosforescentes del que te puedas imaginar!

—¡O-oye, no me metan e-en esto! —se quejó la bruja, su rostro ruborizado a más no poder mientras intentaba liberarse del agarre de las pistolas, pero Liz guiñó el ojo en su dirección y señalo al chico con un gesto de su cabeza rubia.

La cara del shinigami era un poema, casi podía ver los engranes de su mente trabajando mientras procesaba la imagen de ella vestida de esa manera, sus ojos amarillos estaban abiertos de par en par y su boca se aflojó con incredulidad e indignación, con un tic nervioso en ambos párpados era la imagen perfecta de alguien que había sido empujada a su limite. Crona estaba segura que él hubiera cruzado la pista y las gradas solo para regañar a sus armas, pero no podía así que tomó su patineta y con un gritó de batalla entró de nuevo a la competencia con más pasión de lo que la bruja pensaba que era posible.

—V-vaya que no soporta la simetría en nada ni en nadie, —comentó la espadachín, mientras veía a Kid ejecutar su quinto “giro de 360º con salto mortal invertido” consecutivo.

—No es solo tu simetría que esta en juego Crona —dijo Liz con una sonrisa propia del gato de Cheshire.

Normalmente la tímida chica hubiera prestado atención a las palabras de la pistola demoniaca, pero su atención fue retomada por el desempeño del shinigami en la pista. Jamás había visto a Kid hacer tantos giros en el aire, ni a tal velocidad o altura, pero lo que la impresionó en realidad fue la pasión con la que realizaba sus movimientos. No hacía los trucos de manera fría y calculadora como estaba acostumbrado, había un fuego en su alma, una determinación que tomó por sorpresa a Crona y no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, por mas que quisiera.

La participación de Kid era la ultima del día y ella no tenía que ver la puntuación para saber cual había sido el resultado: un perfecto diez. El parque estalló en aplauso, los espectadores gritaron alocados después de ver tal espectáculo, seguramente lo que había hecho Kid con una patineta común y corriente en vez de su usual Beelzebub serían inmortalizados en el libro de records. Millones de adolescentes estúpidos intentarían recrear lo que había hecho ese día solo para terminar como estampas en el pavimento, porque solo un Shinigami podía desafiar las nociones de la física y salir ileso.

La chica no pensaba en eso sin embargo, su mente estaba ocupada apreciando lo chistoso que se veía recibiendo su trofeo mientras que Soul y Black Star vertían un garrafón de agua sobre su cabeza.

* * *

 

La celebración continuó en Gallows Mansion, ordenaron pizza, hamburguesas, sushi y toda la comida chatarra que pudieran pensar. El trofeo fue colocado justo en el centro de la sala, encima de la mesa de café, rodeada por la comida y los bulliciosos estudiantes de la clase EAT. El trofeo era una copa dorada que medía fácilmente un metro y medio de alto, hecha de acero y tan pesada que hasta Black Star tuvo dificultades para sostenerla, el emblema de Death City estaba grabada en la cara del trofeo y debajo de ella el nombre de Death the Kid con una dedicatoria por haber ganado el concurso.

La imagen de Crona se distorsionaba graciosamente en la superficie del trofeo, giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro y soltaba una risita cuando su reflejo la imitaba pero con resultados más chistosos, estaba en medio de ese juego cuando un destello dorado llamó su atención. Para cualquiera pareciera que Death the Kid solo contemplaba el trofeo pero en realidad la estaba observando por medio de su reflejo, antes de Crona pudiera hacer algo—ignorarlo, saludarlo o voltear la mirada avergonzada—el chico compulsivo se levantó.

—Necesito tu ayuda en la cocina, se están acabando los refrescos —dijo el chico mientras se levantaba del sillón sin siquiera esperarla.

Crona lo siguió sin quejarse pero Liz le lanzó una mirada picarona antes de entrar a la cocina que puso su piel de gallina. No era la primera vez que pensó en lo extraña que era Liz.

Cerró la puerta de la cocina detrás de ella y cruzó el simétrico umbral. La estancia era limpia y simétrica, con los mismos detalles y colores que el resto de la casa. En medio había una enorme barra de mármol negro que servía a la vez de desayunador con ocho asientos de cuero blanco. Crona nunca había visto, y tal vez nunca vería, una cocina con un doble de cada electrodoméstico y colocados a distancias precisas en una casa particular. Pero conociendo al dueño de la mansión, haría cualquier cosa para minimizar los pucheros que hacía su hijo por la simetría. Crona se dirigía al otro refrigerador ubicado en el extremo opuesto de la cocina cuando Kid la detuvo.

—N-No hay bebidas en ese Crona —tartamudeó Kid, se le hizo extraño como los ojos normalmente calculadores del chico miraban todo menos a ella. —Pero antes, siéntate, necesito hablar contigo.

Si una cubeta de agua fría hubiera caído sobre ella, tuviera la misma expresión que portaba entonces. Nadie quería escuchar esas tres palabras, mucho menos de parte de alguien con quien apenas había construido una amistad tentativa, después de haberse conocido en términos para nada amistosos. Sus manos temblaron al sentarse y se sujetó de las orillas de su asiento para disimularlos, Kid hizo lo mismo apoyando sus manos sobre la barra al sentarse. Le pareció fascinante lo pálido que parecían sus manos contra el negro del mármol.

Aparentemente Kid pensaba lo mismo ya que se quedó mirando sus manos por un sólido minuto antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Liz y Patty durante el torneo? —preguntó el chico.

Las pistolas habían dicho mucho durante el transcurso del evento, pero ella creía saber a lo que se refería. —¿Sobre el baile?

—Si el baile, pero no es solo eso, —Kid tragó saliva y respiró profundo.— Hice una promesa a mí mismo que después del torneo te preguntaría que fueras al baile conmigo…pero si ganaba…te pediría que fueras conmigo c-como…como mi n-novia.

Crona no podía mantener la quijada cerrada por más que lo intentara, dandole la imagen de un pez fuera del agua. Kid agachó la mirada para disimular su sonrojo pero la punta de sus orejas lo delataban. Hubo un silencio incómodo en la cocina, ocasionalmente interrumpido por los alaridos de Black Star en la sala, pero la pareja no se atrevió a romperlo por miedo a la reacción del otro.

Pero sorprendentemente Crona fue la primera en hablar.

—Yo no se como lidiar con esto, —murmuró por lo bajo pero Kid la escuchó perfectamente.

—Entonces, es un no. —Dijo él con un tono cuidadosamente neutral.

Ella agachó la cabeza en confirmación, no tenía el valor de mirarlo a la cara.

Kid se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y abrió el refrigerador, sacando todos los refrescos que pudieran caber en sus manos.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo? —preguntó Crona sin pensar.

Se arrepintió cuando los movimientos de Kid se detuvieron. La cara del shinigami se asomó detrás de la puerta del congelador, lanzándole una mirada de completa incredulidad.

—A estas alturas no hay nada que puedas hacer para hacerme enojar, —dijo Kid mientras cerraba la puerta del refrigerador con el pie, colocando las veinte y tantas latas sobre la barra. —Tienes todo el derecho de rechazarme, o sea, quién en su sano juicio querría andar con una basura asimétrica como yo, una patética excusa de shinigami que no puede doblar el papel higiénico de manera correcta, un sucio cerdo que…

—¡Kid! —interrumpió Crona antes de que su discurso se saliera de control.

—Ah, lo siento, este no es el momento. —dijo él recuperando su compostura.

Crona tomó la mitad de las latas en sus brazos y se levantó caminando a la puerta, dejando al joven detrás de ella mientras jugaba con una lata de manera distraída. Sin embargo antes de abrir la puerta preguntó:

—¿S-Seguimos siendo amigos?

Kid contestó con una sonrisa que no alcanzaba sus ojos: —Los mejores.


	3. Amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este drabble esta basado—más o menos—en el cuento original de “La Bella y la Bestia” pero con los papeles inversos, Crona como la bestia (una mujer bestia) y Kid como el chico apuesto que toma el lugar de su padre como prisionero. Aquí Kid ya se ha acostumbrado a la vida en el castillo encantado y su opinión sobre Crona comienza a cambiar, quizás incluso sus sentimientos.

_—Mi maestro, dice, me previene, cada vez con más claridad: "Pronto estaré contigo". Y yo le respondo, con anhelo más acendrado de hora en hora: "Así sea para siempre jamás, Señor”._

Cerró el libro suavemente y Crona aplaudió, el pelaje que cubría sus manos amortiguaba el sonido pero Kid sonrió con aprecio.

—¿Qué te pareció la historia?

—¡Es hermosa, l-la adoré de principio a fin! —contestó la bestia, detrás de ella su cola de león meneaba con emoción.

—Me alegro, es una de mis novelas preferidas, mi madre lo leía a mis hermanas y yo me escabullía a su cuarto para escuchar —dijo esto con una sonrisa pero sus ojos mostraban una cierta melancolía por el pasado.— Ella no pensó que me interesaría pero una vez que me descubrió escondido debajo de la cama, me sentó sobre su regazo y continuó leyendo como si nada hubiera pasado, todas las noches antes de…

Su garganta se apretó y el joven calló de repente, volteando la mirada a la contraportada del libro.

La novela en sus manos era hermosa y lujosa, encuadernada en el cuero más fino que jamás había sentido, el título estaba grabado en oro y las esquinas bordadas en plata, el papel era tan blanco como el pelaje de Crona, resaltando bellamente la tinta utilizada y por consiguiente la delicada manuscrita. Sin embargo sintió un anhelo por su propia copia del libro, escondido en el fondo de su baúl, abandonado en su pequeña choza junto con su familia cuando decidió tomar el lugar de su padre como prisionero.

Con un jadeo de horror cayó en cuenta que no había pensado en su familia por mucho tiempo, el destino de de ellos era en todo lo que podía pensar al principio, convencido que iba a morir en cualquier momento. Sin embargo lejos de ser tratado como un prisionero fue recibido como un invitado, dormía en un cuarto digno de un príncipe, comía de las más deliciosas comidas y era permitido rondar por el castillo y la tierra que la rodeaba a sus anchas. El descubrimiento más grande era, sorprendentemente, que la dueña del castillo no era quien pensaba que era.

La apariencia de Crona era una extraña mezcla entre humano y varios animales, una quimera de pelaje blanco que podía hablar la lengua de los hombres, su padre la había descrito como demonio blanco por sus cuernos de chivo, garras de león y su fuerza imposible que probó por haber cortado la nefasta rosa. Kid la había acusado de ser un monstruo sin siquiera haberla conocido, solo por el hecho de querer separar a su familia le bastaba. Pero debajo de esa apariencia tan feroz era en realidad una criatura sumamente tímida, nerviosa, introvertida y con el tiempo fue descubriendo más facetas de su personalidad que ahora le era difícil pensar en ella como una bestia cruel. Había visto más humanidad en Crona que en muchos personas que conocía.

Tal vez, si las circunstancias fueran distintas, hasta podía considerarla como…

¡Basta! gritó su mente ¡Es una bestia, no importa que tan humano actúe! Aunque reciba buenos cuidados sigo siendo su prisionero.

—¿S-Sucede algo? —Preguntó Crona, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—¡No nada absolutamente nada solo pensaba! —dijo el muchacho demasiado rápido, cubriendo su nerviosismo con una sonrisa incómoda.

Un silencio embarazoso cayó sobre ellos, punteados por el susurro de las faldas de Crona y de Kid abriendo y cerrando la portada del libro.

Kid se aclaró la garganta.— Entonces ¿Cuál es tu libro favorito, Crona?

La bestia se sobresaltó, evitando la mirada ambarina de su compañero.— ¿Eh? B-Bueno, yo…verás a p-pasado tanto tiempo que he olvidado por completo…

—El título del libro.

—Como leer…—terminó con un murmuro.

Ahora era el turno de Kid en sorprenderse. Para él leer era tan básico y necesario como respirar, no podía imaginarse la posibilidad de que una habilidad tan necesario pudiera simplemente olvidarse. Entonces recordó la facilidad en la que Liz olvidaba sus cosas, especialmente después de mucho tiempo sin verlas ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado para que Crona olvidara leer? ¿Que estaba haciendo durante ese tiempo? Involuntariamente sus ojos se centraron en las garras de Crona.

Kid descartó las oscuras nociones que se formaban en su mente con una sacudida de su cabeza, colocó el libro sobre la mesa y se levantó, caminando a un librero cercano. Revisaba y movía los libros, aveces sacando unos y abrirlos solo para regresarlos, murmurando sobre algún libro que había jurado que había visto ahí hace un momento…¡Ajá!

Regresó con una sonrisa triunfal y un pequeño libro, más pequeño a comparación con el que acababan de leer. En su pequeña portada una imagen de una pequeña gaviota solitaria en pleno vuelo sobre un mar en el atardecer lo decoraba.

—Este es un poco más sencillo comparado con el anterior, pero es perfecto para nuestro propósito.

—¿Nuestro propósito?

Kid entregó el pequeño libro a Crona, en sus manos el libro parecía demasiado diminuto y frágil.

—Enseñarte a leer por supuesto, tranquila, yo te enseñaré —añadió cuando vio la expresión de ansiedad en su cara.

—N-No lo sé, d-digo, aprendí a leer p-pero ha pasado t-tanto tiempo que no es-estoy segura…

—No lo sabrás hasta intentarlo —dijo Kid, tomando asiento a un lado de Crona.— No es tan malo como parece, déjame ayudarte ¿Por favor?

Sus ojos se cruzaron y el corazón de Kid dio un vuelco inesperado, tomado por sorpresa por la pura humanidad que exhibían los ojos de Crona. Los ojos de ella, dos orbes azules como un cielo antes del atardecer, eran incongruentes con su forma de quimera. No era la mirada de una criatura estúpida, ni la de una monstruo sin alma, eran demasiado profundos, demasiado tristes, demasiado humanos. No por primera vez hicieron que cuestionara el pasado de la bestia, pero por más que lo pensara simplemente había demasiados secretos, faltaba demasiadas piezas del rompecabezas como para siquiera visualizar la imagen. Crona estaba envuelta en un manto de misterios y Kid estaba decidido a arrancárselo. Costara lo que costara.

Con un suspiro de derrota, Crona volteó hacia el libro y cuidadosamente lo abrió comenzando a leer por primera vez desde hace siglos, dejando a Kid solo para acomodar sus pensamientos.

_—Ama…amanecía y el…nuevo…sol…pinta…pintaba de o-oro las…o-ondas de un mar…tranqui…tranquilo._

* * *

 

—¿Qué tal? ¿Como van?

Soul dio una amplía sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes afilados.— Perfectamente, la escena es tan dulce que hasta puede sentir la diabetes.

Antes de Black Star pudiera dar un grito que seguramente alertarían a la pareja, Tsubaki cubrió su boca con una firme mano.— ¡Que bueno! Hace mucho que no veía a Crona tan feliz.

—No lo sé ese chico me da mala espina, —dijo Maka cruzando los brazos y haciendo puchero con los labios.— Es tan malcriado

—Aquí vamos…—dijo Soul poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Ya verán, tan pronto se presente la oportunidad ese delincuente lastimará a Crona y cuando lo haga me aseguraré de cortarlo en pedacitos con mi espada!

—No se por que lo odias tanto Maka, si tu y joven son exactamente iguales, —ignorando la mirada asesina de la rubia, Tsubaki prosiguió,— ambos son perfeccionistas, listos, organizados y desinteresados, creo que ella está en buenas manos.

Black Star logró librarse del agarre de Tsubaki.— ¡A estas alturas me importa un comido si Crona se enamora de un SAPO solo quiero QUE SE BESEN Y ROMPAN CON LA MALDICION DE UNA VEZ!

Tres manos simultáneamente cubrieron la boca del impertinente y voltearon tensos hacia la ventana para ver si fueron descubiertos. La pareja extraña estaba demasiada sumida en su lectura como para prestarles atención, por fortuna, y los tres soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

Soul fue el primero en levantarse, arrastrando a Black Star detrás de él.

—Bueno, no hay nada que podamos hacer por el momento, espiar así no es nada cool.

Las dos chicas se levantaron siguiendo al chico. Maka dio un último vistazo al pareja y soltó un suspiro, muy en el fondo sentía lo mismo que Black Star y esperaba que lo que decía Soul fuera verdad. Nadie quería ayudar a Crona y a los demás más que ella, pero esa decisión le correspondía al corazón de Kid, solo esperaba que el chico aprendiera a escucharlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.


	4. Odio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El odio es un gran motivador.

La espada negra era más grande que su brazo y aun así no tuvo problemas para levantarlo, lo alzó sobre su cabeza y lo dejó caer sobre el piso. 

El ruido del metal contra el cemento era fuerte y cortante, las personas cercanas retrocedieran pero no por el ruido, sino por una gran onda negra que se abalanzaba hacia ellos a la velocidad del sonido. La onda chocó contra la pared del edificio, esparciendo escombro por el aire, y el grupo logró esquivarlo pero quedó dispersado debido a la confusión. 

Crona miró, divertida, como la pandilla escapaba con la misma gracia que una parvada de gallinas degolladas, corriendo en direcciones opuestas por los oscuros pasillos del edificio.

Con paso lento y casual, la espadachín se acercó al umbral, sin hacerle caso a los pedazos de escombro y vidrio que crujía bajo sus pies mientras reflexionaba ¿A quien mataría primero? ¿Cuál sería el más sencillo? ¿Cuál le daría más problemas?

¿Quién gritaría más fuerte? 

Un golpe seco, seguido por un sollozo, hizo que levantara la vista para encontrarse con un par de ojos negros, llenos de lagrimas y terror. Crona ladeó la cabeza y sonrió con ternura, tomando un paso en dirección a la persona y alzó la mano en un ademán amistoso, estos gestos sin embargo, tuvieron un efecto opuesto en la persona y esta se levantó de donde se había tropezado, siguiendo las escaleras en espiral hacia el cielo. En su afán por levantarse la persona giró violentamente la cabeza, alborotando sus coletas negras, de una manera que hizo pausar a Crona.  

La luz del sol moribundo se reflejo sobre las coletas y se tornaron amarillas, ondeando al compás de sus pasos al correr. La luz contorneaba su pequeña figura, desde la extraña gabardina hasta las botas, pero por un segundo vio un gesto de determinación en su cara mientras corría que causo que algo dentro de Crona se conmoviese. Gritó y sin pensar lanzó otra onda hacia la chica, en su furia no se molestó en apuntar y este completamente falló su objetivo, destruyendo un par de escalones y un oxidado pasamanos a unos metros de distancia. La chica siguió subiendo sin reparar en la destrucción, dejando a Crona sola en el umbral. 

Soltó su espada y esta calló al piso con un estruendo, tomo su cabeza con ambas manos intentando en vano contener el dolor que parecía partir su cráneo en dos, pero el dolor era tanto que calló de rodillas, sollozando. 

Odiaba ese color, era demasiado claro, llamativo y luminoso para sus ojos. Era el color del sol a medio día donde las sombras no existían, era el color del desierto, el color de un chaleco que olía a libros y el color de los ojos de… Enterró sus uñas en su cabeza hasta que un líquido oscuro las pintase. Un olor punzante metálico desprendía de ella, era espesa en consistencia y se secaba rápidamente en su piel, creando una capa oscura y gruesa sobre sus dedos y su cabello rosado.

El negro era mejor, verlo irónicamente la tranquilizaba porque, para ella, el color representaba la única verdad que había en el mundo: su sangre era, y sera siempre, negra. Era el color de la noche, el color de su espada, el color que la protegía del mundo como un manto de púas. Era el color de la nada y el de la locura.

Su rostro volvió a expresión vaga y perturbadora, recogió su espada y empezó a subir las escaleras con casualidad. No había prisa, el edificio estaba rodeado por un gran estacionamiento y el techo más cercano estaba a 30 metros de distancia. Estaba acorralada como un ratón en una trampa.

—No valla tan lejos…ratoncito, quiero oírte gritar— dijo Crona en un tono dulce.

Al poco tiempo, llegó al techo y vio que la puerta había sido forzada. El picaporte estaba hecho pedazos y la puerta no ofreció resistencia cuando lo empujó ligeramente con la yema de los dedos.

—Ratoncito ¿Donde estas? —dijo con una voz infantil al entrar al techo.

El edificio no había recibido mantenimiento en años, era un laberinto de basura, casetas de aire acondicionado y nidos de palomas. La noche había caído, cubriendo todo en oscuridad y la luna sonriente solo sirvió para acentuar la sombras y oscurecer las esquinas. Solo bastaba una breve mirada a su alrededor para decidir que iba a hacer para encontrarla, ya que, si la buscara de la forma normal tardaría demasiado. El ratoncito era pequeño y había demasiados lugares para esconderse, simplemente no serviría revisar escondite por escondite, tenía que sacarla a la fuerza. Con una sonrisa demente alzó su espada, abrió su boca en preparación para un grito y…

— _¡AHORA!_

Su grito fue ahogado por una multitud de técnicos y armas atacándola simultáneamente.

Espadas, guadañas, látigos, lanzas, todo tipo de arma que se pudo imaginar se abalanzaron sobre ella. Crona no pudo hacer más que defenderse, usando su espada para bloquear los ataques, pequeñas cortadas decoraban sus mejillas y brazos, cada una chorreando sangre negra. Una flecha logró darle una profunda cortada en su costado y eso fue más que suficiente para ella, giró su espada en un arco de 360, usando sonido materializado para esparcir a sus agresores. 

El plan funcionó en hacer retroceder a la mayoría y logró lastimar a algunos, pero no esperó para ver donde caerían, aprovechó la oportunidad para correr hacia el borde del techo. 

— _¡Jefe, se dirige hacia el borde!_

— _¡Maldita sea! ¡Detenerla, nuestra orden es atraparla con vida!_

El edifico tenía al menos 30 pisos altura, una caída fatal para una persona. Pero no para ella.

Unas alas negras, delgadas y grotescas, se materializaron de su espalda. Tan pronto sus pies dejaron la orilla estas empezaron a moverse, impulsando su cuerpo al cielo negro como un murciélago. Escuchó los gritos de sorpresa de sus agresores, algunas armas intentaron atacarla desde donde estaban pero ella era demasiado rápida y ni siquiera lograron rozarle los tobillos. Sonrió de manera demente ante la pequeña victoria.

Una bala rosada lo borro por completo sin embargo, dandole de lleno en la cara. 

Crona perdió el control y calló de espaldas contra el techo, dejando una grieta considerable en el cemento. Su visión se había vuelto doble y por un momento solo veía el cielo nocturno, intentando recuperarse, pero fue bloqueada por más de veinte técnicos y armas que se abalanzaron sobre ella, restringiendo sus brazos y piernas con cadenas y esposas. Ella luchó y forcejeó lo mejor que pudo pero simplemente eran demasiados, estaba herida, furiosa y tenía miedo. No sabía como lidiar con la situación.                                    

Finalmente, la soltaron pero envuelta en cadenas y esposas tan apretadas que Crona no podia mover ni siquiera un dedo. Entre dos la levantaron, sosteniéndola cuando sus pies no podían, y uno de ellos tomo un manojo de sus mechones rosados y jaló, levantando su cabeza de su posición agachada. El dolor hizo que se encogiera levemente, pero además de eso no protestó (¿Ya para que, si la tenían acorralada?) y fijo la vista hacia el frente porque no tenía otra alternativa.

La muchedumbre se habían formado en dos filas a cada lado, parados de manera firme, dejándola en medio del camino improvisado. Entonces una figura vestida de negro caminó hacia ella, envuelta en una gabardina con la capucha sobre su cabeza y su rostro cubierto en una máscara blanca. La máscara, aunque caricaturesca, le daba un sensación de miedo mientras más la veía, la persona siguió acercando y Crona forcejeaba con más fuerza con cada paso que tomaba.

Un instinto apoyado por un fuerte dolor de cabeza le dio poder para luchar contra sus cadenas, estas se chillaron por el esfuerzo que ella ejercía a pesar de los pares de manos que intentaron retener sus avances. El extraño enmascarado se paró frente a ella y Crona detuvo sus movimientos, mirando con curiosidad y aprehensión a lo que iba a hacer.

Alzó una mano a su rostro, sobre su mascara, y la levantó revelando una cara pálida masculina y unos ojos amarillos.

Fue entonces que un fuego surgió a la vida en su ser y Crona intentó lanzarse sobre el muchacho, casi lo lograba pero sus guardias la detuvieron a unos escasos centímetros del rostro del otro.

—Aléjate…—murmuró en advertencia, sus escoltas la jalaron lejos de él pero ella mantenía su vista firme sobre esos ojos amarillos.

Ella nunca había sentido un fuego como este, al menos, no en mucho tiempo. Había ardido profundamente dentro ella (ahora la consumía) cuando mató a su madre, masacrado a tal grado que solo flechas sangrientas era todo lo que quedaba de ella.

Crona quería hacerle eso a él.

Quería verlo retorcerse de dolor, ella quería verlo arder en las llamas más profundas del infierno, ella quería cortar su cuello y verlo desangrar, ella quería empalarlo con su espalda y hacerlo gritar, hacerlo añicos hasta que nada quedaba de él.

Lo quería muerto.

—Te odio…—dijo, casi automáticamente—. Siempre…me has lastimado…siempre estabas ahí.

—¿Que hacemos con ella? —interrumpió uno de los lacayos del chico.

El chico bajó la mirada al piso, pensativo pero lo alzo con un gesto duro y de autoridad. —La llevamos a Shibusen, mi padre decidirá que hacer con ella.

Sin rechistar todos los presentes se movilizaron, una escolta de seis personas se formaron alrededor de ella, llevándola a las escaleras. Cansada y derrotada, Crona los siguió sin quejarse pero antes de pasar por la puerta Crona se atrevió a dar un último vistazo detrás de ella.

El jefe de la operación estaba hablando con él y, por segundo, los ojos de Death the Kid la miraban con algo parecido a lástima antes de voltear hacia el jefe e ignorarla por completo.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publicare un nuevo capitulo los Lunes por la noche, gracias por su comprensión.


	5. Triunfo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de ganar siempre se espera algo a cambio y la mejor de las recompensas son las cosas más sencillas.

Fue cuando Crona empezó a morderse las uñas por la quinta vez en los últimos diez minutos que Kid tuvo suficiente.

—Crona, —dijo con un tono de advertencia.

La chica, mortificada por haber sido descubierta, puso las manos en su regazo y jugo con el material de su falda en vez de sus uñas— ¡L-Lo siento pe-pero no p-puedo evitarlo!

Kid suspiró por lo que parecía la milésima vez ese día y puso una mano sobre su hombro. Entendía muy bien la razón de sus nervios, de verdad que si, pero verla nerviosa lo ponía a él nervioso. Además de que la inestabilidad de su onda de alma era contagiosa, ya podía sentir un tic nervioso en ambos párpados por sentir el nerviosismo ajeno.

—Pero no hay nada de que preocuparse, estudiaste, conoces el material, y con los apuntes de Maka pudiste haber pasado el examen con los ojos vendados.

Crona agachó la cabeza, un rubor gris apareció en sus mejillas—. P-Pero y ¿Si c-contesté mal? ¡No se como lidiar con esto! 

El shinigami no dijo nada, se concentró mejor en a puerta cerrada del salón mientras dejaba que el pánico de la chica corriera su curso.

Ultimamente Crona no iba muy bien en las clases, el material que se les estaba enseñando se había vuelto más complicado y la espadachín estaba luchando solo para mantener a flote sus calificaciones, sin mucho éxito. Al final del semestre el Profesor Stein le había dado una última oportunidad para poder salvar su nota final: un examen extraordinario. Si aprobaba pasaría al siguiente nivel con una nota baja pero aprobatoria, si no tendría que repetir el semestre. Crona estaba preparada para volver a cursar pero Maka, siempre la optimista, le pidió que la dejara ayudar y las últimas dos semanas fueron un caos de notas y libros y lecciones en la habitación de Crona. 

¿Entonces como fue que Kid fue envuelto en este asunto? Bueno, no había nada más convincente que Maka casualmente blandiendo un Diccionario de la Lengua Española mientras hablaba.

De todas maneras planeaba en ayudar a la tímida chica, pero a su manera. Era el hijo del director, podía usar su influencia para simplemente jalar unos cuantos hilos y las notas de Crona mágicamente subirían, aunque tenía un presentimiento que ella no apreciaría ese tipo de ayuda.

De repente la puerta del salón se abrió. Tanto Crona como Kid se levantaron de un salto, la espadachín con los ojos abiertos de par en par y el pistolero tragando saliva. Stein salió rodando en su silla con casualidad, fumando todo el rato y con el examen de Crona volteado del lado en blanco para que no pudieran ver la nota final. Los ojos de ambos se clavaron en el papel como un par de halcones hambrientos. 

Stein aclaro la garganta—. Crona.

Al oír su nombre, la postura de ella se puso más rígida, parecida a un soldado esperando ordenes. Stein tomó una larga calada de su cigarro y luego lo exhaló en forma de anillos al aire, antes de Kid pudiera demandar por los resultados del examen el científico loco extendió el papel a Crona la cual lo tomó con dedos temblorosos.

—Cincuenta y cuatro aciertos de sesenta y cinco preguntas…felicidades aprobaste el curso.

Una enorme sonrisa de alivio se dibujó en los labios de Crona, pero lo escondió rápidamente con una profunda reverencia hacia el profesor, abrazando la hoja del examen al pecho como si fuera el más grandioso tesoro que se le hubiera concedido jamás.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias! —dijo la chica tímida con un timbre de voz tan contento que le dio a Kid una reacción tardía. 

—No hay de que Crona, espero ver estas notas durante el siguiente semestre —Stein hizo un ademán con la mano antes de retroceder con su silla, no se fijo a donde iba y chocó contra el marco de la puerta. La colisión hizo que cayera al piso pero al profesor no le parecía importar, se levantó con su silla en mano y entró al salón—. Felices vacaciones.

Aunque ese espectáculo hubiera extrañado a cualquiera, solo logro en llamar la atención de Kid ya que Crona estaba muy ocupada admirando la alta nota en la esquina superior de su examen. Una vez cerrada la puerta, su atención fue capturada por Crona, no se dio cuenta de la suave sonrisa que mostraba al verla tan aliviada y contenta. Parecía como una niña en Navidad, admirando el examen, revisando las respuestas y las pequeñas notas que Stein le había dejado en las que se había equivocado, ocasionalmente asintiendo cuando entendía el porque de su error.

Aunque él no estaba consiente de ello, en ese momento, Crona le pareció ser muy linda.

Satisfecha con su resultado la chica volteó a verlo con una leve sonrisa, notó por primera vez en lo claros que se veían sus ojos azules —algo que lo sorprendió de sobremanera, siempre estaba tan deprimida que sus ojos parecían negros— y parecía que le quería comunicar algo pero cambió de opinión y su mirada bajó otra vez al examen. 

El hijo de la muerte abrió la boca para decirle que se había preocupado por nada, que debería tener más confianza en si misma y poner sus estudios primero ante todas las cosas, sin embargo estas palabras se ahogaron en su boca el momento que la espadachín envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él en un singular abrazo.

Death the Kid quedó petrificado, su cerebro registró sin problemas la situación pero no podía surgir con una respuesta apropiada para la situación. Su cuerpo se puso rígido como una tabla, esperando las ordenes de su cerebro ¿Debería abrazarla, rechazarla, apartarse o quedarse ahí hasta que ella decidiera que era suficiente? Ninguna parecía adecuada y cada respuesta llevaría a una situación vergonzosa, entonces, decidió ir por la menos grosera. 

Este abrazo, al fin y acabo, era un gesto de amistad de parte de ella, algo que ella valoraba y ansiaba mucho. Sería terrible de su parte no corresponderla además, le había dicho que él era su amigo y todos los amigos se abrazaban de vez en cuando ¿Verdad?     

Sus manos se crisparon levemente y con sumo cuidado levantó los brazos, envolviendo a la tímida chica en su agarre como si fuera de cristal. Su mano derecha acabo en la espalda baja de la chica y la otra un poca más arriba sobre su espalda. Crona era unas pulgadas más alta que él, algo que jamás le importó, pero ahora sus diferencias en alturas era aparente cuando su barbilla descansaba con cierta dificultad sobre los hombros de ella y ambos tenían que compensar las diferencias en altura a su manera, ella con agacharse y él teniendo que pararse de puntillas para alcanzarla.

Su abrazo era extraño, incómodo, torpe pero a la vez lindo y tranquilizante para ambos.

El abrazo le pareció durar una eternidad pero en realidad no pasaron ni más de un minuto cuando Crona se separó de él.

—M-Muchas g-gracias por todo Kid —murmuró la chica con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

—No hay de que… —dijo Kid, todavía sin creerse lo que acababa de hacer.

Antes de que pudiera decir más Maka y Soul aparecieron corriendo al dar vuelta por el pasillo.

—¡Crona! —llamó la rubia con una mirada de preocupación— ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué te dijo el Profesor Stein?

Como respuesta la susodicha volteó la hoja del examen, mostrando con orgullo la calificación a la pareja de Técnico y Arma. Maka chilló de alegría y se abalanzó sobre Crona, le correspondió el gesto sin problema y ambas dejaron escapar una serie de risitas tontas mientras saltaban de felicidad. También abrazó a Soul pero no duró más de diez segundos y este le revolvió el cabello como lo haría un hermano mayor. 

Poco después el grupo se dirigió a Death Bucks para celebrar el éxito de la espadachín, pero a pesar de la buena música y ambiente del café el joven pistolero no pudo apartar de su mente la sensación de los brazos de Crona sobre sus hombros, incluso después de muchas horas cuando todos regresaron a sus respectivos hogares.

Esa noche, entre sueños, se imaginó que no seria tan malo si Crona lo acunara en sus brazos por más de unos minutos. En sus sueños, no le importaría estar en su abrazo por toda la eternidad. 


	6. Estropeado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Como si vivir una apocalipsis zombie no fuera suficiente.  
> Menciones de sangre, violencia y muerte de personaje para este oneshot.

Empezó con cosas pequeñas. 

Había olvidado cuánto tiempo habían estado corriendo y escondiéndose aunque Crona sabía que Kid había sido meticuloso en mantener un seguimiento de los días desde el nacimiento de Mortimer. Quería recordar su cumpleaños, cuando el mundo volviera a la normalidad, había dicho. El bebé necesita un buen primer cumpleaños. 

Sonriendo con cansancio Crona lo dejó pasar. Tal vez estaba cansado. 

Habían estado en movimiento por un poco más de tres semanas, separado de los otros cinco días después de que la epidemia se había convertido en noticia de primera plana. La academia había sido invadida en cuestión de minutos, tanto por asaltantes desesperados y zombies por igual. Crona no le gustaba pensar en que podía y no podía haber hecho. No había visto a Soul o Maka desde esa mañana, y sólo habían conseguido hacer una breve llamada con Black Star y los otros antes de que sus celulares murieran. 

Habían tenido suerte hasta ahora, especialmente con un bebé que cuidar. Había habido un par de sustos, uno casi desastroso pero…estaba bien. Ellos estaban bien. Sólo agotados, doloridos y necesitan desesperadamente una ducha. Kid estaba cansando de golpear puertas selladas sólo para que pudieran dormir en algún lugar seguro en la noche. 

Sólo necesitaban descansar, eso era todo. 

* * *

 

Kid despertó en un sudor frío la noche siguiente, el pánico duró varios minutos cuando no podía recordar dónde estaba ni por qué tenía una escopeta descansando a sólo unos centímetros de distancia. Él lo miraba como si nunca la había visto antes en su vida, como si no lo hubiera estado usando las últimas tres semanas para proteger su propia vida. Crona se apresuró a hacerlo callar, por temor a que él despertara a Mortimer o alertar a otros de su ubicación. 

Sólo un mal sueño, ella le aseguró, acariciando el rostro barbudo de su marido. Sólo un sueño que lo había dejado confundido y perdido en su severidad —que pasaría. Siempre lo hacían. Crona tenía momentos de desorientación, igual que él, momentos que se estaban volviendo cada vez más comunes conforme los días en su infierno lleno de zombies pasaban. 

Pero a lo largo del día siguiente Kid había comenzado repetir preguntas, sin darse cuenta que habían sido contestadas hace horas, a veces incluso minutos, antes. Decía chistes dos veces, comentaba algo una vez, para luego decirlo otra vez tal vez dos horas más tarde con pequeñas iteraciones. 

Todo perdonable, de verdad. Ellos no estaban durmiendo o comiendo regularmente, se encontraban casi siempre en constante movimiento y eso estaba haciendo estragos a sus cuerpos. Tener que cuidar, limpiar y alimentar a un niño, por supuesto, sólo hizo las cosas más difíciles —a pesar de que no se arrepentía de una sola cosa sobre él. 

Pero estaban en un Apocalipsis Zombie joder. Era una situación muy grave y en realidad todos respondían a tales situaciones de manera diferente. Crona no fue ajena al estrés y su situación sin duda había cobrado su precio hasta el punto de que incluso las cosas que regularmente la calmaban hicieron poco para aliviarla. Parecía que la reacción de Kid era una especie de amnesia regresiva. Ella no podía culpar al hombre demasiado por eso, y los episodios nunca parecían durar mucho tiempo así que no se preocupaba. 

Las cosas iban a mejorar una vez que encontraran a los otros. 

Pero cuando llegó el momento de asentarse para la noche y Kid miró al niño en sus brazos y no podía poner un nombre, Crona de repente sintió que su ya frágil mundo comenzaba a agrietarse y astillar. 

—Lo sé —susurró apresuradamente, pánico creciente en su voz mientras todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar—. Yo sé cómo se llama. Lo sé. 

Abruptos, bruscos movimientos asustaron al bebé despierto y comenzó a llorar en señal de socorro, el sonido alimentó la aparente crisis nerviosa del joven— ¡Juro por Dios, sé cual ...! 

Reaccionando ella tomó al niño pequeño de los brazos de Kid, corazón martilleando mientras luchaba por alejarse del hombre frenético. Kid aferró su sudadera maltratada, ojos amarillos llorosos abiertos de par en par por el miedo y la frustración. 

— _¡Crona, sé cual es su maldito nombre!_

* * *

 

A la mañana siguiente Crona había despertado a Kid con una rápida sacudida de sus hombros, el joven la miraba fijamente un momento antes de volver a sí mismo. Tenían que seguir adelante, agotados o no; enormes nubes grises estaban creciendo en el horizonte hacia el Este, impresionantes en tamaño y color, con la promesa de que una gran tormenta estaba en camino. Era imperativo para ellos encontrar refugio antes de que las lluvias llegaran. Es comprensible que Crona no estaba demasiada entusiasmada con la idea de que Mortimer se enfermara mientras que los dos lucharan ciegamente contra innumerables hordas de zombies en una tormenta. Era sólo mejor encontrar un lugar adecuado y esperar. 

Caminaron por millas en el calor sofocante, haciendo pequeña charla en bajos murmullos al pasar el bebé entre ellos siempre que se cansaban. De vez en cuando entretenían a Mortimer con balbuceos y arrullos de bebé, impresionados por el hecho de que él no parecía en lo absoluto perturbado por el mundo a su alrededor. 

Constantemente sus ojos se desviaron hacia el borde de la carretera bordeada de árboles en busca de signos de zombies arrastrando los pies a la vuelta de la esquina o al acecho entre los árboles. Unos cuantos se acercaban de vez en cuando, pero nada que no pudiera ser manejado con un movimiento del bat de Crona o una explosión bien ejecutado por la escopeta. Fue unas buenas cinco horas dentro de su viaje, Mortimer finalmente se había quedado dormido, antes de que Kid finalmente los detuvo. 

Crona frunció el ceño— ¿Kid? 

Haciendo caso omiso de la mirada de cuestionamiento, el hombre más alto simplemente tomó a Crona de la mano. Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, Kid acariciaba suavemente el pedazo de piel sin manchas que corría a lo largo de la muñeca de Crona, una de las pocas áreas que quedan en su cuerpo sin rayas o cicatrices de sus diversos encuentros de zombies. Kid sonrió entonces, lenta y triste, mirando a su amiga con una mirada lastimera. 

—Me estoy muriendo, Crona.

Tres palabras fueron todo lo que se necesitaba. 

En ese instante todas las excusas que había construido en su cabeza para mantener su sano juicio se habían hecho trizas; cada promesa que había repetido y ensayado que todo estaría bien fue echado a un lado, revelando la oculta, desigual, y fea verdad. 

Kid no estaba cansado o confundido, contrayendo un resfriado, delirante o incluso estresado. 

Kid estaba infectado. 

* * *

 

Realmente debería haberlo visto venir. 

Había sabido que sangre infectada había caído en sus heridas, pero cuando el día pasó y no sucedió nada, había llegado a creer que había logrado sobrevivir. Que sus heridas habían cicatrizado lo suficiente para salvarlo. Pero ahora su memoria estaba llena de hoyos y se estaba espaciando cada vez más. 

Sus palabras estaban desordenadas. Él se reía; decía que esto es lo que se siente ser viejo. Pero luego estaban los dolores de cabeza. Mareos. Escalofríos. Vómitos. Confusión. Su cerebro se estaba deteriorando. 

_¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde están Maka y los otros?_

_¿Crona?_

Los episodios no duraron mucho, pero comenzaron a aumentar en frecuencia durante los próximos dos días y cada vez dejaban a Kid al borde de las lágrimas. Simplemente no era justo. Esto no tenía que suceder. Kid merecía algo mejor que esto. 

Si Crona golpeó a los zombies con más brutalidad de lo habitual, Kid no dijo ni una palabra.

* * *

 

—Esto no puede ser eso. Joder, me niego a creer que… 

—Crona... 

—Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer. Tal vez podamos encontrar un hospital o algo donde gente normal todavía sigan en cargo. Si nos damos prisa tal vez puedan hacer algo. Han de haber encontrado algún tipo de cura para revertir el- 

—Crona, no hay nada que puedan hacer. Tu ya lo sabes.  

En eso Crona se volvió hacia él, cara enrojecida por la ira y la desesperación. 

—¿Qué mierdas te pasa, Shinigami? ¿Por qué coño estás renunciando? ¿Por qué no estás dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para sobrevivir? 

— _¡Porque cuando te miro a veces ni siquiera puedo recordar tu nombre, Crona! ¡Es jodidamente tarde!_

Kid tragó saliva, la voz tensa con tantas emociones que era difícil diferenciarlas. 

—No hay cura para algo que ya se suponía iba a salvarnos. 

* * *

 

Su salvación llegó en la forma de una casa de campo de dos pisos a pocos kilómetros por la carretera. Su exterior blanco rígido parecía asomarse entre los árboles como la luz de un faro, haciendo señas para que vinieran a tierra y tomaran refugio de la tormenta. 

Mientras viajaban, las nubes grises en el horizonte se habían convertido en un negro enojado, grueso como el humo de un incendio, con la promesa de que un huracán descansaba entre sus pliegues, ya que rápidamente avanzó sobre las colinas y los árboles. Era raro que los residentes de Death City presenciaran un tiempo como este, e hizo que se preguntaran que tan al Este se habían ido de Nevada. De todos modos ni Kid ni Crona buscaban ser atrapados por la lluvia embravecida; especialmente no mientras cargaban al pequeño Mortimer. 

Por una vez, la suerte parecía estar de su lado. Un paseo bastante tranquilo a la casa más tarde, se encontró que la puerta principal no fue sellada adecuadamente, dándoles amplios medios para romperla abierta y sin demasiado alboroto. Haciendo rápidamente su camino en el interior, forzaron un viejo, grueso armario de madera contra la puerta principal y comenzaron a instalarse. 

Por supuesto que no había electricidad, pero había agua corriente todavía y la casa parecía haber sido abandonado hace relativamente poco. Así, mientras mantenían sus armas cerca de ellos, los dos comenzaron a prepararse para la tormenta que se avecinaba. Todas las velas fueron saqueados de cajones, gabinetes, armarios y estantes, y almacenados en el dormitorio principal donde habían decidido que sería el mejor lugar de la casa para acampar. El hecho de que era el piso de arriba era preocupante, pero si alguien trataba de forzar la entrada de la casa, zombi o lo que fuera, tendrían el factor sorpresa y el tiempo suficiente para ocultar Mortimer si fuera necesario. 

Cualquier alimento que no se había estropeado y no necesitaba ser cocinados fue traído para arriba también. Una lata de fórmula para bebés estaba metido en la parte posterior de la despensa junto con un paquete de botellas de agua, y si Crona siquiera remotamente creía en Dios, ella probablemente habría sido convertida en ese mismo momento. Todo y cualquier cosa que era útil fue llevado a su habitación, fortificaron las ventanas lo suficiente para que con un poco de esperanza, al menos duraran la tormenta sin demasiada dificultad. 

Aunque, en última instancia, no fue la tormenta que verdaderamente preocupaba a Kid. 

Teniendo todo lo que necesitaban, Crona puso manos a la obra en la limpieza y la alimentación de Mortimer, hablando con él de esa manera dulce y sardónica que sólo Crona podía hacer. Mortimer no pareció importarle, mirándola con ojos azules brillantes mientras chupaba su botella. Kid se quedó en la puerta, mirando por un momento, antes de recoger su ropa sucia de sus mochilas, escondido en bolsas de plástico para mantenerlos juntos. 

Podría haber sido el fin del mundo, pero Kid no se iba a morir con la ropa interior sucia. Un hombre tenía que tener normas, incluso en la cara de la apocalipsis. 

Ya que no había electricidad y todos los aparatos eran básicamente inútiles, Kid tenía que usar el fregadero de la cocina. El lavabo era lo suficientemente grande como para trabajar, por lo Kid decidió comenzar la limpieza de telas para pañales de Mortimer primero. 

Estaba a mitad de lavado cuando sus manos de pronto se congelaron, los dedos entumecidos en su lugar dolorosamente. Cada músculo de su cuerpo parecía detenerse de manera simultánea y Kid fue obligado a cavar sus codos en el borde de la loza para no caer mientras sus piernas amenazaron con doblarse debajo de él. Su cabeza estaba llena de un zumbido furioso, ahogando todo pensamiento coherente que no sea los dolores agudos que viajaban arriba y debajo de cada nervio de su cuerpo. 

Voz perdida ante el dolor, Kid sólo podía temblar contra el borde del mostrador hasta que Crona lo encontró cinco minutos más tarde. 

—¡Oh mierda Kid! 

* * *

 

Los próximos dos días permanecieron en el dormitorio y los pisos superiores de la casa. Kid simplemente no tienen la energía o la coordinación de aventurarse demasiado lejos dentro de la casa, y era mejor para la paz mental de Crona y la seguridad de ella y la de Mortimer que todos a permanecieran relativamente dentro de la misma zona. 

Sonriendo con cansancio a Crona, el joven se inclinó para darle un beso lento en los labios curtidos. 

—Hey, Crona. Sabes que me importas mucho, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respiró humilde, sosteniendo Kid lo más cerca posible—. Sí, lo sé. 

La sonrisa de Kid se iluminó, aunque sólo fuera un poco. 

—Bien…bien. 

Kid guardó silencio después eso, en vez tomó su lugar apoyando su oreja en el pecho de Crona para escuchar los latidos de su corazón. 

No importaba que él había dicho eso exactamente sólo veinte minutos antes. Crona lo escucharía decirlo una y otra vez con tal de que eso significaba que su mundo no tenía que terminar. 

* * *

 

Rayos tronaron y retumbaron por encima, el viento sacudió la casa con tanta furia que lo movió hasta sus cimientos. Pero incluso con los elementos enfurecidos en el exterior, los tres ocupantes de la habitación estaban inusualmente tranquilos, el bebé dormía mientras la pareja se centraba en los sonidos de la respiración del otro al tiempo con los crujidos de la casa. 

Crona jugueteó con su reloj de pulsera roto, sin poder verlo en la oscuridad. No es que importara mucho, el reloj solo servía como un recordatorio de los días pasados.

El tiempo se había vuelto insignificante y preciado a la vez. 

—Se durmió muy fácil esta noche —su voz sonaba inusualmente fuerte en el silencio de otro modo fijo de la habitación—. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era eructar después de comer y él estaba fuera dentro de unos segundos, el duerme tan profundamente como tu, va a ser una pesadilla despertarlo cuando comience a ir a la escuela. 

Crona exhaló, un tembloroso suspiro dispersó el aire estancado de la habitación. Olía a moho y a polvo, probablemente algo se estaba pudriendo. Nunca habían encontrado los propietarios anteriores y Crona no tenía el corazón o el estómago para inspeccionar el resto de la casa. 

Un apretón suave de su mano le animó a continuar. Crona no podía negar la petición. Así que habló. 

—Dios…Mortimer es más de lo que esperaba. El va a ser absolutamente precioso cuando crezca. Ya lo puedo ver. El es tu cara, tu sonrisa…tendrá a todos las chicas comiendo de su mano. 

Fue decayendo después de una larga pausa, dientes desgarrando la piel raída de sus labios agrietados. 

—Creo que va a desarrollar tu amor por la simetría. No puede estar cien por ciento segura de ello…en este momento es sólo que la simetría esta en su ADN. Tal vez va a trabajar en la Academia algún día. Será director cuando te retires, creo que es justo ya que corre en tu familia. Aunque si se parece en algo a ti, Dios nos ayude.

Allí, una débil sonrisa que se había ido tan pronto como vino; apenas una contracción de la boca, pero fue suficiente, la imagen sacando una risa que se desvaneció en un miserable sollozo lamentoso. Acercó al cuerpo sin vida hacia ella, el peso de la situación finalmente rompiendo su frágil fuerza y la arrastró hacia una histeria de lágrimas. 

—No, no, no, no...

Asfixiada con su propio aliento presionó la cabeza de Kid a su pecho, su mano temblorosa mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cabello lacio del otro de una manera que hizo poco para calmar el tono frenético de su voz. El hombre en sus brazos se movía al ritmo de sus jadeos ahogados, sin hacer ningún movimiento que no fuera el subir y bajar indistinguibles de su pecho. 

—No...no me hagas hacer esto sin ti —le rogó, apretando su agarre mientras presionaba sus labios contra la mandíbula de Kid—. No me dejes sola. No puedo criar a un niño por mi cuenta. Simplemente no puedo.

A lo lejos, vagamente, Crona podía oír el sonido de Mortimer comenzando a llorar. El sonido cortando a través de ella, con la precisión de un bisturí, dejando un camino de agonía que quemaba través de cada nervio de su cuerpo. Su mundo se estaba rompiendo y la pistola en la mesilla de noche se cernía sobre ella más oscura que la tormenta que se lamentaba afuera de sus ventanas. 

—¡Death the Kid ... _por favor_! 

_No me hagas hacer esto._

* * *

 

No se había movido en tres horas. 

Había llegado al punto en que Kid ni siquiera podía mirarla más. En su lugar, sólo parecía mirar directamente a través de ella, con la mirada fija en algo más allá de lo que Crona podía ver. Cuanto más miraba, más seguro era que se había convertido en— 

Lluvia golpeó incesante contra los cristales de las ventanas estropeadas, golpeaban a un ritmo que latía al compás con el dolor rotundo en su pecho —el sonido de un mórbido tambor redoblando para el acto final. El arma se sentía ardiente en su agarre, dolores fantasma lamiendo su camino hasta el brazo mientras se paró en frente de la cama matrimonial y su demacrado, pálido ocupante. 

Brevemente Crona volvió lo suficiente como para robar una mirada a Mortimer. Durmiendo a pierna suelta, el niño descansaba pacíficamente en una cesta cobijada hacia la parte posterior de la pared. Eso era lo más que podía alejarlo de la cama, lejos de la pistola en la mano, sin necesidad de retirarlo físicamente de la habitación. Era demasiado arriesgado dejarlo fuera de su vista. Habían hecho ese error antes. Habían bajado la guardia y se descuidaron, lo dejaron solo por un momento. 

Un solo grito fue suficiente para atraer a los zombies hacia él. Un segundo demasiado tarde y antes de que pudiera gritar Kid estaba prácticamente ahogándose en sangre zombi. Rojo floreció desde el cuello de la criatura en un arco sangrienta como un lirio larguirucho. En realidad no era mucho, no más sangrienta de lo que cabría esperar de una arteria del cuello cortada. 

Sólo un chorro fue suficiente para que se filtrara en la herida abierta a lo largo de su brazo y se transfiriera. 

Luchando contra todo impulso de simplemente tirar el arma, Crona lentamente levantó el brazo para señalar el cañón de la pistola en ángulo recto hacia la cabeza del hombre. Vomitó amenazaba con burbujearse desde la parte posterior de la garganta, la acidez del sabor ardiente en la punta de su lengua. La seguridad de la pistola dio un click audible, ya que estaba apagado, el sonido penetrando su ya alto sentido de conciencia. 

De forma inesperada, como si estuviera consciente y reaccionando ante el sonido, un par de ojos amarillos apagados, casi negros perezosamente se movieron y la atraparon bajo una mirada vacía. Apenas eran humanos, lo que quedaba del hombre una vez animado sólo podía ver a Crona con una mirada casi de disculpa. 

Esto no era justo. No se suponía que debía terminar así. 

_Crona._

Por una fracción de segundo, la mente de Crona estaba terriblemente silenciosa de la estática de sus frenéticos, apáticos, desarticulados pensamientos los cuales se había crecido a acostumbrar. Sólo una cosa estaba clara en los restos caótico de su mente. 

_Crona, te amo._  

—Sí, lo sé. 

Las nubes se abrieron con el sonido de los disparos. 

—Yo también te amo.


	7. Sentir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuación de "Entusiasmo". Death the Kid no es bueno para ocultar lo que siente, por suerte Crona no sabe leer a las personas.

Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando tocaron su herida, pero se forzó a si mismo a no hacer el más mínimo ruido.

Crona, sin percatar las expresiones de Kid, siguió trabajando en vestir la herida en su estómago. Patty la ayudaba cortando tiras de tela esterilizadas cuando la espadachín se los pedía, mientras que Liz hablaba en tonos bajos al pequeño espejo de mano.

—Tenemos a un herido, solicitamos atención médica en el lado este del bosque…si, se encuentra consiente, logramos controlar la hemorragia pero tenemos miedo de moverlo y agravar la herida…entendido, esperamos —Liz cortó comunicación y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su chaleco.

—Eso estuvo muuuy cerquita— comentó Patty una vez que Liz se hubiera reunido con el grupo.

—Si, demasiado cerca, un poco más y estuviéramos sosteniendo tus órganos.

—Gracias por la imagen mental, Liz —masculló sarcástico el Shinigami desde su posición acostada en el suelo.     

Una larga cortada viajaba de manera horizontal a lo ancho de su cuerpo, por fortuna no era profunda, pero era mejor no moverse y abrirla con movimientos innecesarios. Limpiaron el lodo de su herida lo mejor que pudieron pero para poder tratar la herida adecuadamente su camisa blanca de vestir y su camiseta fueron removidas, no le importaba mucho ya que esas prendas estaban rotas y embarradas con fango y sangre, no iba a valer la pena siquiera lavarlas cuando regresaran a su casa. No le avergonzaba desvestirse en frente de sus armas, ya lo habían visto sin camisa muchas veces en el tiempo que han estado juntos pero, de no ser por la gravedad de la situación, Death the Kid hubiera estado profundamente avergonzado en tener que hacerlo enfrente de la chica que (solamente un poco) le gustaba. 

Para su suerte Crona parecía estar demasiada preocupada por su herida como para poder admirar el físico atlético de Kid. Sin embargo para el Shinigami, era difícil ignorar el hecho que la chica que le gustaba (solo un poco, muy poco… ¡enserio!) tenía sus manos recorriendo su pecho y estómago…y de lo bien que se sentía.

Pero antes de que sus fantasías viajaran a territorios peligrosos, Crona dio un último tirón a la venda, asegurando la tela en su lugar.

—Listo —murmuró la chica, retirando sus manos de su vientre. Kid intentó ignorar la pequeña decepción que surgió cuando eso paso, sin mucho éxito.

Las pistolas demoniacas se acercaron para inspeccionar el trabajo de Crona. 

—¡Guau, eres muy buena en esto! —dijo Liz.

—¡Keh! No eres tan inservible como creía —Ragnarok comentó, eligiendo ese momento para salir y escuchar la conversación en persona.

A pesar del cumplido que se le había dado, Crona negó sus palabras con la cabeza agachada, sus manos apretando el material de su vestido—. S-Si hubiera intervenido a tiempo, e-esto no hubiera pasado… 

—¡Pero no fue tu culpa! —dijo Patty, con una sonrisa no tan infantil en su cara— ¡Fue culpa de Kid, nadie lo mandó a que saltara en frente del monstruo cuando estaba a punto de atacarte! ¡Cuando se trata de Crona, Kid siempre hace estupideces!

Desearía que el poder para matar a personas con la mirada fuera posible para los Shinigamis, si los tuviera Patty ya se hubiera muerto unas tres veces seguidas. El pistolero le dio una mirada asesina a la más joven del grupo, Patty se tapó la boca por mencionar lo indebido y Liz cubrió sus ojos, dando un exasperado suspiro al verse rodeado de idiotas.  

Las palabras de la rubia tuvieron el efecto que Kid temía, como si hubiera sido golpeada por un rayo, Crona volteó y lo atrapó con una mirada de sus grandes ojos azules. Death the Kid, cohibido bajo su vista azulina no pudo hacer más que cohibirse disimuladamente en el piso, deseando con todo su ser que la tierra se abriera y lo tragara entero.

—¿Por que hiciste eso? —preguntó Crona con toda la inocencia que poseía. 

—¡Si rallitas, si tanto querías morir te hubieras esperado cuando mi Técnico no estuviera presente! —acusó Ragnarok desde su cómoda posición en la cabeza de Crona. 

Detrás de ella las pistolas compartieron una mirada de nerviosismo y, sin que se diera cuenta la espadachín, las hermanas se levantaron y se alejaron lo suficiente para concederles privacidad. 

Una pregunta tan sencilla y a la vez tan complicada. Death the Kid buscaba desesperadamente una respuesta convincente para darle, pero ninguna era suficiente como para justificar sus acciones sin decir la verdad. Si daba una respuesta vaga, ella seguramente cuestionaría su estado mental (si es que no lo estaba haciendo ya), pero si respondía con sinceridad sus sentimientos saldrían a la luz por segunda vez. 

Cuando se le confesó en el silencio de la cocina no fue tan dramático como esperaba, pero el recuerdo de ser rechazado estaba siempre presente en su conciencia cuando trataba con ella, como una advertencia de lo que pasaría si se sinceraba de nuevo. Respetaba por completo su decisión de permanecer como amigos, pero la parte egoísta de su corazón se negaba a aceptarlo y esperaba con impaciencia el momento en el que Crona cambiara de opinión. Sus sentimientos hacia la tímida chica no habían cambiado desde entonces y en el transcurso de los meses creía que había hecho un buen trabajo disimulando sus emociones cuando de Crona se tratase. Hasta hace unas horas, cuando encontraron al Kishin.

La llamaron la “Dama del Lago”, un demonio que había permanecido oculto dentro de la profundidades del bosque por mas de tres siglos, hasta que una compañía de bienes raíces compró la tierra y empezaron a destruir el bosque con el fin de hacer espacio para casas de interés medio. El movimiento de la maquinaria y el incremento considerable de almas humanas despertaron a la Dama de su letargo, comenzando a atacar a diestra y siniestra a cualquiera que entrara al bosque.

Cuando recibieron el reporte la Dama fue clasifica como una misión para los Técnicos de una estrella, ya que el demonio era débil y se valía de trucos para atrapar a sus víctimas. Death the Kid y las Thompson aceptaron la misión sin pensarlo, llevando consigo a Crona ya que estaba en necesidad de los créditos extra para su clase de almas y aun no se le concedía el permiso para poder hacer misiones por su cuenta. 

A pesar de que Liz y Patty eran las únicas que sabían con certeza lo que paso esa tarde en la cocina, no trataron a Crona de manera distinta como él temía. Y Crona lo trató como si nunca se le hubiera confesado en primer lugar. Todos parecían haber seguido adelante con sus vidas pero su corazón seguía atascado en ese momento, claro que intentaba poner eso detrás de él, sin embargo era difícil cuando tenías siempre al recordatorio de tu rechazo en tu vida.

Pero Kid era perseverante, siguió con su vida con Crona como su amiga y jamás volvió a tocar el tema, inclusive tomó esta misión como una prueba para si mismo, el objetivo era sencillo: tratar a Crona como una compañera más. Significaba que no estaría revoloteando a su alrededor durante toda la misión, ya no robaría miradas furtivas hacia ella cuando no se diera cuenta y sobre todo dejar de pensar en ella de una manera romántica.

Los primeros dos puntos eran fáciles de cumplir fue con el tercero en el que tuvo problemas, ya que pensar en ella se había vuelto un mal habito de su parte. Para remediarlo concentró todos sus atenciones en idear un plan para atrapar al Kishin, así fue como creó el plan de sacar al demonio del bosque y así poder atacarla en el abierto. Los documentos que tenía Shibusen de ella describían que su modus operandi era salir de noche y confundir a sus víctimas con alucinaciones. La exacta naturaleza de las ilusiones no estaba descrita en el reporte, excepto que solo afectaban a los hombres.

—Entonces significa que nosotras tres entraremos al bosque encantado para enfrentar a un Kishin especialista en ilusiones, genial —dijo Liz sarcásticamente, estrechando su cuerpo mientras miraba a la entrada ominosa del bosque con rodillas temblorosas.

Kid negó con la cabeza—. Al contrario Liz, _ustedes_ se quedan aquí, yo entraré y la atraeré hacia ustedes.

Liz lo miró como si hubiera sugerido saltar a un piscina llena de tiburones sin trajes de baño.

—¡¿Qué, acaso estas loco!? —reprochó Liz, apuntando un dedo acusador al rostro indiferente de su Técnico— ¡Enfrentar por tu cuenta a un Kishin es suicidio, incluso yo puso atención a esa parte de la clase, un técnico sin su arma es como un cazador sin pistola!

—Tranquila, no planeo enfrentarla. Entraré, llamaré su atención, la llevaré con ustedes y la atacamos todos juntos. 

Liz no estaba convencida con el plan, pero luego de pensar por unos segundos levantó un brazo con dirección hacia Crona—. Al menos lleva a Crona contigo-

— _¡No!_

La protesta de Kid toma a las tres por sorpresa, incluso Patty quien no había estado prestando ni la más minima atención, como siempre, volteó a ver al Shinigami con curiosidad. Kid no se atrevió a ver que expresión portaba Crona.

—No —continuó con un tono más tranquilo— es probable que el Kishin se confunda por la apariencia de Crona y elija no salir, los reportes dicen que solo aparece cuando cree que tiene la ventaja y ante personas que tengan una apariencia estrictamente masculina.

Liz lo observó por unos instantes, él sabía perfectamente lo que buscaba y fue for eso que se esforzó en mantener su cara en una expresión de perfecta apatía. No era el lugar ni el momento de discutir asuntos sentimentales cuando había una misión que cumplir.    

Con un suspiro de ella supo que él había ganado, su pistola agitó una mano con dirección al bosque.

—Bien, tu ganas, seguiremos tu plan pero recuerda, si no regresas en una hora nosotras iremos a rescatar tu pálido trasero ¿Quedó claro?

—Como el cristal —sin decir más dio media vuelta y caminó con dirección al bosque. 

Con paso lento y tranquilo se movió entre los árboles, su mente cuidadosamente en blanco y atento a cualquier anormalidad. 

Aunque las plantas crecían de manera desigual para su gusto, incluso el obsesivo compulsivo tenía que estar de acuerdo que era un lugar bastante hermoso. La luz del atardecer se filtraba por entre las copas de los robles y álamos, pintando todo a su alrededor en dorado y rojo sangre, una ligera bruma se movía perezosamente con la refrescante brisa y los rayos de luz que se reflejaban en el aire le daban un toque dramático a la escena. Por un momento olvidó que todavía era verano y que había entrado a un paraíso otoñal. A su alrededor los ruidos de los animales y los insectos llegaron a sus oídos como una orquesta de la naturaleza, dandole la bienvenida a su hogar.        

Por más hermosa que era el lugar, Death the Kid no se dejó engañar por la imagen ante sus ojos. Si no tenía cuidado podría caer en la trampa del Kishin por dejarse llevar por la tranquilidad del paisaje, así que mantuvo un expresión de desinterés firmemente en su rostro y siguió caminando con sus ojos dorados vigilando con atención por cualquier señal de su objetivo.

El momento que llegó a pensar que nunca encontraría al endemoniado Kishin fue cuando se topó con la guarida de la criatura: un gran lago ubicado en el corazón del forestal.

Ciertamente no era el cuerpo de agua más grande que había visto en su vida pero su tamaño era considerable, tenía que forzar la vista solo para visualizar la otra orilla del lago. Pero lo que lo dejo sin aliento y sin palabras fue la perfecta simetría. El viento se había detenido así que el agua reflejaba perfectamente el anochecer como un gran espejo, creando la imagen de dos cielos estrellados contorneados por la copa de los arboles. Esta imagen tan perfecta estimuló su altamente desarrollado sentido de la simetría y admiraba el milagro de la naturaleza como un niño en una dulcería.

—¡Es un milagro de la naturaleza! —gritó a los cuatros vientos— ¡El universo se encuentra en perfecto balance! ¡Doy gracias a todos los astros y a todos los dioses por permitir que presenciara tal momento! ¡Simetría~! 

Ahora que lo reflexionaba, el momento en que entró al bosque fue el momento que cayó en la trampa del Kishin. El bosque era demasiado perfecto como para ser real, el lago demasiado grande como para poder pasar desapercibido por los mapas del mundo y había demasiadas estrellas para ser un terreno tan cercano a la ciudad de Londres. Pero en ese momento no podía pensar en esos detalles, enredado en las redes de la ilusión y sus manías, el Kishin lo tenía donde quería y fue entonces que la criatura decidió aparecer, usando la forma que lo desarmó por completo.

Un destello de rosa hizo que volteara a su izquierda. La noche había caído con solo la luna de farol en la oscuridad, bañando todo con su luz blanquecina y contorneando la figura esbelta de Crona. 

Kid se detuvo y se dirigió hacia ella corriendo, su entusiasmo creciendo diez veces con ella presente.

—¡Crona, qué bueno que llegas! ¿Ves lo hermoso del paisaje, el balance perfecto y la armonía entre el cielo y la tierra expresada en una inigualable simetría…Crona?

El silencio de la susodicha hizo que el shinigami pausara, ella tenía su espalda hacia él, con la cabeza agachada y sujetando el brazo derecho en su común pose de inseguridad. Lentamente giró su cuerpo hacia el shinigami, mostrando poco a poco un rostro lleno de tristeza y remordimiento. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar la chica se abalanzó hacia él en un abrazo, enterrando su rostro en su hombro mientras temblaba.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó frenético el Shinigami— ¿Estás bien? ¿Donde están Liz y Patty? 

No sabía que hacer, no era bueno consolando a las personas y tenido a Crona tan cerca hacia que su cabeza diera vueltas, sus pensamientos corriendo en todas direcciones y el chico no podía enfocarse en una sola. Los brazos de Crona lo sujetaron con fuerza por unos instantes antes de liberarlo, el rostro de Crona brillaba a la luz de la luna mostrando un rastro mojado de lágrimas.                 

—K-Kid, l-lo siento ta-tanto —dijo la chica entre sollozos— f-fui demasiado desconsiderada. 

—¿Crona, de que estás hablando?  

La chica agachó la cabeza avergonzada—. E-Ese día d-después del torneo…lo que dijiste en la cocina … 

Death the Kid dio un paso hacia atrás, su corazón latió con tanta fuerza que sintió que su cabeza iba a estallar.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso ahora?

—B-Bueno yo…d-después de pe-pensarlo, me di c-cuenta que…que yo…c-cometí un e-error. 

Kid no dijo nada, no podía formar palabras, ni mucho menos enunciados coherentes al ver que su sueño se estaba volviendo en realidad en frente de él. Sus manos temblorosas fueron atrapadas en las pálidas y rasposas manos de la espadachín, la cual le dio una tierna sonrisa mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia la derecha y se acercaba con deliberada lentitud a su rostro, alineando sus bocas perfectamente para que se encontraran. El Shinigami cerró sus ojos color miel y mantuvo su pose erguida aunque sentía que sus piernas iban a fallarle en cualquier momento, sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas, su reparación se volvía entrecortada, los latidos de su corazón inundaban sus oídos y bloquearon cualquier sonido, cualquier protesta que pudiera tener su cerebro. 

Su sueño…estaba…tan…cerca… 

Las manos que lo sostenían desaparecieron dejando detrás un rastro de rasguños sobre sus muñecas. Kid gritó cuando fue empujado con fuerza al suelo, su boca se llenó de lodo y fango cuando su rostro encontró al piso, el ruido de disparos y gritos sobrenaturales se escucharon sobre él y el Shinigami luchó por levantarse del lodazal donde se encontraba.

El encanto se había roto y el bello bosque había desaparecido, junto con el lago y su divina simetría. En su lugar solo había un forestal de arboles muertos y enfermizos, el lago no era más que un pozo lleno de agua sucia y basura que apestaba horriblemente a drenaje, el cielo nocturno estaba cubierto por una bruma que reflejaba las luces de la ciudad tiñendo las nubes con amarillo, blanco y negro.

La Dama del Lago, ahora en su verdadera forma, era una cosa escuálida y larguirucha. Era tan alta que su cuerpo no parecía poder soportar tal peso y su espalda se encorvaba perfectamente en una “U” invertida. Desde donde estaba no podía ver el rostro de la criatura pero no ayudaba que estaba cubierto por un larguísimo velo de pelo húmedo. Su pelo era largo, de color verde oscuro parecido a las algas, que se arrastraba en el suelo en mechones largos y embrollados, por si fuera poco su cabello estaba vivo y los podía usar a voluntad. Se movían como tentáculos enfurecidos mientras atacaban a Patty y a Liz en su forma de arma, pero la menor de las Thompson era rápida al jalar el gatillo y destrozaba el cabello como si nada.     

—¿¡KID TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN!? —gritó Liz en su forma de arma, mientras Patty disparaba con rapidez y certeza hacia la criatura.

—¡Si! —contestó el chico, escupiendo lodo y sangre mientras se levantaba. 

Su cuello y sus muñecas palpitaban dolorosamente, costó trabajo poder encontrar sus pies ya que su cabeza le daba vueltas por la falta de oxígeno. Apretó los dientes con furia, había caído perfectamente en la trampa del demonio, un poco más y hubiera muerto felizmente estrangulado, dio gracias al cielo por sus armas mientras encontraba apoyo en el hombro que le ofreció Crona.     

En frente de él, la verdadera Crona lo cubría con Ragnarok en una pose defensiva. Ella lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo, esperando por el Shinigami antes de entrar al combate. Una vez que sintió que su cabeza ya no le iba a explotar por el más ligero movimiento, asintió y los dos corrieron hacia la contienda, Crona con la espada en alto y Death the Kid llamando a sus armas hacia él.

—¡LIZ, PATTY, AHORA! 

Las pistolas se materializaron en sus manos como dos pistolas plateadas, pesadas, frías y reconfortantes en sus manos. Con un hábil movimiento de sus dedos, las puso de cabeza y jaló los gatillos con sus meñiques sin misericordia al rostro del Kishin. Este gritó y cubrió su rostro con sus largos y arrugados dedos, Crona se acercó corriendo y blandió su espada hacia las rodillas del monstruo, cayó de espaldas al lago contaminado y parecía haberse enredado en sus propios tentáculos ya que chapoteaba salvajemente contra el agua. 

Crona alzó su espada y Kid sus pistolas en preparación para el golpe final, esperando la oportunidad para acabar con el Kishin. Kid era quien miraba con más atención, alimentado por el dolor de un orgullo herido el Shinigami era quien más ansiaba destrozar el cuerpo del monstruo y tener su alma corrupta en sus manos. Se había atrevido a aprovecharse de sus manías y de una herida emocional que no se había recuperado de todo, pero más que nada estaba molesto que la criatura había podido manipularlo tan fácilmente ¿Acaso estos sentimientos que albergaba por la espadachín eran tan fáciles de leer? ¿Después de todo lo que hizo por ocultarlos?

Antes de que pudiera formular alguna respuesta la criatura había desaparecido debajo del agua.

La pareja de Técnicos miraron con sorpresa al lugar donde había estado el Kishin, voltearon rápidamente en busca de la criatura con todos sus sentidos al alerta y sus armas en alto. Un silencio tenso se dejó escuchar en el lago, roto ocasionalmente por el ruido de sus pasos moviendo el agua y el de sus agitadas respiraciones, ni siquiera había un grillo cantando o algún búho ululando en la distancia. 

Entonces, en su afán por encontrar a la criatura, cometieron un grave error: se separaron unos cuantos metros, lo suficiente para que la Dama se interpusiera entre ellos.

En un gran estallido de agua y lodo, la criatura empujó al equipo a lados opuestos del lago. Death the Kid se recuperó en el aire y aterrizó sin problemas en la orilla pero Crona no tuvo tanta suerte. Recibiendo el golpe de lleno la chica fue aventada como una muñeca de trapo hacia la orilla opuesta y chocó contra varios arboles, atravesando las gruesas cortezas por la fuerza bruta del Kishin. Si ella fuese cualquiera seguramente hubiera muerto pero su sangre negra la protegía mejor que cualquier armadura, así que el golpe simplemente la había dejado severamente aturdida. 

El cuerpo de la chica deslizó sin protestar por la corteza del árbol, dejando su silueta marcada en la madera, y cayó al suelo boca abajo.

—¡Imbécil de mierda levantate que nos van a matar! —Gritó Ragnarok desde la mano de Crona.

La cabeza de Crona volteó ligeramente en dirección a los gritos de su Arma, su mano libre palpó el suelo tentativamente en busca de soporte pero solo consiguió levantarse unos cuantos centímetros de la tierra antes de volver caer en ella.

La Dama del Lago se acercaba con lentitud hacia ella con su cabello filoso en alto, Ragnarok seguía gritando, Crona no podía moverse y Death the Kid corrió como nunca había corrido en su vida hacia la escena. Fue una de las pocas veces en su vida en las cuales no pensó, no tenía un plan o algún truco bajo la manga, solo sabía que tenía impedir que lastimarán a Crona o peor…

Ni siquiera gritó para anunciar su presencia, en unos segundos estaba entre ella y el demonio, con Liz y Patty apuntadas hacia la cara del Kishin disparando furiosamente.

— _¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!_ —El grito del Shinigami rugió sobre los disparos.

La criatura se movía en espasmos con cada bala que penetraba sus cuerpo, sangre salpicaba todo a su alrededor pero la cosa apenas podía gritar del dolor cuando otra bala encontraba su cuerpo. En un desesperado intento de liberarse sacudió salvajemente su cabeza, mandando largos mechones de pelo afilados hacia el estómago de su atacante. Uno de los cabellos logró cortarlo justo en el instante que Kid disparó la última bala, pulverizando la cabeza del demonio. Dolor quemó un camino sobre su estómago, casi haciendo que el joven se dejara caer de rodillas, fue por solo pura terquedad que tragó su grito y terminó con la misión.  

Después de tal espectáculo el silencio era ensordecedor en el lago, sin embargo al Shinigami le importaba un comido el silencio. Soltó a sus armas, las cuales se transformaron antes de que tocaran el suelo, y corrió hacia el lado de Crona su corazón latiendo frenéticamente en su garganta.

—¡¿Crona, te encuentras bien?!

Tardó un momento en contestar pero asintió levemente la cabeza, el leve movimiento resultó ser  demasiado para ella y se inmutó visiblemente. Kid la ayudó a incorporarse, recargando a la chica contra el árbol mientras frotaba su hombro en manera de consuelo. 

Las hermanas se acercaron hacia la pareja, ilesas y cansadas, mirando la escena con ternura mientras se recargaban contra el árbol.

—Que bueno que se acabó —dijo Liz, estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza.

—¡Je, Je, el Kishin hizo boom! —Patty se dejó caer sentada a un lado de Crona— ¡Oye Crona! ¿Te duele mucho?

—S-Solo un poco, he tendido p-peores…

No era el mejor chiste de todos los tiempos pero aun así el grupo estalló en risas, ya que en ese momento su comentario describía perfectamente su situación. No había sido la pelea más dura que habían participado en sus vidas, ni iba a ser la última, pero si estuvo demasiado cerca para todos los presentes, más para la pareja de Técnicos. Kid tocó las marcas en su cuello y suprimió las ganas de estremecerse, tenía que tener cuidado la próxima vez que estuviera en alguna misión con Crona, su distracción casi les había costado la vida y eso era algo que no podía perdonarse. En ese momento juró que nunca más se dejaría llevar por los sentimientos cuando se encontraba en una misión, especialmente si ella estaba ahí.

Cuando los ojos de Crona encontraron de nuevo su enfoque, Kid la ayudó a incorporase o al menos lo intentó, un pequeño gritó escapó de su boca cuando movió sin querer la herida en su estómago. Apoyó una mano contra el árbol mientras la otra se envolvía automáticamente en su vientre, después de unos instantes retiró su mano y vio que estaba manchada de sangre fresca.

—¡Kid!

—¡Mierda, el Kishin te dejó hecho pedazos!

—Oh huh, Kid está un poquito lastimadito ¡Je, je, je!

Entonces lo demás, como dicen, fue historia.

Y Kid todavía no tenía una respuesta para Crona.

Volteando a todas direcciones menos hacia la chica, el Shinigami se encontraba debatiendo contra si mismo si decirle la verdad o una mentira piadosa, cualquiera de las dos opciones anteriores lo dejaban en una situación vergonzosa para ambos. Los ojos azules de Crona no lo dejaron ni por un minuto, simplemente lo veían con infinita curiosidad y con creciente preocupación. Entonces decidió ir por la menos vergonzosa: una mezcla de ambas.

—El Kishin estaba apunto de atacarte, eres mi amiga y es mi deber cuidarte —Kid continuó— además era la oportunidad perfecta para atacar ya que estaba distraído.

Crona frunció el ceño, no había aceptado su excusa como él esperaba y Kid sintió como su alma iba a sus pies. Este simplemente no era su día, no tenía excusas y no quería dar explicaciones ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perceptiva? Amaba y odiaba esa cualidad en ella…

Pero la suerte le sonrió, en ese momento llegó el escuadrón médico de Shibusen y lo rodearon por completo, separándolo de Crona y los demás. Sin que nadie lo notara, soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras lo subían a una camilla e inmediatamente se puso a pensar en alguna excusa creíble para la próxima vez que se encontrara con la espadachín.                                               

¿Existía alguna excusa para justificar los sentimientos? Death the Kid no lo sabía pero no significaba que no iba a hacer todo lo posible por encontrarla.         


	8. Suave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ser la esposa de Shinigami, la más grande figura política y social del mundo, no es nada fácil especialmente cuando nunca creciste en (algún tipo de) sociedad.

Alguien tocaba la puerta pero Crona no hizo movimiento alguno para contestar.

—Crona se que estas ahí.

Se apegó mas a la esquina del armario. Escondida detrás de una cubeta de plástico y tres escobas, parecía mas a una niña asustada que la distinguida esposa del dios de la muerte. Sin embargo en ese momento le importaba un bledo los títulos si significaba que podía esconderse por un poco más de tiempo.

La puerta se abrió y la sombra de su visitante se extendió por el piso, casi tocando la punta de sus pies descalzos. Un par de elegantes zapatos negros aparecieron en su vista y la mujer suspiró, alzando la mirada con reluctancia hacia el rostro de su marido. Esperaba encontrar enojo o al menos decepción en su mirada, después de todo había metido la pata en el evento político más importante del año y en vez de afrontarlo se había escapado con la cola entre las patas al primer lugar oscuro que podía encontrar.

Sin embargo la cara de su marido, normalmente la imagen perfecta de control e indiferencia, 

estaba contraída en una mueca curiosa en un intento de controlar su creciente sonrisa, sus hombros ligeramente sacudiendo por el esfuerzo.

—¿P-Por qué te ríes? —pregunta indignada cuando el Shinigami por fin estalló en risas.

Crona se hizo a un lado para concederle espacio a Death the Kid, incluso eso no era suficiente y el hombre tuvo que mover la cubeta y las escobas para poder sentarse a su lado, su nueva posición era incómoda y algo apretada dentro del espacio reducido del armario pero manejable.

—He visto cosas enormes volar sin explicación alguna, —dijo después de momento de silencio—  pero nunca había visto un pastel de ese tamaño volar tan alto…y que cayera perfectamente sobre de la esposa del embajador. 

Cualquier auto control que tuviera no fue suficiente para controlar su creciente risa y estalló en carcajadas, de esas ruidosas y largas que te dejan sin aliento después de un tiempo. Era tan raro verlo reír de esa manera que Crona solo podía observarlo, parecía más joven de lo que realmente era, menos severo y más humano. Por un momento quedó tan absorta en el rostro de Death the Kid que pudo olvidar el desastroso incidente que dejó atrás en la sala de baile. Solo por un momento, el cual pasó rápidamente y regresó a su depresión.

La mujer de cabello rosa suspiró, el ruido callando las risas de su esposo. Escondió su rostro en sus rodillas, algo que no había hecho desde su adolescencia. La expresión de Kid se suavizó.

—Amor, solo fue un accidente y nadie salió severamente lastimado, hay que volver a la fiesta.

El Shinigami jaló con cuidado del ante brazo de su esposa pero esta se negó a moverse de su sitio.  

—Soy un desastre —murmuró, ovillando su cuerpo—. Lo intenté, de veras lo intenté, pero no importó las lenguas que aprendí, las lecciones de etiqueta o saber que tenedor usar, en los ojos de esas personas…no soy más que basura…

Incluso dentro de la privacidad del armario, todavía podía sentir las miradas y los murmullos sobre su espalda como arañas patonas recorriendo su piel, dandole escalofríos. No era justo, ella había sido perfectamente cortés, la imagen ejemplar de modales y educación gracias a los esfuerzos de Maka, Tsubaki, Soul y Kid combinados, pero aún así la trataron como una molestia, algo que no merecía su valioso tiempo. Sintiéndose cohibida en esa atmósfera, Crona solo buscaba un lugar donde refugiarse o al menos un rostro familiar pero accidentalmente se recargó contra una carreta llena de bocadillos. Fue el ejemplo perfecto del efecto domino, pero a escala más grande y desastrosa.

La carreta chocó contra un invitado anciano, el cual perdió balance y cayó sobre la espalda de una mujer tomando café, la fuerza del golpe la tomó por sorpresa y el vaso salió volando de sus manos, aterrizando sobre el rostro de un hombre de considerable peso, el hombre gritó y tropezó con una de las sillas y todo su peso recayó sobre una mesa con comida donde al final de esta se encontraba el nefasto pastel. Aun con todas las cosas que tenía encima, el peso del hombre fue demasiado y la mesa cedió, catapultando el postre a los cielos.

Crona junto con los otros invitados horrorizados solo podían ver como el pastel surcaba por encima de la fiesta como un ave sin alas, las manos de Crona se alzaron en un vano intento de detener el postre fugitivo pero encontraron un lugar sobre su boca cuando vio hacia donde se dirigía: justo sobre la cabeza de la desprevenida esposa del embajador, la mujer que entre todos los invitados era la que más detestaba a Crona por razones que ella no comprendía.

El dulce se estrelló contra su cabeza con un sonoro ¡SPLAT! y toda la gala cayó en un silencio pasmado al ver a la solemne mujer cubierta de pies a cabeza en betún y azúcar. Su cara se puso roja pero no por vergüenza sino de furia y su cuerpo temblaba por la ira desatada, finalmente  pegó un grito tan fuerte que hizo a todos los presente dar un paso hacia atrás.

Crona tomó esto como una señal para largarse, escabullendo entre los invitados con la misma destreza que un ratón (aunque todos estaban demasiados absortos por la escena como para prestarle atención) y entró por las puertas de la salida más cercana. Iba a dirigirse a los baños pero cambió de opinión sabiendo que ese iba a ser el lugar donde llevarían a la mujer, entonces escuchó ruidos de pasos acercando y la mujer se quitó los tacones para correr al proximo escondite más cercano que resultó ser el closet.                      

El brazo de Kid se deslizó con suavidad sobre sus hombros, sacándola de sus pensamientos, y la trajo hacia él, su cabeza rosada descansando perfectamente en la cavidad de su cuello. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que la voz del Shinigami vibró placenteramente contra ella cuando habló.

—Crona, esa gente jamás vivirán ni la mitad de las cosas que te tocaron experimentar, no te entienden y tal vez nunca lo harán por eso cualquier opinión que tengan sobre ti no importa en lo absoluto —Kid hizo una pausa para aclarar su garganta—. Así que se derramaste pastel sobre la esposa del embajador ¿Y qué? Si supieras lo que _yo_ hice cuando mi padre me lleve a estas reuniones por primera vez…

La mujer de cabello rosado arqueó sus cejas en curiosidad— ¿Que hiciste?

—Solo te diré que involucraba un vestido asimétrico, unas tijeras y un Shinigami de seis años que no sabía que tocar el vestido de una dama es lo peor que uno puede hacer.

Crona se cubrió la boca para contener su risa convirtiendo el sonido en bufidos, Kid rodó los ojos pero la pequeña sonrisa arruinó la severidad en el gesto. Un silencio cómodo los a cobijó dentro del pequeño armario y en su mente la mujer catalogó el momento en su memoria, como uno de los tantos instantes en su vida que agradecía a cualquier Dios, estrella o destino que la trajo hasta aquí. Claro que había capítulos de su vida que quisiera arrancar y deshacerse, pero entonces no había garantía que ella estuviera ahora mismo en los brazos de Kid o portando el anillo de calavera en su mano izquierda. Si, su vida había empezado del asco, lo admitía, pero la trajo hasta aquí así que de cierto modo todo había valido la pena.

Levantando su cabeza con resolución, se puso los tacones que había dejado a un lado y se levantó con Death the Kid a un lado de ella. Las manos de la pareja se enlazaron y salieron del pequeño cuarto con toda la dignidad posible.

—Tengo que disculparme con la señora, es lo menos que puedo hacer —dijo Crona mientras caminaban hacia la fiesta.

—¿Aun sabiendo que te odia ahora más que nunca?

— _Especialmente_ por eso, una de las dos tiene que ser el adulto.

El hombre soltó un bufido y dieron vuelta en la esquina, la puerta estaba cerrada pero la luz dorada de la fiesta se esparcía por el piso como una alfombra iluminada. El Shinigami posó una mano sobre el picaporte para pasar pero un pequeño tirón de su mano lo detuvo. Crona lo miraba con una vulnerabilidad que lo tomó por sorpresa hasta que ella desvió su mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas, la presión sobre su mano aumentó.  

—Por favor no vuelvas a dejarme sola. —Dijo Crona. Cualquiera diría que se refería a la fiesta que estaban a punto de reingresar, pero había algo más profundo detrás de la simple frase y por fortuna captó el mensaje sin muchos problemas.            

Death the Kid regresó el apretón con convicción. 

—Jamás.      


	9. Frío

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un paseo con su hijo lleva a una conversación sobre su posible futura esposa.

Ubicado en el corazón del desierto el clima de Death City solo se podía describir como extremoso, si no estaba tan caliente como para derretir el asfalto era tan frío como para resecar la piel con la más minima brisa, no existía un punto medio.

Shinigami-sama, quien no podía sentir estos cambios de temperatura, solo sabía esto por las quejas que ocasionalmente escuchaba de las personas a su alrededor y por la vestimenta que la mayoría usaba. Estos detalles anteriormente pasaban desapercibidos para el Dios de la Muerte pero con la llegada de su hijo Death the Kid, un instinto paternal lo incitó a prestar atención a los cambios climáticos de su ciudad. 

Por esa razón esa tarde antes de dar su paseo rutinario con su hijo, vistió al niño en una gabardina de lana negra sobre su usual traje, unos guantes amarillos y una bufanda del mismo. En su opinión era un conjunto bastante sencillo por eso se sorprendió cuando muchas madres solteras detuvieron a él y a su hijo, para complementar el atuendo y de paso los rasgos físicos del niño.

Además de las pequeñas interrupciones, llegaron al parque sin problemas y después de que Kid se había sentado en su columpio favorito (ubicado justo en el medio del parque) que le hizo una pregunta extraña.

—Padre ¿Como se atrapa a una niña con el meñique?

Shinigami-sama ladeó la cabeza, dejando su máscara perfectamente en horizontal— ¿Con el meñique, dónde escuchaste eso?

—Lo dijo una señora, que algún día tendría a las niñas enrolladas en mi meñique —el niño alzo su mano izquierda y movió su dedo diminuto en énfasis de su declaración— ¿Como hago eso padre, acaso mis manos serán tan grandes como para enrollar a una persona con un dedo?

El dios de la muerte soltó una gran carcajada, ahora que entendía lo que quería decir su hijo, aplaudiendo con sus enormes manos blancas debido a la risa.

—¡Oh no, no, Kid! Se refiere a que algún día muchas niñas te verán atractivo y harán todo lo que quieras con el fin de tener tu atención —dijo el adulto, que en su más sincera opinión su hijo ya estaba haciendo exactamente eso a la tierna edad de seis años.

La boca de Kid se formó en una pequeña “O” y asintió, no entendiendo del todo pero lo suficiente como para saber a que se refería la señora cuando hizo ese comentario. El silencio cayó sobre la pequeña familia inmortal, excepto por el sonido de los columpios y las risas de otras familias que también estaban disfrutando del parque, aprovechando el clima invernal de Death City para relajarse. No duró mucho, ya que su hijo poseía mucha curiosidad además de ser inteligente para su edad.

—¿Y si todas las niñas que atraigo son asimétricas? —preguntó el niño con una mueca de desagrado.

Con una sonrisa divertida que no se podía apreciar debido a la máscara, el padre se colocó detrás de su hijo y empujo levemente el columpio, impulsando al niño.

—Bueno, simplemente les dices que lo sientes mucho pero no compartes su sentimientos.

—¡No me refiere a eso! ¿Qué pasa si no me gusta ninguna, si todas son feas o malvadas?

—Ciertamente los humanos no son perfectos, pero estoy seguro que encontraras a una que te guste tanto que cualquier defecto que tenga podrás aceptar sin problemas.

Parecía que Kid estaba a punto de contradecirlo, pero se quedó callado, meditando sus palabras. Entonces saltó de su asiento y empezó a caminar en  círculos, una mano bajo la barbilla mientras pensaba.

—Para que una chica me guste tiene que ser simétrica —dijo el niño mientras hacia un listado con los dedos—,  alta pero no más que yo, supongo que bonita y amable, también tiene que ser fuerte si va a estar a mi lado e inteligente, si encuentro a alguien así nos casaremos y tendremos ocho hijos 

Shinigami rió, negando con la cabeza de forma divertida, vaya que su hijo era muy maduro (sin mencionar excéntrico) para su edad—. Suena como chica estupenda, ya quiero conocerla.

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy lejano a Death City, una niña sentada en un cuarto oscuro estornudó, había sido el polvo del piso que hizo que estornudara, es todo. 


	10. Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuación de "Estropeado". Ella no estaba lista para continuar sin él, ni su hijo ni el mundo la hace cambiar de opinión.

Crona se quedó en la abandona, decadente casa de campo por más de una semana. 

Acampando en el piso inferior de la casa con el bebé siempre cerca, dormía en el sofá manchado y los mantenía limpios lo mejor que pudo en el pequeño cuarto de baño encajada en la esquina cerca de la cocina. La casa no estaba fortificada y ella sabía que no podía quedarse para siempre. Sin embargo, todavía permaneció encerrada en la sala de estar, acunando al pequeño niño a su pecho. No quiso ir al piso de arriba para ver a Kid. Pero tampoco podía encontrar el valor para dejarlo. 

Hacerlo significaba dejar a Kid atrás para siempre, incluso si todo lo que quedaba de él era su cuerpo. 

Por naturaleza Crona era realista, y sabía que no tenía mucho sentido en ignorar la verdad. Jodidamente ridículo, realmente, porque no cambió nada. Pero esto era más de lo que podía manejar, más estrés de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer frente. Así, se hundió en la dicha de la negación. 

Si no daba un paso fuera, no hacía real que el hombre había desaparecido, una bala en la cabeza con otra en su pecho para coincidir. No tenía que ser realidad que había tenido que hacerlo ella misma. Quería desesperadamente aparentar un poco más que Kid solo estaba durmiendo, que Mortimer no había perdido a su padre antes de que él pudiera realmente conocerlo. 

Pretender que no tenía que seguir sin él.


	11. Inspiración

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de años de vivir solo para su egoísmo, él encuentra a alguien que lo inspira a ser mejor.

A modo de ocupación, el ladrón de pelo oscuro había vivido siempre una vida de auto-servidumbre. Sus necesidades eran, naturalmente, lo primero, independientemente de las repercusiones que sus diversas actividades ilícitas pudieran tener sobre los menos afortunados. Honestamente ¿A quién le importa si su camino de ladrón dejaran unas cuantas vidas en medio del caos? 

Ni siquiera una sola alma había bateado un ojo cuando su propia vida había sido tan gravemente afectado y desgarrado. 

Esa es la verdadera naturaleza de la humanidad; siempre preocupados con ellos mismos y observaban tragedias como si fueran puestas a escena para su entretenimiento, solo espectadores con poca preocupación o inversión personal. Aunque, sin falta, son los primeros en quejarse cuando tales atrocidades se encuentran llamando a sus puertas. No; los seres humanos eran criaturas egoístas y Death the Kid había aceptado fácilmente esto, incluso asimilado, como miembro de la propia especie. 

El oro era duro, constante, y las joyas brillaban tan lindamente, seduciendo de la misma manera como polillas a una llama. Hermosa, tangible, y cuanto más se tenía de ella más aumentaba el valor de su vida. Kid lo ansiaba, buscaba por ello, físicamente necesitando esa validación de su existencia. Si era lo suficientemente rico, él podría reconstruir toda su vida, y los recuerdos de su familia en llamas a su alrededor ya no mancharían su cada sueño. 

Era liberador el hecho que nada le importaba, solo preocuparse de sus propios asuntos y la próxima adquisición. Nada dolía y cuanto más oro alineaba sus bolsillos más profundo era el entumecimiento, llenándolo de hielo líquido y endureciendo su ser de adentro hacia afuera. Y Kid lo prefería así. 

Pero, como todas las cosas en la vida que inevitablemente pasan, todo esto cambió cuando fue liberado del calabozo del castillo y encargado con la tarea de asesinar a la Reina Crona. 

Una idiota torpe que, sin duda, no tenía idea de los verdaderos funcionamientos del mundo, las crueldades que yacen más allá de las fronteras seguras de las murallas del castillo. Aunque ella podía haber empuñado la espada con toda la gracia y la habilidad de un maestro, ella era como un niño en materias de la conducta humana; tan preparada para regalar su confianza que, al principio, rutinariamente la conducía a ella misma a peligrosas, aunque fácilmente evitables, situaciones que Kid se encargaría de desenterrarla. ¿Cómo podía tal mujer siquiera aspirar a gobernar un reino? Su corazón era demasiado blando, demasiado lleno de compasión. 

El mundo la devoraría y corregiría eso lo suficientemente bien. 

Pero Death the Kid, a su gran y absoluta confusión, llegó a encontrar que con el tiempo no deseaba que las crueldades de su dura realidad sofocaran esa bondad que vibraba dentro del pecho de la noble. Crona era una rareza; una inconsistencia en los una vez infalibles edictos de la humanidad, ella cuidaba de todos, ya sean bellos o feos, pobres o ricos. Para ella eran su pueblo por encima de todo y por los cuales se preocupaba. Incluso un criminal como él. 

Kid no podía olvidar el gorgoteado grito de acero perforando carne, la vida de su aspirante asesino bañaba la espada de la joven monarca en gruesas salpicaduras de rojo. Crona había salvado la vida del ladrón sin pausar, aun plenamente sabiendo que una vez él mismo había recibido el encargo de robarle la suya. 

Crona era una tonta. Y Kid estaba enamorado de ella. 

Por primera vez su frío corazón empezó a latir por otro, y aunque no lo demostró, Death the Kid se encargaba de que la Reina descansara lo suficiente y se alimentara. Que todas sus lesiones fueron tratadas antes de que alguna infección se contrajera y que no fuera preocupada por cosas más de lo necesario. Mientras que él, por su propia norma de trabajo, generalmente evitaba tácticas de combate directos, Kid estaba bastante dispuesto a matar tanto a mujeres como a hombres, si la vida de la Reina estaba en peligro perceptible. 

Kid no estaba seguro de cómo manejar el cuidado de otro después de tanto tiempo de preocuparse sólo de sí mismo. Era una masa espesa en su pecho, llenando las cavidades vacías con su aparente calidez que hasta solo una pequeña sonrisa de Crona lo dejaba mareado con deseo. Una necesidad que no podía ser saciada por el toque de las prostitutas que se arremolinaba en la taberna local. 

Era desconcertante. Una mujer no debería tener tal influencia sobre él y su cuerpo. Ella no debería hacer que anhelara por besarla, por tocarla, por restregarse contra ella y hacer que la dama llamara su nombre como una oración al cielo. Y sin embargo, el deseo se instaló en su pecho, sus partes mas íntimas, dejado a hervir durante semanas hasta el grado de que estaba seguramente enloquecido, atrapando a la Reina temeraria en un beso de pasión y necesidad que no podía ser medido o expresado. 

Esa noche se hicieron amantes. Y a medida que el ladrón se acostó con la hermosa dama presionada cómodamente en el calor de su pecho, Kid llegó a una adormecida realización. Por más de la mitad de su vida, el ladrón había buscado desesperadamente riqueza, riquezas de cualquier cantidad adoradas con la referencia de un dios. Nunca había sido suficiente, el dolor dentro de él jamás desapareciendo de todo. Pero con las bocanadas calientes de aliento contra su cuello, Kid sabía con una certeza creciente de que finalmente había obtenido algo más precioso que todas las joyas en el mundo. 

El amor de Crona era más valioso que el oro.


	12. Confundido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de recibir un fuerte golpe a la cabeza Crona olvida los eventos de los últimos cinco años, entre ellos su relación con Death the Kid.

—¡Silencio, esta despertando! 

Crona se estremeció ante el agudo dolor que atravesaba por su cráneo. Algo que probablemente eran dedos tocaban la parte posterior de su cabeza, haciéndola jadear de dolor, pero se sentía demasiado a cuchillas como para estar segura. Luz turbia atravesaba sus pestañas, y el mundo giraba mientras gemía y obligó a sus pesados párpados a abrirse.

Los ojos sabios de Stein se asomaron a las suyas, la nariz arrugada en una expresión que se encontraba en medio de la irritación y la perplejidad. Retiró su mano, confirmando su sospecha de que alguien había estado presionando su cuero cabelludo y luego hizo un ademán con la mano hacia alguien más en la habitación.

Stein desapareció y Marie tomó su lugar— ¿Crona? ¡Gracias al cielo! ¡Me tenías preocupada! 

Pellizcó su mejilla con suavidad y Crona entrecerró los ojos ¿Por qué Marie parecía tan extraña? Casi como si su cabello dorado había perdido fuerza, tornando de un profundo color dorado a un suave amarillo. Rayos de plata surcaba por sus cabellos y había unas arrugas que Crona estaba segura no habían estado ahí esa mañana.

—¿Marie? —Crona dijo con una voz ronca, incluso su propia voz sonaba extraña pero tal vez eso era debido al zumbido en sus oídos— ¿Qué esta pasando?

—Te encontraste con una bruja mientras estabas en una misión, pero en vez de esperar por refuerzos la enfrentaste y ¡Te mando a volar! Volaste directamente sobre el pueblo. Chocaste contra el acantilado y casi me matas del susto.

La chica se encogió y subió una mano pesada a su flequillo. Gran parte del enunciado de Marie no tenía sentido—¿Misión? ¿Enfrentarse a una bruja sola? pero ¿Que todo había salido mal? Eso sonaba normal. Por lo menos estaba eso.

Cerró los ojos para detener el repentino mareo y trató de recordar lo que la había puesto en un estado tan doloroso. Todo estaba un poco difuso, confuso, atenuado y apagado, como si estuviera viendo sus pensamientos por debajo del agua. Rápidamente se dio cuenta que no podía recordar haberse despertado esa mañana, incluso si hubo clases o no el día de ayer. Cuando intentó una nueva táctica, enfocando su mente en lo que la había mandado a volar, solo salió más confundida.  La única bruja que conocía, su madre, había muerto después de que el Kishin reviviera y escuchó que pronto acompañaría a Maka y a Soul en una misión, pero eso solo era un rumor.

—Marie, yo… —se encogió en si misma cuando la luz penetraron sus ojos de nuevo—, no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó.

—Bueno eso era de esperarse —Marie rió. Había una extraña…tranquilidad en su rostro, algo inusual de ver en la cara alerta y risueña de su maestra—. No te preocupes Crona, le pasa a cualquiera, eventualmente todo se aclarará.

Crona alzó las cejas ante la repuesta tan compuesta de Marie. Reprimiendo una mueca de dolor, Crona intentó incorporarse usando sus codos como apoyo, pero el movimiento hizo que su estómago diera un vuelco. Se dejó caer sobre las almohadas y gimió.

Marie se giró e hizo un ademán con la mano—. Stein, ve por Maka y Kid. Di que Crona esta bien.

—¿M-Maka? —La idea de que esa amable muchacha hizo que tartamudeara— ¿Ella estaba ahí? —Luego su cerebro se enganchó en otra, inclusive más desconcertante, palabra—¿Kid?

La Death Scythe se rió como si Crona hubiera dicho el mejor chiste del mundo— ¡Death the Kid! ¿Futuro Shinigami? ¿El hijo de Shinigami-sama? ¿Tu muy obsesivo pero lindo novio?

—¿N-No…N-Novio…? —Las palabras de Crona desfallecían. Ella se sentía desfallecer.

La puerta de la enfermería de repente se abrió de golpe, haciendo saltar a la chica y enviando olas de dolor por sus sienes. Hubo un movimiento—un destello de amarillo y negro— y de repente se encontraba en los brazos de una chica rubia extremadamente familiar, su pelo amarillo era largo y lo mantenía bajo control en una media cola, excepto por un flequillo rubio que enmarcaba sus grandes ojos verdes. 

—¿Maka? —Dijo sin pensar y una sonrisa de alivio se dibujó en el rostro de porcelana de la susodicha. 

Maka puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, mirándola directamente a los ojos—. Lo que hiciste fue estúpido, valiente pero estúpido _¡Jamás de los jamases lo vuelvas a hacer!_

Marcó sus palabras con una ligera sacudida de sus hombros, consiente de las heridas de Crona, y la espadachín sonrió de manera incómoda sin saber como contestar. Era tan extraño ver a su amiga sin sus coletas, sin ellas parecía más madura aunque esos ojos verdes y sonrisa permanecían sin cambiar, al igual que su actitud. Además, parecía que la rubia se había vuelto más…alta y fuerte al juzgar por la fuerza con la que la abrazo. Pero seguramente era su imaginación.  

—¡Crona! —Hubo de repente una nueva voz en la sala. 

Al levantar la vista se quedó perdida en la mirada ambarina del chico más guapo que había visto en su vida. Su nuevo visitante tenía el pelo negro alborotado, con tres lineas curiosas que lo atravesaban de manera horizontal, y jadeaba pesadamente mientras recargaba una mano sobre el marco de la puerta. Aún con su aspecto desaliñado Crona pudo apreciar su fuerte mandíbula, su piel pálida sin imperfección alguna y su esbelta figura vestida en negro. 

¿Acaso estaba soñando? Esto _tenía_ que ser un sueño, pero usualmente en sus sueños no sentía tanto dolor. De hecho, era más probable que estuviera alucinando, pensó Crona mientras esquivaba las manos fastidiosas de Marie.

—¿K-Kid? —Preguntó la chica sumamente confundida, sus palabras enlazadas con un tono incredulidad. 

No podía conciliar la imagen del estoico hijo de la muerte con este galante, apuesto caballero.

—¡Me tenías preocupado Crona! —El moreno cruzó la pequeña habitación en tres zancadas y Maka, sorprendente, se hizo a un lado sin protestar justo a tiempo para que él se sentara al lado derecho de la espadachín en la cama. 

De repente el Shinigami se acercó demasiado para su comodidad e intentó alejarse pero Kid fue más rápido, tomando el rostro de ella en sus manos juntó sus bocas en el más delicioso, espectacular y delirante (primer) beso de su vida.   

—Si —dijo Crona sin aliento cuando él la liberó—, definitivamente alucinado.


	13. Usted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La confesión de Crona lo dejo callado.

Se quedó dormida después de un rato, acurrucada a su lado. Su agotamiento era evidente inclusive antes de que se confesara, presionando pesadamente sobre su expresión y su cuerpo. Nunca en su vida “débil” había sido una palabra que utilizaría para describirla, pero en ese momento, lo parecía. Y eso lo aterraba.

Death the Kid todavía estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento. Por suerte Liz y Patty se habían ido de compras hace unas horas, dejando Gallows Mansion para ellos solos. La tensión había sido palpable el momento en que Crona puso pie en la casa. Tal vez, porque no había nadie más que ellos en la mansión, fue que su voz había sonado tan fuerte cuando lo alzaba sin querer y los llantos de Crona tan desgarradores. Ahora que las cosas se habían calmado Kid aceptó el silencio y miraba al techo sin poder ocultar su ansiedad.

—Estoy en problemas —confesó el Shinigami en el silencio— en muy graves problemas.

Quería gritar. Correr. Subirse a Beelzebub y no bajarse hasta que hubiera llegado a los confines de la tierra, posiblemente del universo. Había medio millón de cosas que quería hacer para aliviar el pánico que ahorcaba su garganta, pero no podía hacer nada de eso sin despertar la chica a su lado. Crona. El amor de su vida.

La madre de su hijo.

Deberían haber sido más cuidadosos. Deberían haber esperado. Tomado precauciones. Ya podía oír el tono de desaprobación su padre, quien jamás en la vida le había reprochado por algo, las raras veces que ocurrían la decepción en sus palabras eran mucho peor que cualquier grito de un padre enojado. Marie y Stein—oh no. Parte de él quería arrojarse delante de Crona y tomar la peor parte de su furia, y la otra mitad solo podía imaginar los varios estado de desmembramiento que se encontraría después de esa conversación en particular.

Kid acarició con su pulgar por encima del hombro de ella mientras trataba de deshacer el nudo en su garganta. Su comportamiento a lo largo de estas semanas comenzaron a tener sentido en el momento en que le dijo.  Al principio, ella parecía cansarse con facilidad, pidiendo más y más a menudo que no caminara tan rápido, que la esperara, o que simplemente le diera un minuto. Entonces ella había estado enferma durante un receso o dos, aunque ella juró que era por algo que Marie le había dado para comer. Pocos días después de eso, se cerró completamente. Se convirtió más reservada y callada, todo su ser irradiaba cansancio y ansiedad, más de lo normal. Aceptó esto sin pensar. Pensando que ella lo buscaría si lo necesitaba. 

Bueno. Lo hizo.

Cerró los ojos y presionó la palma de su mano a su frente con fuerza. No importaba cuantas veces  lo intentaba, no podía sacar la angustiosa mirada de Crona de sus pensamientos. Crona podía ser demasiado dependiente. También insegura y desconfiada. Pero cuando ella susurró su secreto y lo observó como si sacaría a Beelzebub en cualquier momento e irse para jamas volver—su corazón se partió en dos. Por una docena de razones.

—Sé que esto es probablemente la peor noticia posible —divagó, con voz temblorosa y agrietando en algunos lugares—. Realmente traté de pensar en una manera de decirte que no te haría enloquecer, pero estoy desesperada, y si yo estoy desesperada, sé que vas a enloquecer. Traté de encontrar palabras que hicieron esto más fácil pero… —Eso fue cuando dio un gruñido frustrado y comenzó a derramar lágrimas—. No las encontré. 

Kid sintió a la niña dormida moverse, y él movió su brazo alrededor de ella para abrazarla contra su hombro. Después de unos segundos, se relajó de nuevo, y él dio un suspiro de alivio. Nunca se había sentido tan completamente indefenso, tan completamente inútil, pero al menos podía ayudarla a descansar. Eso era algo que podía hacer. 

—No será fácil —susurró, bajando la cabeza para darle un beso en su pelo—. Pero tu no estarás sola.  


	14. Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una fiesta de Halloween, dos mal entendidos, una resolución.

Para Death City, la ciudad del Halloween eterno, el treinta y uno era la fecha más esperada del año, inclusive más que Navidad, año nuevo y todas las otras fechas combinadas. Los preparativos empezaron desde el primer día de Octubre, para Crona esos días pasaron volando entre ayudando a decorar la escuela, haciendo tareas y asistiendo a clases. Por fin, cuando el día llegó la espadachín pensó que por fin podía descansar en la oscuridad del Sr. Rincón y su almohada pero sus amigos tenían otros planes.

Alguien tocó su puerta, y Crona alzó la mirada de su almohada ante el ruido, pero antes de poder contestar esta fue abierta de un golpe y entró una criatura amarilla extraña, que le recordó extrañamente a una jirafa desproporcionada. Crona gritó, usando la almohada de escudo la espadachín se apartó como pudo de la criatura, corriendo hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

—¡Crona, tranquila es solo Patty! —dijo una voz familiar detrás de la criatura amarilla.

Entonces salió una chica extraña detrás de Patty. Al principio no la reconocía, la forma la extraña que se había vestido su amiga Maka la dejó confundida por unos instantes, su pelo amarillo ahora azul y corto, vestía un extraño vestido blanco y azul en vez de su usual uniforme pero los ojos verdes y su forma de hablar eran inconfundibles. 

—¿M-Maka, p-pero que te pasó? —preguntó Crona mirando sorprendida a su mejor amiga.

—¡No me pasó nada, es solo un disfraz, mira! —dijo Maka, sujetando su pelo azul y jalando de su cabeza, revelando su pelo amarillo natural.

—Es solo una peluca y Patty lleva puesto una botarga —señalando a la criatura esta se quitó la cabeza, mostrando a una sonriente Patty que la saludaba, se veía bastante complacida consigo misma.

—No sabes lo difícil que es encontrar una botarga de jirafa en esta ciudad.

La nueva voz era de Liz, que al igual que sus otras amigas estaba vestida de forma extraña, su traje era corto, llena de brillos y revelador para la opinión de Crona. Llevaba un simple vestido negro que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, unos tacones negros y una larga capa roja que casi llegaba al piso.

—Algo cliché pero un vampiro es un clásico para Halloween —dijo Liz mientras daba un giro para que apreciaran su vestido, al sonreír Crona vio que usaba un par de colmillos falsos.

—Te vez bien Liz —dijo Tsubaki al entrar al cuarto, ella llevaba puesto un simple kimono blanco, su cabello negro estaba suelo excepto por el triángulo blanco atado a su frente.

—¿P-por que están todas vestidas?

Las chicas miraron a verla como si hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza y Crona se arrepintió de haber preguntado, volteó su mirada al piso avergonzada. 

—Es por Halloween, —dijo Maka amistosamente— es tradición disfrazarse y salir a las calles para pedir dulces, aunque en nuestro caso nosotros los adolescentes lo celebramos de una manera…distinta.

—¿Entonces no vamos a pedir dulces? —preguntó la espadachín, sin poder ocultar su decepción.

—No, pero no significa que no vas a comerlos —Maka contestó y se giró hacia las demás del grupo, asintiendo con determinación.

Crona no lo había notado pero todas las chicas traían consigo bolsas de distintos tamaños y colores, las cuales dejaron caer al piso y abrieron con entusiasmo, sacando de ellas todo tipo de ropa, accesorios, pelucas y zapatos que la chica de sangre negra había visto. Su confusión solo aumentó cuando Maka traía consigo un gran bulto de ropa en sus brazos solo para tirarlos a la cama y sacar uno por uno, midiendo cada prenda a su cuerpo y luego descartarla detrás de ella. La tímida chica no era la más inteligente de todas en el grupo, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y no sabía como lidiar con eso.

—¿M-Me tengo que d-disfrazar?

—¡Por supuesto, es Halloween! —gritó Patty con incredulidad.  

—P-Pero no se lidiar con los disfraces…

—Tu tranquila Crona —dijo Liz con una sonrisa llena de orgullo— déjanos todo a nosotros, te vestiremos con el disfraz más bonito que te puedas imaginar.

—¿Pero, de que la vestimos? —preguntó Tsubaki, sacando un sombrero puntiagudo de las bolsas— ¿De bruja?

—Demasiado trillado.

—¿De hada?

—¿Acaso es una niña de cinco años?

—¿Zombie?

Esto hizo que Liz y todas pausaran por unos instantes, volteando a la Crona sentada en la cama y esquivando las miradas que la analizaban. La pistola demoniaca fue la primera en negar la cabeza y volver a buscar entre las cosas.

—No creo que Sid-sensei lo apreciaría mucho.

Continuaron con esta conversación por mucho rato y Crona se cansó rápidamente de ella, para distraerse también buscó entre las bolsas y montones de ropa que sus amigas descartaron de manera aburrida. Ella no tenía ningún sentido para la moda ni nada de eso, antes solo se ponía lo que Medusa le daba y ahora lo que Maka o la escuela le donaba para su uso, ella no se preocupaba mucho en su aspecto su único criterio para la ropa era fuera cómoda, que le quedara y de colores oscuros. 

Ociosamente fue removiendo la ropa de los montones que las chicas iban descartando, evitó a toda costa la ropa repleta de brillos, colores llamativos, y los de material que no fueran de algodón, con este criterio Crona ignoró el noventa por ciento de la ropa y el diez por ciento de la ropa que le interesó no le quedaba o simplemente era muy extraña para su gusto (enserio ¿Quien de sus amigas tendría uso para un traje de conejo de Play Boy?).

Entonces encontró un rollo de ropa extraña que había confundido por calcetines, hasta que esta calló de la cama, desenrollándose y revelando el largo de la prenda. Sorprendida Crona lo tomó y reveló el largo real de la ropa, descubriendo un vestido negro.

No había mucho que decir sobre el vestido en particular, ya que era bastante sencillo pero a Crona inmediatamente le gustó. Era largo, con un escote cuadrado y modesto, con mangas largas que se abrían a la mitad del brazo, revelando un encaje blanco que también se encontraba por debajo de la falda, dandole forma y volumen al vestido, en la parte de enfrente viajando desde el escote hasta el final de la falda había una gran raya blanca que le daba distinción al conjunto.

No había sido la única que se quedó pasmada ante la perfección de la prenda, sus amigas habían detenido su plática tan pronto vieron el vestido y se acercaron para mirarlo mejor.

—¡Es perfecto!

—Es muy lindo Crona, tienes buen gusto.

—Tan solo verla se que tiene tu nombre escrito en todas partes.

—¡Aunque no sea de jirafa esta muy bonito!

Los comentarios de sus amigas hizo que la espadachín sonrojara, abrazando el vestido hacia sí con vergüenza y alegría.

—Es lindo el vestido, pero necesitamos convertirlo en disfraz —dijo Tsubaki con calma.

De nuevo las chicas cayeron en silencio mientras pensaban, pero Maka fue la primera en conseguir una idea. Rápidamente tomó una bolsa llena de accesorios, hurgando en sus contenidos hasta encontrar lo que quería y mostrándolas al grupo con una sonrisa de triunfo. Crona se ruborizó cuando vio la máscara de Shinigami en la mano de Maka.

—Serás la Shinigami más hermosa que ha visto Death City —dijo Maka con un guiño.

Antes de Crona pudiera decir algo varias manos la sujetaron y la sentaron en una silla, con el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como Liz sacaba una caja repleta de maquillaje. Al ver esto sus ojos se agrandaron con terror y la chica comenzó a forcejear pero ni Patty o Tsubaki cedieron en su agarre.

—¡N-No sé lidiar con el maquillaje!

Liz puso los ojos en blanco, acercando unas pinzas a las cejas de Crona—. Tranquila, esto no va doler…mucho.

Los gritos de terror hicieron eco por los calabozos del Shibusen.

* * *

 

El grupo de cinco llegaron a la puerta principal de Gallows Mansion, desde la calle se podía escuchar la música electrónica que sacudía las paredes de la casa y las luces multicolores brillaban de las ventanas, cambiando de color cada cinco segundos. Todas estaban entusiasmadas por entrar excepto Crona, quien se ocultaba detrás de de la espalda de Maka mientras que la rubia calmaba su creciente ansiedad.

—No te preocupes hablaré con Kid para que baje la música —dijo Maka, palmeando la mano que sujetaba su hombro con fuerza.

—No se lidiar con la música fuerte…

—Tampoco a Kid, seguramente esto es obra de Black Star —dijo Liz abriendo la puerta para que entraran. 

Una por una entraron al vestíbulo de la mansión y Maka iba a seguirlas pero una mano tirando de sus manga la detuvo, volteó para ver a Crona meneando y mordiendo su labio inferior de manera nerviosa, cuando la espadachín vio que tenía su atención la soltó y jugó con sus dedos.

—Umm, Maka, si no te molesta p-prefiero esperar un poco aquí afuera…

—¿Porque? —preguntó la técnica con preocupación— Si es por la música no tardaremos ni un minuto en hacer que la bajen.

—N-No, no es eso, es solo que h-hay mucha gente y…pues yo necesito p-prepararme mentalmente antes de, tu sabes, entrar…

Maka sonrió de manera comprensiva—. ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

—No g-gracias, tu disfruta la fiesta.

—Enserio Crona no hay problema, la fiesta puede esperar.

Crona sonrió tímidamente pero negó con la cabeza ante la insistencia de su amiga—. T-Tu entra, yo te sigo cuando este lista.

—Bueno, si insistes —dijo Maka después de un rato, abriendo la puerta principal, antes de entrar Maka se giró y le dijo— Si no entras dentro de quince minutos te ire a buscar ¿de acuerdo?

Crona rió pero asintió y con eso la rubia entró a la fiesta.

Después de unos instantes la chica caminó por un lado de la mansión hasta llegar al final de esta, encontró una reja de metal que fácilmente abrió y se adentro hacia el patio trasero de la mansión. Había estado ahí en otras ocasiones pero ella no se cansaba de la tranquilidad que le daba siempre que lo miraba. En primavera era cuando el jardín se llenaba de vida pero en otoño, su estación preferida, los árboles habían perdido sus hojas, el pasto su color y los arbustos sus flores y Crona lo prefería así, se sentía identificada con un patio descuidado que con uno hermosamente mantenido. 

Tomó asiento en un banco de piedra y respiró hondo, saboreando el frío del aire a su alrededor y suspiró. 

En parte no había estado mintiendo cuando dijo que necesitaba tiempo para pensar, pero había omitido el detalle de que ella no estaba preocupada por la reacción de varias personas, sino de una en particular que la carcomía por dentro desde el momento que vio la máscara de shinigami.

Con cuidado se quitó la mascara que descansaba en su cabeza y lo miró por unos instantes, meditando ¿Kid se enojaría si la viera vestida de esta manera, considerando que hubo un tiempo que estuvo en contra de la organización que representaba la máscara? Claro que todo lo que había hecho había sido perdonado y ahora estaba de su lado, pero temía que hubiera rencores escondidos en alguna parte, los cuales surgirían al verla en este conjunto. Se mordió el labio de manera nerviosa, brevemente considerando ocultar la máscara en algún lugar antes de entrar…

Detrás de ella pudo escuchar ruido de pasos acercándose, seguramente era Maka buscándola y Crona volteó para saludarla solo para detenerse en seco. Quien se acercaba no era la chica vestida de azul para la noche, sino la persona que quería evitar a toda costa: Death the Kid.

Se veía igual de sorprendido al verla en su jardín, rápidamente Crona ocultó la máscara detrás de su espalda y se paró de un salto del banco, riendo nerviosamente todo el rato.

—Ho-Hola Kid, umm, que coincidencia verte aquí, b-bueno no, digo, es tu jardín tu puedes estar donde tu quieras…y yo d-debería estar en la fiesta, si, m-mejor entró ¡Adiós Kid!

Crona intentó correr de la escena pero no estaba acostumbrada a correr sobre un piso desigual, con unos zapatos que le quedaban un poco grandes y con un vestido tan largo. Su zapato se enganchó con las telas de su vestido, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre su cara hacia el piso de tierra. Soltó la máscara que desesperadamente había querido ocultar, salió volando y cayó enfrente de los pies del shinigami. 

El chico se agachó a recogerla y Crona miró con horror que crecía a cada instante, esta vez había metido la pata.

—¡Kid! —dijo la chica, levantándose del piso— lo siento mucho, y-yo sabía que la máscara tiene un significado especial para ti pero las chicas me obligaron a usarlo y no me di cuenta de mi error hasta que fue muy tarde, pero mi intención no era ofender no a ti ni a tu padre y si lo hice por favor perdóname.

Crona terminó su discurso, respirando fuerte por la falta de oxígeno y esperó en silencio por la respuesta de Kid. Para su gran sorpresa, en vez de escuchar comentarios llenos de desprecio, sus oídos se llenaron de una risa suave e incrédula.

—Es curioso que lo mencionas —dijo Kid, regresando la máscara a su dueña— yo también tenía la misma preocupación.

La chica no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora que Kid tenía sus manos ocultas detrás de su espalda, él las movió hacia el frente mostrando un sombrero negro puntiagudo decorado con un simple listón naranja.

—No quería parecer que me estaba burlando de tus orígenes, o traerte malos recuerdos —dijo el chico mirando al sombrero con intranquilidad—. Normalmente me visto de Dracula para estas fechas pero Liz y Patty “accidentalmente” destrozaron el disfraz hace unos días, tenía prisa para preparar todo para la fiesta, así que fui a la tienda de disfraces y compré lo primero que parecía ser de mi talla sin fijarme que era hasta que llegue a casa.

El moreno puso el sombrero debajo de su antebrazo y la miró con un poco de culpa—. Crona ¿Me perdonas por mi descuido?

Crona sonrió de manera amistosa y asintió—. Solo si me perdonas el mío.

—A mi padre le encanta ver cuantas personas se visten como él para Halloween —dijo Kid con una risita— hace que su ego se infle más de lo que debería.  

La culpa se desvaneció y se convirtió en alivio en la cara del chico, se puso el sombrero sobre su cabeza y Crona colocó su máscara en el lado izquierdo de su cara, esta vez sin sentirse culpable o temerosa de que estaba haciendo algo malo. Kid le ofreció su brazo a Crona, quien después de unos segundos de titubeó aceptó y ambos entraron a la fiesta con más calma y entusiasmo que cuando salieron de ella.

Hasta que Black Star tumbó un cuadro en la pared dos centímetros a la izquierda.  


	15. Afecto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En donde un anillo de juguete revela una verdad incómoda.

Al principio, llevar a Crona al Death Bazar parecía una buena idea. 

Death Bazar es un evento que solo ocurre los fines de semana en la plaza principal de la ciudad, donde todo tipo de tiendas y vendedores ambulantes se presentaban, así que era una buena oportunidad de conseguir cosas interesantes a precios razonables. Normalmente la pandilla prefería reunirse en la cancha de basquetbol o Death Bucks durante su tiempo libre, pero algunos (Maka en especial) estaban hartos de lo mismo. Además, no habían tenido oportunidad de salir en conjunto con todas las tareas, exámenes y misiones que tenían que tomar, ya era hora de juntarse y simplemente relajarse como los adolescentes que eran.

Invitaron a Crona naturalmente, y todos estaban secretamente orgullosos cuando aceptó sin titubear, mostrando lo mucho que había progresado desde la primera vez que la conocieron y la cantidad de confianza que tenía hacia ellos.

Sin embargo, cuando la chica de sangre negra vio la cantidad de gente reunida, los ruidos, los olores, todo resultó ser demasiado para ella. Sentía que se ahogaba, que sería aplastada por la multitud, hecha trizas por solo el número de personas que se presionaban contra ella. Sabía muy bien que sus miedos no tenían fundamentos pero simplemente no podía evitarlo y eso lo hacia sentirse peor. Se retrajo a su metafórico caparazón y, sin pensarlo, sujetó el brazo de la primera persona familiar que se le cruzó enfrente.

—¡N-No puedo lidiar con esto! ¡Demasiada gente! —dijo Crona, temblando y mirando a su alrededor con ojos paranoicos.

Le tomó un momento en darse cuenta que el brazo que sujetaba le pertenecía a Death the Kid. Si su pánico no estuviera en control, seguramente se sentiría profundamente avergonzada de estar aferrada al brazo del Shinigami como un gato asustado a un árbol, pero en ese momento solo miraba a su amigo con desesperación y pidiendo silenciosamente su ayuda.

Afortunadamente el chico captó el mensaje, después de hablar brevemente con Liz, puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y guió a la chica lejos de la multitud. Crona se aferró a él, sintiendo que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento, de vez en cuando el chico le decía que respirara y le hablaba de cosas sin importancia para distraerla. Ella escuchó y contestó lo mejor que pudo, aunque su voz era temblorosa y sus respuestas eran simples monosílabas pero el Shinigami continuó como si nada.  

_Seguramente esta hablando sobre simetría,_ pensó Crona, el ruido de unas risas escandalosas hizo que apretara el brazo de Kid como si su vida dependiese de ello. 

Finalmente, después de lo que parecía una eternidad para Crona, encontraron una pequeña plaza poco frecuentada. Los dos se sentaron en una banca debajo de un árbol sin hojas, pero la planta tenía tantas ramas que daba la sombra suficiente, no muy lejos de donde se sentaban había una fuente, estaba encendida y el ruido del agua bajando por la piedra se hizo escuchar gracias al silencio de la plaza. 

La chica miró a sus pies y se concentró en el ruido del agua gorgoteando, mientras empujaba cualquier pensamiento oscuro de su mente. 

A su lado la voz de Kid era constante y tranquilizador, las palabras fluían de su boca, su tono no cambiaba pero podía sentir una cierta calidez donde normalmente no había nada. Tal vez no era nada y su mente estaba inventando cosas, no sería la primera vez al menos, pero era un pensamiento bonito y entretuvo la noción por varios minutos. Cerró los ojos y escuchó el timbre del Shinigami, ignorando por completo el significado de sus palabras, y su voz la ayudó a concentrarse mejor que el ruido de la fuente.

Con cada respiración y exhalación profunda que hacía el temblor de sus manos disminuía hasta que dejaron de temblar completamente. 

—¿Crona?

Una sola palabra fue lo que necesitaba para despertarla de su letargo, sus ojos parpadearon a causa del sueño.

—¿D-Dijiste algo?

—Te pregunté si ya te sentías mejor.

Las mejillas de Crona se tornaron rojas por la vergüenza—. Si, m-me siento mejor…es que me tomó por sorpresa, cuando vi a toda esa gente s-simplemente no podía…

—No tienes que forzarte —dijo el Shinigami con una sonrisa— toma tu tiempo y haz las cosas a tu ritmo, yo te esperaré el tiempo que necesites.

Crona agachó la mirada y sus manos encontraron la correa de su bolsa, un regalo de Maka especialmente para este día. Seguramente ella y los demás se estaban divirtiendo en algún lugar del mercado, mientras que ellos dos estaban escondidos en una plaza debido a sus fobias. La espadachín sabía que no era la persona más divertida del mundo y se sentía mal por estorbar a Kid en su día libre, no era justo que los dos tuvieran que perderse de la diversión a causa de uno.

—S-Si quieres, no tienes que quedarte… —empezó Crona con trepidación antes de continuar—. Tu busca a los demás y diles que estoy bien, que luego los alcanzo.

—No quiero dejarte sola, especialmente cuando estas así, además me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.   

De repente Kid se tensó y desvió su mirada de la de ella, Crona ladeó la cabeza observando curiosa como las orejas de Kid se teñían de color rojo. Se preguntó si tal vez estaba enfermo. De repente el chico soltó una risilla nerviosa y jugando con las mangas de su suéter negro, se levantó de golpe, asustando a Crona.

—¡Mira hay una tienda interesante por allá vamos a revisarlo! —comenzó a caminar sin esperarla y ella tuvo que trotar para para alcanzarlo.

La puerta de la tienda tenía una campana adjuntada, el cual tintineó cuando Death the Kid empujó la puerta con Crona no muy lejos de él. El patrón del local levantó brevemente la mirada de su periódico para mirarlos, viendo nada peculiar en los adolescentes el hombre regresó a su artículo sin decir palabra, también llamaron la atención de los otros clientes de la tienda por unos instantes antes de volver a sus asuntos.

El local era más bien una casa antigua convertida en tienda, mesas de todo tipo estaban esparcidas sin orden alguno, incluyendo anaqueles, estantes, libreros antiguos y modernos, que creaban un laberinto de pasillos reducidos. En cuanto a la mercancía, era igual de variada que los expositores, eran tantas cosas que seguramente tomaría días en saber con exactitud la cantidad, pero del vistazo rápido hicieron vieron ropa, juguetes, discos, libros, historietas, radios, electrodomésticos, posters y zapatos. Los ojos de Crona se agrandaron, caminado unos pasos dentro de la tienda, mirando a su alrededor con interés que no se dio cuenta que su compañero no la estaba siguiendo.

—¡Crona! —dijo en un áspero susurro. 

La tienda era todas sus phobias mezcladas en un lugar y convertidas en una exhibición, las manos de Kid temblaban por limpiar y ordenar el lugar a su gusto, y lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido por los ojos del dueño que los seguía como un halcón. El shinigami no quería problemas pero el estado de la tienda era deplorable a los ojos de alguien con obsesión compulsiva, quería salir de aquí cuanto antes.

Abrió la boca para llamar a su amiga de nuevo, al mismo tiempo la cara de Crona se vio reflejada en un pequeño espejo colgado de un librero y las palabras del chico murieron en su lengua. 

La mirada llena de timidez y reserva había desaparecido, en su lugar había curiosidad y asombro mientras examinaba las cosas en la mesa. Parecía tan joven, sus ojos tan claros y llenos de vida, que dudó por un segundo si era la Crona que conocía. Había visto esa mirada antes, pero en muy pocas ocasiones y por muy poco tiempo, aveces se preguntó si solo se lo había imaginado, ahora había comprobado que ella era capaz de tales expresiones. No quería que desapareciera por el momento, quería verlo por un rato más, examinar su cara de la misma manera que ella lo hacía con las cosas en la mesa. Y si eso significaba quedarse aquí por más tiempo…bien, lo haría.

Kid tomó un respiro profundo, apretó sus puños y se adentro al desorden del local.                       

Crona volteó a mirarlo cuando lo escuchó acercarse y sonrió como una niña que había descubierto un tesoro.

—¡Mira! —dijo ella cuando se acercó lo suficiente, en sus manos había un anillo con una piedra ovalada de color verde.

—Un anillo de humor —dijo Kid, sus cejas levemente alzadas—. Hace mucho que no veo una.

—¿Q-Que hacen, exactamente? 

—Cambian de color según tu estado de ánimo, escuché que tiene algo que ver con tu temperatura corporal. 

Para dar un ejemplo, Kid tomo uno de los anillos del plato donde la espadachín los había encontrado y lo colocó en su dedo indice. Al principio no paso nada, pero poco a poco la piedra cambió de verde limón a un profundo azul rey, Kid sonrió al ver su rostro de confusión.

—¿Que significa ese color?

—Para eso hay que revisar el letrero.

Ambos voltearon al pequeño cuadro de papel impreso, pegado en un pequeño cartón sobre la mesa. El encabezado decía “Tabla de humor” y debajo había pequeños diamantes de distintos colores, seguidos por su significado. Los adolescentes ojearon brevemente las palabras y los colores hasta que llegaron al que le correspondía al Shinigami. Entonces, la cara de Death the Kid se convirtió en una de pura incredulidad mientras que Crona solo alzó las cejas en sorpresa.

Por que, según el gráfico, el color del anillo significaba “enamorado”.

—¿Es cierto? —preguntó Crona con asombro. 

— _¡No!_ —dijo el chico de manera cortante, torciendo el anillo de su dedo y casi arrojándolo hacia el plato— ¡Es solo un juguete y uno defectuoso!

El chico dio media vuelta y salió de la tienda, pisoteando el piso de madera todo el camino. Crona se quedó un rato más, mirando el anillo que había dejado el chico de manera pensativa, el cual resaltaba en el plato lleno de anillos verdes. Después de un momento lo tomó y se acercó al mostrador para pagar. Para entonces la mirada de asombro había desaparecido y su usual expresión de inseguridad regresó, esperaba que él no se ofendiera por haber comprado el anillo después de lo que pasó, pero realmente le gustó desde el momento en el que lo vio y todos le habían dicho que si encontraba algo que le gustara que lo comprara, si podía costearlo por supuesto. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que la voz bronca del dueño la asustó.   

—Los anillos funcionan —dijo el dueño, sorprendiendo a Crona.

—¿D-Disculpa?

El hombre le dio su cambio con una sonrisa amistosa—. Si tu amigo actuó de esa manera, entonces los anillos funcionan solo que no lo quiere admitir.

—E-Entonces Kid está…

—¿Enamorado? Por supuesto y al parecer no es una afición pasajera.

—¿Como puede estar tan seguro?

El dueño soltó una carcajada que retumbó por el local, atrayendo las miradas de los curiosos y Crona ruborizó de la vergüenza ¿Acaso había dicho algo gracioso? ¿Debería reírse también? ¡Rayos, simplemente no sabía que hacer en tales situaciones!

Una vez que el hombre se había calmado dijo—. Créalo o no, yo también fui joven alguna vez y déjame decirte que actuaba igual que él cuando me enamoré de mi esposa, no te preocupes cuando él este listo te lo hará saber.

—¿Listo para qué… y-y porque yo? —preguntó la espadachín, más confundida que nunca.

El hombre parecía que iba a continuar pero se detuvo e hizo un ademán con la mano para que se fuera—. Lo descubrirás tarde o temprano, mejor apresúrate antes de que tu amigo haga más berrinches en mi tienda.   

Crona miró hacia la ventana y encontró al chico recargado contra el farol enfrente de la tienda, sus brazos cruzados y un sonrojo que comenzaba a desaparecer.  

Crona guardó el cambio de manera pensativa, jugando con la sortija mientras deliberaba, abrió su boca como para hablar pero cambió de opinión y sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de la tienda donde un Shinigami avergonzado la esperaba. 

—Ah, el amor joven —dijo el señor con un suspiro, regresando a su periódico— me pregunto como terminará. 


	16. Alegría

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El nacimiento de su primer hijo los llena de una inexplicable alegría.

La risa agotada de Crona era entrecortada y cansada, pero floto sobre su hombro como una brisa fresca. Quería dar vueltas, pero estaba aterrorizado de dejar caer al pequeño cálido bulto en sus brazos.

—No lo vas a romper, sabías —murmuró Crona, empujando mechones rosados sudorosos de sus sienes. Sus ojos estaban entreabiertos, mirándolo con afecto.

—No, eso es…es ahí donde te equivocas, —dijo con una sacudida de su cabeza—. Yo…yo rompo cosas, yo destruyo cosas y estropeo todo lo que toco.

Sus ojos tenían miedo de moverse de la pequeña carita que no había dejado de mirar desde que removieron al bebé del lado de Crona. Sentía calambres en sus hombros por intentar mantener la posición que las enfermeras habían doblado sus brazos ¿Como era posible que este mar de emociones en su interior fuera causado por una cosa tan pequeña?

—Quiero verlo —susurró. Crona se movió como queriendo sentarse, pero luego hizo una mueca y jadeó en dolor.

—No, no, no —Death the Kid cruzó la habitación, retomando el asiento que había estado ocupando desde que se quedó dormida—. Los doctores fueron muy insistentes en que descansaras —desplazándose hacia adelante, le tendió el pequeño bulto hacia ella para que lo viese. 

La sonrisa que pasaba por sus pálidas facciones era casi tan doloroso de ver como fue escuchar sus gritos ¿Cuando fue que la felicidad se había convertido en una emoción tan dolorosa? No recordaba que la alegría se sentía como si algo estuviera arrancando el corazón.

—Es tan perfecto —la mano temblorosa de Crona se movió por la cabeza del recién nacido, suavizando el pequeño parche de cabello—. Negro —rió, sonando un poco llorosa—, es igualito a ti.

—¿Lo crees? —La garganta de Kid se sentía áspera. En sus brazos, su hijo se movió y se revolvió con el toque de su madre. Los pequeños ruidos que hizo le recordó a Kid de pequeñas crías de gato, y solo pudo sacudir la cabeza y reír con asombro. Del otro lado de la puerta podía escuchar los murmullos de sus amigos y familia haciendo eco en el pasillo, pero no estaba dispuesto a romper la cálida burbuja que rodeaba la habitación para nadie en ese momento.

—¿Marie sigue aquí? —preguntó, observando el rostro de su marido— ¿Ya lo vio? —Se le ocurrió entonces que ella nunca se había visto más enferma—o más hermosa. Ni siquiera en el día que se casó con ella.

—Sí, esta afuera hablando con los doctores —, en sus brazos, el recién nacido volvió a dormirse con un pequeño bostezo—. Lo último que oí es que estaba tratando de convencer a los doctores a no demandarme.

Crona presionó sus dedos contra sus labios para reprimir una risita—. De todas las veces que te he visto histérico, este se llevo el pastel —, le reprimió con una pequeña sonrisa—. No puedo creer que no te sacaron a patadas.

Kid sintió un poco de calor subir a sus mejillas, junto con un poco de la ira que había surgido cuando su esposa había gritado su nombre durante el parto. Empujando a un lado a los enfermeros que intentaron detenerlo y casi había tomado la puerta de sus bisagras al forzarse en el interior de la sala de urgencias. Al entrar los doctores lo miraron como si hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

—¿Cuál es el punto de ser un Shinigami si no puedo estar con mi esposa cuando me necesita?

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Crona suspiró y acarició la suave mejilla de su hijo con el pulgar—. Si algo hubiera salido mal, te hubieras culpado a ti mismo por el resto de tu vida.

—Ni siquiera lo digas —dijo entre dientes, los ojos abiertos de par en par y aterrorizados. Como si solo decir las palabras podrían hacerlas realidad.

La mujer deslizó su cansada mirada al rostro de su marido. Alzó una mano y lo recargó contra la mejilla de él, y a pesar de si mismo, se inclinó hacia su tacto—. Estoy bien. Estamos bien. El bebé esta bien —su expresión se suavizó—. El bebé es perfecto.

Tenía unas enormes ganas de tocarla, pero tenía miedo de mover sus manos ni por un centímetro. El bulto en sus manos no pesaba casi nada, pero a la vez era la carga más pesada que podía existir. Kid se conformó con depositar un beso en el interior de su palma—. No pensaba que podía amar a alguien más de como te amo a ti.

Las comisuras de sus labios tiraron hacia arriba—. Yo tampoco pensaba que podía —su pulgar rozó su pómulo, justo como lo había con el pequeño bebé—. Rompes cosas, destruyes cosas, y tiendes a recomponer las cosas a tu gusto sin importar lo que piensen los demás, pero te prometo Kid —Crona empujó sus dedos hasta encajarlas en su cabello azabache—. No echarás esto a perder.  

—No me dejes ¿De acuerdo? —sentía que su pecho se apretaba por la ansiedad.

Su esposa le dio una expresión ahora muy familiar. Una triste sonrisa y un movimiento de la cabeza que siempre le daba en sus momentos de inseguridad. Suspiró—. No lo harás. Te lo prometo.  


	17. Sostener

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secuela de "Inspiración". La toma en sus brazos pero no puedo convencerla a dejarlo todo por él.

—Crona, huye conmigo.

—Kid...

—No vamos a necesitar el oro del tesoro real, sólo nosotros. Podemos dejar el reino, encontrar tierra para reclamar como propio y comenzar una nueva vida —el hombre jaló a la soberana perdida hacia él, su mano derecha acariciando la tersa piel a lo largo de la línea de su mandíbula—. Juntos…podemos estar juntos, Crona.

Cerrando los ojos Crona trató de bloquear la mirada esperanzada y casi desesperada que descansaba sobre ella. Esos ojos —por lo general tan vigilados y fríos— estaban llenos de un anhelo que parecía penetrar a través de su ser. Se sentía desnuda, vulnerable debajo de su poderosa mirada; si se atrevía a mirar de nuevo, sabía que iba a prometer cosas que no podía retractar o posiblemente mantener.

Varias respiraciones pasaron entre ellos en silencio. Cuando la joven no dio respuesta el ladrón la sostuvo con más fuerza a la vez, los latidos de su corazón rugían demasiado fuerte en sus oídos mientras miraba a su reina.

—Por favor. Ven conmigo.

Crona vaciló por un momento antes de alejarse de él, su voz dolida mientras hablaba—. Kid, no puedo —tragó saliva, sus palabras enlazadas con una pesada culpa que no podía ocultar—, tengo que recuperar mi reino.

Inmediatamente la expresión del hombre cambió, la mirada de anhelo reemplazado por un golpe repentino de dolor que fue devorada en una marea de ira ante el rechazo.

—¿Por qué?

—No puedo abandonar a mi pueblo. Ellos me necesitan.

—¡Basta! —Kid rápidamente se apartó, la repentina ausencia de su toque haciendo a Crona temblar con un deseo de sentirlo cerca. El ladrón caminó hacia la ventana, su espalda a la reina y los ojos llenos de rabia fijos en el castillo a la distancia, aún visible en las sombras de la noche—. Crona, tu gente nunca te vera como algo más que la corona sobre tu cabeza, ellos no se preocupan por ti.

_No como yo._ Palabras no dichas, sin embargo, Crona las oyó.

—Eso no importa, Kid, como su reina, tengo un deber hacia ellos y a esta tierra. No puedo huir. Yo he nacido para gobernar, para casarme, para producir un heredero y luego morir—. Ante su respuesta Crona pudo ver al ladrón visiblemente inmutarse, el aire una vez relajado de él rápidamente endureciendo.

—¿Y qué hay de nosotros? —Vino la pregunta de Kid, su voz baja y cargada de un rastro de emoción que Crona no pudo identificar— ¿Qué hay de tu felicidad? ¿Puedes decir honestamente que estarás contenta con eso; en una vida de servidumbre donde estás tan atada como un criminal en cadenas? 

Preparándose a sí misma la joven se movió a unirse con su compañero en la ventana, los brazos delgados y fuertes se deslizaron alrededor de la cintura de él con una certeza forzada que en realidad no poseía.

—Yo soy una reina —susurró tristemente, el dolor en su pecho aumentó con cada palabra—. Mi felicidad personal nunca ha sido una preocupación, no puede ser.

Bajando la cabeza Crona descansó la cara contra la espalda de la capa de Kid, besando su hombro suavemente a través del material desgastado.— Por favor, dime que entiendes.

Para consternación de Crona, sentía que el hombre se tensaba en sus brazos y las manos llenas de cicatrices se levantaron para retirar por la fuerza a la monarca de él. 

—Sí —Kid masculló con los dientes apretados.— Lo entiendo perfectamente, mi señora

Tal título formal la golpeó como un puñetazo y Crona dio un torpe paso atrás, dando al ladrón una brecha lo suficientemente amplia como para pasar por delante de ella y dirigirse a la puerta.

—Kid, espera —Crona se acercó a él, de pronto el aire se volvió demasiado espesa para respirar.

—Tengo preparativos que hacer para que podamos partir a primera hora de la mañana —gruñó Kid—. Tu pueblo espera tu regreso, después de todo. 

Abriendo la puerta con más fuerza de lo necesario, el ladrón de pelo oscuro partió sin dar a la reina otra palabra o mirada, dejándola sola en los oscuros confines de la habitación.

La mujer cansada suspiró, pasándose una mano por la cara en abatimiento. No había forma de ir tras de él de esta manera, y así Crona se resignó a la cama donde ella silenciosamente esperó el regreso de su compañero. Pero Kid no apareció de nuevo por el resto de la noche.


	18. Aceptación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabía que esto iba a pasar, que ella nunca lo aceptaría, pero ese conocimiento no lo ayuda en lo absoluto.

Normalmente cuando cuentan historias sobre él, hablan sobre esqueletos con guadañas y mantas negras que ondean con el viento de la noche.

Sacando su uniforme de su armario, Morton Kind sonríe de manera mórbida. En eso, al menos, estaban en lo cierto. Ha cambiado durante los últimos milenios, adaptándose con la época y moldeando su forma según el contexto, ahora era más como una capa que un simple manto pero lo suficiente como para hacer una declaración. Las personas como él no reciben muchas comodidades, pero toma lo que puede.

Lo cuál explicaría su presente dilema.

—¡Mort!  

La joven que corría hacia él en la estación de tren tiene veintidós años, aunque en más de una ocasión Morton le ha dicho en forma de burla que seguramente su identificación era falsa. Una mata de pelo rosa cuelga, en gran parte de manera desordenada pero estratégicamente peinada para ocultar una cicatriz que descansa en su frente, y unos ojos azules lo miran por encima de unas bolsas negras mientras que la joven toca su flequillo para revisar que la cicatriz todavía seguía escondida y trataba de aplanar el pelo aún más.

Morton no se molesta en decirle que el sabe que existe, no más de lo que le diría que estuvo presente cuando la recibió. Dejando a un lado las bromas sobre su edad, él es un hombre de la Muerte y estaba bastante consiente que esta joven había visto más de él de lo que debería.

Durante el tiempo de vida promedio de una persona, se toparán con él dos o tal vez tres veces. 

Un leve roce de manos en el tren, un pañuelo ofrecido en el hospital, tal vez incluso les concedería una conversación casual en el bar. Nunca nadie lo había conectado con las muertes más tarde o incluso darse cuenta que ese sería la primera y última vez que lo verían.

Sin embargo, hace veintiún años, él había estado ocupado en un accidente de coche, tratando de terminar su trabajo rápidamente antes de que llegaran los paramédicos, y la niña lo había visto. Aveces lo excusa como un momento de debilidad, la manera en la que había detenido sus labores para limpiar la sangre del rostro del bebé, los efectos que tenía la joven sobre él.

Siete años más tarde vio a la niña de nuevo, esta vez ocultándose en las ramas de un árbol mientras que un niño regordete la atormentaba desde abajo. Morton normalmente trata de no meterse en los asuntos de los mortales, pero no podía evitar rozar su hombro contra la espalda del bravucón al pasar. Según Crona, el chico todavía sufría de pesadillas sobre hombres esqueléticos con guadañas filosas.

Hace dos años, había tenido su mayor momento de debilidad. Sus dedos en posición para ocasionar un ataque cardíaco en el medio de una lección de Cálculo, cuando Morton miró hacia arriba y encontró un par de ojos azules. Era imposible que la joven pudiera verlo del todo, Morton tenía siglos de práctica cuando se trataba de ocultar su presencia en el momento indicado, y sin embargo…dejó al profesor vivir, al menos por ahora y escapó.

No se sorprendió cuando la joven de veinte se había topado con él más tarde en el pasillo.

—¿Eres un estudiante de casualidad? Me pareces familiar, pero no puedo ubicarte.

Debería haber creado una excusa para salir de la situación, decir que solo era un visitante o algo así antes de desaparecer en la multitud para nunca volver a ser visto. En su lugar había explicado que frecuentaba la zona, permitiendo a la joven que le invitara a un café después de clases.

También accedió a reunirse con ella de nuevo.

Y de nuevo.

No protestó cuando una noche los dedos de la mujer se habían enganchado en el collar de su camisa. Se las había arreglado para convencer a Crona que le permitiría remover su propio uniforme, no podía permitir que la mujer mancillara lo que estaban apunto de hacer con la muerte en la punta de sus dedos. Por fin había besado esos labios, había disfrutado de _le petite mort_ de la mujer mucho más de lo que había disfrutado su trabajo en su larga existencia. 

Un año después y ella había dejado de preguntar lo que Morton hacía, dejó de tratar de sacar promesas de él. La mujer solo toma lo que Morton le da, y nada más.

Lo cuál era lo que hacía esto más difícil.

—¡Ha pasado tiempo! Espero que no estés molesto, pero Maka…¿Recuerdas a Maka verdad? Bien… ella tuvo un accidente —hizo una pausa, pero Crona se apresuró a terminar—. Pero va a estar bien, solo que he estado pasando mucho tiempo en el hospital, tiene una cirugía programada para mañana y si todo va bien podrá estar en casa dentro de un mes.

La cirugía no ira bien y Morton estaba más que informado del paradero de Crona en los últimos días. Maka Albarn estaba programada para morir desde la semana pasada, pero la presencia de la joven en el hospital había retrasado al Segador hasta ahora. No podía continuar así, había un orden por mantener.

—Crona…

—¿Hmm?

No podía decirlo. Quiere convencer a Crona a que regresara a casa y descansara, que su amiga podía esperar. Sería fácil entonces, incluso iría con ella, darle unos momentos de alegría antes de acostarla y salir a trabajar. Sería fácil, podría soportarlo si Crona lo culpaba pasivamente por perder la oportunidad de decir adiós, gozaría de la oportunidad de ayudarla con su luto, pero definitivamente no debería…

—¿Has considerado, quizás…decir adiós, por si acaso?

— _No —_ dijo Crona con vehemencia—, no, ella no puede morir Mort, simplemente no puede.

—Todo el mundo muere Crona, tu lo sabes tanto como yo —tomó una pausa para suspirar, pasando una mano sobre su cabello azabache—. Mira, tomaremos el tren juntos e iré contigo al hospital, puedo tomar este día libre del trabajo.

Aunque en realidad siempre estaba trabajando, y este simplemente era parte de ello. Su pecho se apretó mientras mentía.

—Haz tu paz mientras puedas, es mejor que el gesto resulte innecesario que haber perdido tu oportunidad y lamentarlo por el resto de tu vida.

El viaje en el tren fue solemne. La niña se presionaba contra su pecho, niña, porque todavía seguía siendo una. Todavía joven e ingenua y sin experiencia. Enojada y desesperadamente buscando consuelo en el mismo aliento.

En el hospital, la rubia lo mira con desconfianza, pero mantenía su atención enfocada en la niña. Crona se aferra a ella, le dice lo mucho que la quiere, le agradece por todas las fiestas de cumpleaños extravagantes y las cenas de navidad. La hace prometer que irán a París las próximas vacaciones, que verían la torre Eiffel y se reirían en todas las exhibiciones de museo juntas.

Cuando su voz quiebra, Crona huye de la habitación con la excusa que traería agua para todos los presentes. La delgada muchacha la ve marcharse en silencio.

—Entonces es así como sucede ¿eh?

Morton voltea a mirarla con brusquedad.

—Se quien eres…no se si los otros te han visto, mejor desaste de esa capa si quieres ser más discreto, normalmente ni siquiera te veo, solo…la cola de tu capa, los pitidos, los médicos y el llanto —Maka se detuvo para tomar un hondo respiro—. Mirándote…se que no querías que ella estuviera aquí ¿verdad? Pensé que me estaba volviendo loca, de verdad, veía destellos de una nariz ganchuda en los espejos o en la ventana.

El hombre de la muerte mantuvo una expresión neutral, aunque sus manos temblaban con el punto de vista tan acertado de la chica. A su crédito no apartó su mirada de los ojos verdes que lo miraban con intensidad, no sabía lo que estaba buscando pero al parecer lo encontró ya que la rubia apuntó con la barbilla a la puerta cerrada.

—Si realmente no quieres que te vea, mejor apresúrate —se acomodó en las almohadas con un suspiro cansado, cerrando los ojos—. Pero prométeme que cuidaras de ella, siempre supuse que la muerte era su ángel de la guarda…con todo lo que le ha pasado.

Había planeado esperar hasta el día de la cirugía para actuar. Pero la muchacha se veía tan decidida, tan preparada para irse. Morton no se molestó en ocultarse como normalmente lo hacía, él no aparece en grabaciones o en fotografías de todas maneras, la única manera de verlo es en persona, y no tenía caso cubrirse si la persona ya estaba consiente de quien era en realidad.

El alma que sale del cuerpo es algo hermoso, Morton siempre admiraba ese aspecto de su trabajo. Cuando Maka da su último respiro, Morton lo atrapa y el aliento se materializa en luz, formando una orbe azulina que descansa perfectamente en al punta de sus dedos. Cuidadosamente lo remueve del cuerpo y lo deposita con suavidad a la pequeña bolsa que cuelga de su lado derecho, o al menos eso iba a hacer.

El ruido de vidrio chocando contra el suelo rompe su concentración y voltea bruscamente hacia la puerta donde Crona lo mira con ojos llorosos, sus manos sobre su boca para contener sus gritos. Con una rapidez que viene con la experiencia guarda el alma en la bolsa, mientras que su mente busca una excusa que darle pero sabe que tal cosa no existe, solo quedaba decirle la verdad.

—No, no, no, no…

—Crona…

Crona lo interrumpe, su voz aumentando con su histeria—¿Q-Quién eres? ¿Como p-pudiste? ¡Maka! ¡¿Q-Qué le hiciste a-a Maka, d-dónde esta Morton?! ¡MORTON!

Morton cruza el umbral y la lleva hacia el baño de la habitación, cerrando la puerta y atrapando el cuerpo de la chica entre el suyo y la puerta. Crona forcejea en su agarre pero Morton no cede ni un centímetro, cubriendo la boca de la chica para que no gritara. En eso espía una mirada al espejo del baño y comprende porque Crona no lo reconoció, maldiciendo todo el rato. 

Sus poderes solo le permitían hacer una cosa a la vez, no podía recoger un alma y al mismo tiempo mantener su imagen humana. Tres líneas blancas circulaban su cabello de manera horizontal donde antes era simple cabello negro, su piel había perdido todo rastro de color y ahora era tan pálido como lo azulejos blancos del baño y sus ojos marrones se tornaron dorados, con extraños círculos que contorneaban su iris hasta llegar al centro. Su mirada era tan penetrante y aguda que Crona dejó de pelear y empezó a temblar como una hoja.

Esto no era lo que quería, verla en ese estado lo hería peor que cualquier golpe, planeaba sentarla y explicarle todo con tranquilidad pero cuando se trataba de ella, Morton descubrió, las cosas nunca iban según lo planeado.

Se separó de ella lo suficiente para que sus cuerpos ya no se tocaran pero mantuvo su mano sobre la boca de la chica. Tragó grueso antes de hablar.

—Crona, soy yo, Morton, pero ese no es mi verdadero nombre, me llamo Death the Kid y soy la muerte personificada —esperó un segundo para que asimilara la información y continuó—. Sin embargo yo no maté a tu amiga, ese no es mi trabajo, yo me encargó en recoger las almas y ayudarlas a que sigan su camino. Lamento mucho lo de Maka pero su hora había llegado, no había nada que pudieras hacer.  

Death the Kid baja la cabeza y descansa su frente en el frío material de la madera, acercando su boca al oído de la persona que sostenía su corazón con torpes y temblorosas manos—. Te pido que me perdones por ocultarte la verdad…pero todo lo demás, todo lo que hemos compartido, eso no fue mentira, sigo siendo el mismo, siempre seré el Mort que conoces.   

Eso era todo lo que podía decirle, era más de lo que debería haber dicho y a la vez no era suficiente, sin embargo cuando la soltó y Crona lo abofeteó en la cara antes de escapar de él, cerrando detrás de ella con un portazo, se quedó ligeramente sorprendido y a la vez no ¿Acaso esperaba que ella lo aceptaría  una vez que supiera la verdad de su existencia? Una parte de él sostenía esa ligera esperanza solo para que se despedazara con la fuerza de su realidad.               

Cuando Crona huye, Death the Kid sale del baño y se hunde en la cama al lado del cadaver. Tiene lugares donde estar, almas que recoger, la muerte no puede tomarse días de salud mental, pero no puede convencerse a si mismo a levantarse y seguir.

Por primera vez, es la muerte quien se ve obligado a lamentar. No por algo que es llevado, sino por algo que es perdido.

Y no sabe como manejarlo.


	19. Derrotado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella no grita y llora, solo agacha la cabeza y acepta que nunca tuvo una oportunidad.

No era como en las novelas, donde la protagonista corre hacia el altar para detener la boda y jurarle amor eterno a su amado, Crona no era así y jamás lo haría en un millón de años, de todas maneras.

En realidad no había mucha distancia por recorrer, no estaba en el otro de la ciudad, conduciendo su auto a velocidades peligrosas para llegar a la boda a tiempo. Después de una noche agitada llena de insomnio, se había levantado esa mañana con un sentimiento de vacío en su pecho. No hubo un momento de incertidumbre, solamente una callada aceptación que bordeaba a la derrota, sentada en su cama con la mirada perdida en las sabanas blancas que necesitaban ser cambiadas. 

Sus ojos azules permanecieron secos mientras se preparaba para salir y se mantuvieron así por el resto del día, mientras corría de arriba para abajo, al asegurar a la futura novia que no se veía para nada gorda o fea en su hermoso vestido blanco, al llamar a mas de tres docenas de invitados para confirmar su presencia en el evento, mientras caminaba por la sala de recepción e inspeccionaba que todo estuviera en orden y funcionando.

Sospechaba que este sentimiento de entumecimiento era su cuerpo protegiéndose para lo que iba a venir pero por el transcurso del día no tuvo ni siquiera un momento para reflexionar sobre esto, algo por lo que estaba agradecida. Sin embargo cuando llegó el momento, casi perdió por completo su compostura.

Ahí estaba él, esperando en el altar, vestido en uno de los trajes más finos que había visto en su vida, de color blanco en vez de su usual negro. Su cabello azabache perfectamente arreglado, resaltando aun más sus tres líneas blancas conectadas las cuales portaba orgullosamente, un símbolo de su estatus. 

Unos ojos dorados se conectaron brevemente con los suyos y Crona se sentía desfallecer.

¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Realmente podía hacer esto? ¿Podría soportar ver el amor de su vida jurarle la vida a otro? Muchas preguntas y dudas como estas la abatieron como granizo sobre su mente, desgastando poco a poco su fortaleza y decisión. Sería fácil, pensó, recorrer esos escasos metros que los separaban y confesarle todo en el altar ¿O tal vez sería mejor escapar mientras todavía tenía la oportunidad? Quizás él la seguiría y cuando estuvieran a una distancia segura de la iglesia le diría…

Por un momento Death the Kid la miraba con preocupación, pero antes de que ella pudiera responder, negar o ignorar sus dudas, el órgano de la iglesia se dio a conocer con una explosión de ruido que llamó la atención de todos los invitados. Los invitados se levantaron cuando las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron de par en par y entró la novia, vestida de blanco y avanzando con pasos perfectamente ensayados al compás de la marcha, pero más radiante que sus joyas y vestimenta era la sonrisa de completa felicidad que parecía iluminar la iglesia.

Death the Kid, más allá de dar a conocer sus pensamientos empapadas de sarcasmo, no era expresivo por naturaleza y cuando los mostraba era difícil identificarlos, esta vez sin embargo, Crona observó como su expresión neutral se derretía a una de completo enamoramiento mientras veía a su novia acercarse con toda la gracia y belleza digna de una princesa. La expresión suave no se desvaneció ni por un segundo durante el transcurso de la ceremonia.

Atrapados en su burbuja de felicidad, Crona observaba desde su posición como dama de honor y simplemente agachó la cabeza cuando la pareja dio su primer beso como marido y mujer, aceptando su derrota con un sollozo mientras la capilla estallaba en aplausos.     


	20. Adoración

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (ADVERTENCIA contenido maduro!)...Ellos buscan privacidad en los lugares menos esperados.

Había algo cálido y acogedor en la manera como su boca presionaba contra la suya. Su mano se enredó en su pelo de ébano, y con un pequeño tirón, jaló a Death the Kid hacia ella, acercándolo más a su cuerpo desesperado. Ella estaba segura sin embargo, al juzgar por la manera en la que sus caderas se restregaban contra las suyas, que él estaba igual de desesperado que ella por el momento. Él gruñó, enmarañando su boca contra la suya un poco, y antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, su camisa estaba siendo removida de su cuerpo febril. Se detuvo a mirarla, sus manos rozaron suavemente sus pechos por un momento antes de levantarla, presionándola boca abajo en su escritorio.

—¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo aquí? —preguntó suavemente, arqueando la espalda ligeramente a medida que él la masajeaba con suavidad.

La idea de que ella estaba en su oficina, inclinada contra su escritorio era suficiente para llevarlo al borde, y el hecho de que él nunca había pensado en hacerlo en su oficina era suficiente para hacerlo un poco paranoico. Ojos dorados observaban su cuerpo ruborizado mientras murmuraba con suavidad —Te deseo demasiado como para esperar hasta que lleguemos a casa.

Mientras que sus dedos sujetaban con fuerza la cintura de ella, Kid juró que su corazón iba a latir fuera de su pecho. Mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, el sabor de la sangre punzante contra su lengua. Había un montón de cosas que quería hacerle en ese momento, pero solo se atrevió a darle un beso húmedo a la parte lateral de su cuello mientras que sus manos removían la falda de ella sobre piernas lisas. Gimiendo acabo una respuesta, podía sentir su duro cuerpo contra el suyo, el pecho de él causando una deliciosa fricción contra su espalda desnuda.

—Nunca lo habíamos hecho en tu oficina antes, —complementó cuando él se apartó lo suficiente para tirar de sus pantalones hasta que cayeron a sus tobillos. —Es un poco arriesgado. Un poco inesperado.

—Es esto, —rió suavemente mientras frotaba la parte interior de sus muslos— o ser descubiertos por Liz o Patty.

—No me estoy quejando,— murmuró y agachó su mirada con un gemido cuando Kid movió sus manos hacia dentro, presionando delicadamente contra su centro. —Al contrario, he querido hacer esto desde el primer día.

Besó su cuello con dulzura, sus dedos jugando con ese pequeño bulto de nervios. —Hoy es tu día de suerte entonces, Crona —La ola repentina de placer que afectó su ombligo era insoportable, pero conocía la sensación a la perfección mientras Kid la penetraba.

—Lo haremos por todo el escritorio y quizás después en el piso... 

 


	21. Simpatía

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambos perdieron a alguien valioso, es normal buscar simpatía en el otro.

En silencio colocó el pequeño ramo de flores en el suelo, sobre la base de una estatua en forma de espada. Inconscientemente sus ojos siguieron la obra de arte hacia arriba, pasando por las palabras cuidadosamente grabadas que conocía de memoria, hasta llegar al cielo, donde una luna negra colgaba en el atardecer.

Pudieron haber pasado siglos y Kid no los hubiese notado pasar, tan perdido estaba entre pensamientos y recuerdos, pero solo fueron unos minutos ya que el sonido de pasos acercándose lo sacaron de su letargo.

Era una mujer, una compañera, una amiga quien se acercaba sin vacilar hacia él, la muerte personificada. En sus brazos cargaba un ramillete de flores de distintos tipos con la delicadeza que una madre cargaba a su hijo, se detuvo a unos metros de él y sonrió; hubiera sido un gesto amistoso de no ser por la tristeza que nublaba sus ojos verdes.  

—Buenas tardes, Kid.

Kid correspondió el gesto con el suyo, una sonrisa pequeña en comparación pero igual de triste. La mujer dejó el arreglo floral al lado del suyo, ocho rosas blancas, y guardaron silencio mientras observaban a la luna oscura.

—Quince años y todavía la extraño.— Dijo la mujer con un tono suave pero él la escuchó sin problemas.

—Quince años, dos horas, tres minutos y diecisiete segundos —murmuró el shinigami.

Con el rabillo del ojo vio como la mujer de repente agachó la cabeza. —Lo siento mucho, hubiera llegado antes pero no tenía con quien a dejar a Melody y Soul llegó tarde del trabajo…

—No te preocupes Maka, lo que importa es que llegaste.

Kid no volteó a mirarla, su vista enfocada en la luna, alcanzó a escuchar un suspiro y luego nada. 

Conocía a Maka lo suficiente para saber que tenía algo en mente, lo podía sentir por las ondas de alma que emitía que eran palpables en el silencio que los rodeaba. Esperó pacientemente y fue recompensado con una pregunta.

—Ella sigue viva ¿cierto?

Bueno no era exactamente una pregunta. Sus palabras tomaron a Kid desprevenido y giró la cabeza en su dirección, pestañeando los ojos rápidamente como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez. Maka lo miraba con una expresión indescifrable y no estaba seguro que pasaría si contestaba, por un lado conociendo a la Técnica no sería bueno para él pero, por el otro, odiaba mentirle a sus amigos, especialmente a ella, la única persona que remotamente conocía su dolor. 

Respirando hondo, le contó la verdad. —Si.

Maka lo sujeto de los hombros con una fuerza increíble, haciendo que gruñera del dolor. 

—¡¿Entonces por qué actúas como si lo estuviera?! —gritó la rubia, sacudiéndolo bruscamente con cada palabra— ¡¿Por qué te rindes, por qué no haces todo lo posible por salvarla!?

— _¡Silencio!_

Con más fuerza de lo que había planeado se desprendió del agarre de la rubia, haciendo que esta se tambaleara torpemente hacia atrás. Los dos técnicos se vieron el uno al otro dentro de un tenso silencio, adoptando una postura de pelea, esperando que alguno de los dos reaccionara de manera violenta. Los puños de Kid temblaban por el esfuerzo de mantenerlos a sus costados, su orgullo estaba ligeramente lastimado por las palabras de Maka y solo quería regresárselas, acompañadas por unos buenos golpes, sin embargo se contuvo. Se forzó a tomar unos hondos respiros, recuperando un poco de su autocontrol pero no relajó su pose de pelea.

—Hablas como si tuviera esa opción, —dijo con una voz baja pero peligrosa— como si tuviera el lujo de dejar todo e ir tras ella, no sabes cuanto quiero hacer eso pero _no puedo._

Una brisa sopló por el cementerio, empujando el plástico que cubría las flores, el ruido llamó la atención de los técnicos y se enfocaron casi automáticamente en el nombre grabado en la placa. El rostro de Maka se suavizó y luego se desmoronó en una expresión de profunda tristeza, sus hombros se hundieron y con ellos todo rastro de ira en su cuerpo. Rápidamente sus manos cubrieron su rostro, pero el leve temblor en sus hombros y los sollozos amortiguados la delató.

—Le fallé —confesó Maka— prometí que la rescataría…pero han pasado quince años, la he dejado sola por quince años…

La rubia se acercó al monumento, poniendo una mano sobre el frío mármol negro. El sol se había ocultado hace mucho y los faroles del cementerio era lo único que los iluminaba, ya que la luna no tenía luz para prestarles. Kid se acercó, inseguro de lo que estaba haciendo ni a lo que Maka estaba llegando, dandole a la mujer su absoluta atención.

No era indiferente a lo que estaba sintiendo, al contrario, el entendía a la perfección por lo que estaba pasando, tal vez mejor que cualquiera en el planeta. Perder a alguien era terrible por su cuenta, pero perder a alguien y saber que todavía seguía con vida y seguramente viviendo la peor de las torturas y _no poder hacer nada…_ Era un dolor que no se lo desearía a nadie, ni siquiera a su peor enemigo.    

Parecía que la única cosa que la mantenía de pie era el monumento dedicado a la espadachín, acarició con delicadeza el nombre de Crona y murmuró unas palabras que al principio no captó, parte de él no quería entenderlas pero Maka le dio una mirada tan seria que Kid tuvo que apartar la vista. Apretando el puente de su nariz entre su dedo indice y pulgar mientras sentía una migraña formarse en su cabeza.

—Stein me contó todo —dijo Maka sin despegar la mirada del Shinigami— leí los reportes, vi los análisis y los experimentos, admito que es imposible…pero pensé…si la ciencia no puede hacer nada lo que se necesita es un milagro, y solo un dios puede hacerlo.

—No soy ese tipo de dios.

Maka sonrió tristemente y esta vez no se molestó en ocultar sus lágrimas. —Lo sé, pero esto es algo que incluso tú puedes hacer.

Después de unos momentos de búsqueda sacó de su bolsa un pequeño frasco, llenó de conchas de múltiples colores y formas. Atado a la boquilla vio un pequeño collar con un pendiente en forma de conejo en pleno acto de correr, su solo ojo de obsidiana reflejaba la luz de los faroles haciendo parecer que guiñaba.

Kid tomó el frasco y miró a Maka con confusión, ella aclaró: —Stein dijo que el sello se podría romper en cualquier momento, podría ser mañana, la semana que viene o dentro de unos cien años, pero definitivamente algún día ocurrirá, y cuando eso pasé y ella este libre ¿Se lo podías dar de mi parte?

—¿Por que no se lo das tú?

—Porque no quiero que su último recuerdo de mí sea de una mujer decrépita y derrotada, quiero que siempre me recuerde como la persona que fui, fuerte y triunfal.

Después de unos momentos el dios suspiró y guardó la botella en el bolsillo de su abrigo—. Haré lo que pueda.


	22. Abrumado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basado en la leyenda de Hades y Persefone, advertencia de OC

Uno no podría conseguir a algo mas opuesto que la pareja que estaba sentada en el prado bajo la suave luz del sol. El muchacho continuó sus pequeños movimientos inquietos de vez en cuando, insatisfecho consigo mismo en todos los sentidos, pero tratando de poner una buena cara por el bien de su compañera. Momentos como este lo hacían brutalmente consciente de su apariencia, de los feos cuernos que sobresalían de su cabeza que simboliza su estatus como señor del inframundo, y aunque tenía el poder de cambiar su apariencia, su amiga semi-diosa insistiría en que se quedara “exactamente como estaba”, y se vio obligado a cumplir con sus deseos. Era feo —era algo más que feo— y solía ser que nunca se preocupaba por tal cosa, pero estar con ella había cambiado todo. Un ser como ella merecía mucha mejor compañía.

Él era muerte, y ella era vida. Había perdido la tirada a sus hermanos cuando el mundo todavía estaba fresco y requería liderazgo en todas las formas de la naturaleza, y por lo que fue condenado a vigilar a los que habían perdido la vida. Ella nació bajo el amoroso, para no decir  excesivamente protector, cuidado de la diosa de las plantas y la cosecha, y pasa sus días jugando con ninfas y hadas y por alguna razón pasando tiempo con él también. A menudo tenía miedo de tocarla —miedo de que de alguna manera su influencia oscura la deformaría, torcería, dañaría. Los mortales lo odiaban y lo culpaban por quitarle a sus seres queridos, cuando en realidad su ir y venir estaba más allá de su control. Otros dioses y diosas se burlaban de su humilde posición, algunos incluso especulaban que sus hermanos habían manipulado el juego para no estar en un lugar tan deplorable.

A pesar del odio y la pena que recibía fuera del inframundo, él constantemente visitaba el mundo de los mortales y disfrutaba de su belleza. Él no lo admitiría, pero su corazón se alegraba al ver familias jugando juntas, al ver el arco iris de colores extendiéndose a través del cielo, y ver el bailar de las flores cuando el viento rozaba sus pétalos. En una de esas miradas, la había visto, mientras jugaba alegremente en un juego de persecución con un hada. En las partes donde sus delicados pies tocaban, una planta florecía a la vida. Todo de ella era un despertar, de rocío y del encrespar de las hojas frescas. No tenía una sola preocupación en el mundo, yendo de aquí para allá, su pequeño balanceo vestido alrededor de su cuerpo precioso, y el señor se encontraba tan abrumado por una oleada de nuevas emociones que huyó de la escena del miedo, sin saber que al hacerlo creó un ruido tal que ganó la curiosidad de la niña.

Después de pasar tres días en cama con lo que él pensaba que era una enfermedad, del tipo que hace que su corazón se acelere y sus pies golpearan alrededor de las sábanas, salió de su casa de nuevo con la intención explícita de encontrarla. A la misma hora y en el mismo lugar, la encontró jugando otra vez, y la multitud de sentimientos lo capturó de nuevo. Esto sucedió durante muchos días, con él contento en verla, y ella sin enterarse. A pesar de que deseaba tener su atención y escuchar esa voz angelical dedicarle palabras, sabía que no estaba bien, y que no era merecedor de tales atenciones. Relacionarse con él solo le traería la ruina y el desprecio que sufría a diario. Sólo tenía que vivir con este extraño sufrimiento. Pero ella tenía ideas diferentes.

Un día, mientras la observaba y torcía una flor entre sus pálidos dedos, preguntándose como sería colocarlo suavemente alrededor de su bonito y adorable oído, no se dio cuenta de algo deslizándose en la hierba. Después lo sacudió fuera de su entretenimiento cuando esa cosa se envolvió alrededor de su tobillo — una vaina. Luego otro, a su otro tobillo, luego a sus muñecas, y de pronto fue tirado de espaldas, atado por las plantas que había admirado.

—Así que eras tu. —En un instante, la semi-diosa se cierne sobre él, un brillo de fascinación en sus ojos— ¿Y quién es usted?

La vacilación era evidente. Había conseguido lo que quería de la peor manera.—… N-Nadie.

Él podría haber fácilmente escapado esa trampa, pero estaba tan nervioso por estar tan cerca de la primavera que había tomado su corazón que recordar su fuerza era difícil.

—Pues bien, “Nadie.” —Se arrodilló junto a él, y tomó una de sus cuernos en sus manos para asegurarse de que estaba prestando atención. Podía sentir cicatrices de batalla antiguas grabados en ella, sin embargo, habló con calma— ¿Por qué no has venido a saludarme?

Él parpadeó una vez. Después dos ¿De verdad no sabía quién era él? Pero, por supuesto —ella era todavía una joven inmortal, y los rumores y leyendas sobre el señor de los muertos tendía a exagerar su "verdadera" apariencia. Muchas personas prefieren pensar en la muerte como un monstruo torpe con presencia despiadada, en lugar de ser una persona normal con cuernos larguiruchos y tics nerviosos. —No yo, eh...yo...n-no quiero molestar...la.

—Lo que me molesta es la gente que me miraba sin decir hola. Por lo tanto, saluda.

Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba sin su aprobación. Ella era una criatura adorable, y en su nervioso, abrumado estado, ella tenía un efecto de floreciendo sobre él.—… Hola.

—Hola. —Ella liberó su cuerno, pero lo mantuvo en su lugar con las vainas.— Mi nombre es Crona. Es muy bonito conocerte, Nadie. —Una conversación casual comenzó, y sólo lo dejó ir cuando prometió no ocultarse nunca más. Así fue como empezó todo.

Ahora había días pasados en los prados mientras hablaban y jugaban, y aunque a menudo se mostró vacilante a tocarla, al menos que la arruine, ella estaba más que feliz a girar en sus brazos y trenzar lilas alrededor de su cuello. Todavía no le había dicho quién era él, decidiendo que era por su bien. Seguramente, si sabía quién era él, compartiría el odio y el desprecio que venía con él. Era su destino que su nombre fuera un sinónimo de tales sentimientos. Por lo tanto, él atesoraba todas estas tardes, donde Nadie mantenía a Crona protegida en abrazos fuertes, de  Nadie estremeciéndose cuando Crona presionaba pétalos perfumados a los labios, y de Nadie silenciosamente deseando que Crona acaricia el rostro de quien amaba.


	23. Orgullo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay que estar orgulloso con lo que se tiene y Kid, como cualquier novio adolescente, se muere de ganas para presumir a su linda novia.

Con la cabeza en alto, el Shinigami caminó por los pasillos del Shibusen. Su paso no era apresurado, es más hasta pudiera haber sido casual de no ser por lo erguido de su figura y la sonrisa pomposa. Parecía como un pavo real presumiendo sus plumas, y en este caso sus plumas eran una chica de cabello rosado, que al parecer no compartía la misma alegría que él.

A su alrededor varios de los alumnos (y algunos maestros) se pararon en seco, dejando caer cualquier cosa que tenían en sus brazos, sacando sus celulares para tomar fotos, mandar mensajes de textos o llamadas apresuradas de: “¡Ven rápido al pasillo, no vas a creer lo que esta ocurriendo!” 

Death the Kid dichosamente ignoraba todo esto mientras ocurría, pero Crona no tenía ese lujo. La mano que la guiaba, al principio tan nuevo y maravilloso, ahora era como una esposa al rojo vivo que no podía soltar. Estaba dolorosamente consciente de las miradas, los susurros y los gritos de sorpresa a su alrededor, no importaba que tan bajo agachaba la mirada o que tan terrible era su postura en su intento de esconderse de las persona que la miraban sin reserva, no podía esquivar tantos ojos enfocadas en ella. 

Esto era demasiado para sus pobres nervios, al borde del pánico apretó la mano del Shinigami y sin saber porque, la simple acción le dio un cierto consuelo el cual aumentó cuando él devolvió el apretón. 

Sorprendida Crona alzó la mirada y vio que Kid la observaba con ternura, sus ojos parecían decirle: —Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Crona pestañeó y ladeó la cabeza, confundida. Pero Kid solo sacudió la cabeza con esa sonrisa extraña, no era el lugar ni el momento para hablar de estas cosas. No cuando todo el mundo los observaba y Crona no podía ver lo mucho que había progresado, pero algún día le dirá sin duda, cuando el momento sea oportuno.

Pero por ahora Kid la guió hasta el salón y no soltó su mano hasta que llegaron a sus respectivos asientos.         


	24. Culto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La adora en todas las maneras posibles y eso incluía distintos lenguajes.

No es algo que ella puede aceptar con palabras, piensa. Ella es producto de la educación que ha recibido, una vida vivida aprendiendo a protegerse contra cualquier señal de afecto, sabiendo con certeza que el mundo no podría aceptarla (no a alguien como ella) y educada a exterminar a cualquiera que interfiriera en su camino. Él no será esa persona que haga aparecer esa mirada que aveces sale, esa mirada aterrada y desconfiada que usa cuando la gente se acerca demasiado y todo lo que quiere hacer es huir y esconderse de todos. No lo hará.

Así que los traza sobre su espalda, letras fluyentes en Francés a lo largo de sus costillas, una letanía de amor en Alemán suspirado en la piel de sus muslos. Lo articula sobre su clavícula, las palabras que desesperadamente quiere decir, pero teme que rechazará. Je t’aime. Ice lieb dich. Ikh hob dikh. Saranghae. I love you.

El nunca espera que ella diga esas palabras, nunca en realidad ¿La manera en que peina su cabello los domingos? ¿La segunda taza de café que deja sobre la mesa, hecha a su gusto? ¿La manera en que lo deja entrar a su mundo cuando estaban los dos solos? Era suficiente para él. Nunca le pediría más que eso.

Así que cuando llega, llega como un sobresalto y él, Death the Kid, esta inmóvil en silencio mientras su corazón salta en su pecho. En el silencio de la madrugada, mientras sus dedos bailan  Gi melin sobre su cadera, ella entierra su cara en la curva de su hombro y susurra que también lo ama.

(Y más palabras no fueron necesarias.)          


	25. Cuchillo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunque Crona se ha cambiadado desde sus días como la espada demoniaca, jamás podrá borrar las cicatrices de su pasado.

¿Como fue que la pelea comenzó? Kid no podía recordar lo que habían estado discutiendo, mucho menos el porque. Probablemente comenzó de manera sencilla, y de ahí se había disuelto a lo que sea que fuera esto. Pero ahora Crona se había acorralado a una esquina, temblando violentamente. ¿Que había hecho? Solo había levantado la mano para…aflojó su puño, el cuchillo de plástico cayó al suelo y la culpa creció dentro de él. Solo había alzado el puño para hacer un gesto, olvidando que todavía sostenía el utensilio en su mano. Él _jamás_ lastimaría a Crona. No intencionalmente al menos. Ni siquiera tenía pensado alzarle una mano a la espadachín.

Excepto que Crona había estado en esta situación antes. En medio de su discusión, Kid había olvidado que su novia provenía de una familia abusiva. Una familia que por poco la mata. Para su suerte, fue rescatada por Marie, Stein y Maka, quienes la liberaron del control de Medusa y salvaron su vida cuando la bruja la atravesó con un hechizo poderoso. Kid estaba trabajando con ella, suavemente apoyándola mientras su novia se recuperaba de sus abusos, incluso diez años después de lo ocurrido. ¿Entonces porque, ahora, había hecho un movimiento que pudiera remotamente asustarla? Kid suspiró y frotó la parte posterior de su cuello.

Crona bajó lentamente los brazos de su cabeza, los ojos fijos en el piso de azulejo.

—Crona —dijo Kid en voz baja— Lo siento.

La espadachín negó con la cabeza, abrazándose así misma con fuerza, todavía temblando. Kid rodó sus hombros y se acercó a Crona, quién se encogió un poco más dentro de su esquina. Tratando de ser tan conciliador como fuese posible, se acercó. Cuando Crona no se apartó, la sacó de su esquina y la envolvió en sus brazos. Él la apretó con suavidad, besando la parte superior de su cabeza.       

—Yo nunca, nunca, te lastimaré, —prometió Kid,— no soy Medusa, jamás te tocaré como lo hizo ella.

Escuchó a su amante hacer un ruido, y de pronto ella lo estaba sosteniendo como si su vida dependiera de eso, sollozando abiertamente en su hombro. Kid la abrazó como si estuviera hecha de vidrio, esparciendo pequeños besos sobre su cabeza, rostro y cuello, cualquier parte que estuviera disponible sin tener que moverse demasiado. Lentamente el llanto cambio a hipos y Kid sonrió, bajando un brazo hacia la piernas de Crona para recogerla.

Dejándola sobre el mostrador, el Shinigami se apartó lo suficiente para mirar a su compañera. El hipo continuaba, sus ojos y rostros rojos y algo inflados por el llanto. Oh, por todos los dioses, realmente había hecho un número con Crona con sólo un pequeño movimiento. Con un movimiento suave de su mano, Kid apartó y acomodó el flequillo rosado de su rostro. Crona cubrió su boca con la palma de su mano tratando de sofocar sus hipos, lo cual la hizo ver más adorable a los ojos de Kid. Lentamente, tomó la mano de su amada y besó sus nudillos de manera gentil y delicada, apenas un roce de sus labios, sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos ni por un instante. 

Crona le ofreció una sonrisa tímida y Kid la imitó. El moreno se inclinó, depositando un dulce beso en la punto de su nariz. Entonces Crona envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y el Shinigami no se atrevió a moverse, correspondiendo el gesto sin titubear.

—Lo siento mucho, —repitió Kid, acariciando el cuello de Crona con su rostro.

—E-Esta bien —dijo Crona con ligero hipo— se que reaccioné de manera exagerada.

—No, —dijo él con firmeza, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño— has sido herida con ese movimiento antes. Yo solo…lo olvidé. Trataré de ser mejor.

La espadachín jadeó un pequeño sollozo y hundió su rostro en el cuello de Kid.

—Te amo, —Crona logró decir entre respiraciones entrecortadas.

—Yo también te amo —suspiró Kid, apretando su abrazo. 


	26. Agotamiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incluso las burjas y los shinigami necesitan un descanso de vez en cuando ¿Verdad?

Crona abrió la puerta de la biblioteca. Aunque no era tan grande como el de la Academia, la biblioteca de Gallows Mansion era impresionante además de que era un poco más elegante y organizado. Aquí se almacenaba la colección privada de los Death, una colección de libros raros, primeras ediciones y algunos que muchos consideraban que ya no existían. Muy pocos sabían sobre la existencia de esta colección y a Kid le gustaba así ya que él era algo celoso de sus cosas, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

Death the Kid no dejaba entrar a cualquiera a esta parte de la mansión y Crona entendía el valor de este privilegio, así que al entrar lo hizo con extrema cautela y en respetuoso silencio. Sin embargo, por más fascinante que era la colección que tenía la espadachín ante sus ojos no era algo que le interesaba. La razón de su visita no era para buscar un libro, sino a alguien.

Crona cerró la puerta de la biblioteca y se recargó sobre ella, observando al enormidad de la habitación.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de por donde comenzar y podía sentir la incertidumbre cosquilleando la parte trasera de su mente, haciéndola pensar que tal vez era mejor buscarlo en otra parte…excepto que ya había buscado en toda la mansión y esta era la habitación que faltaba, el cual estaba lleno de piezas invaluables y antiguos que podían destruirse/romperse con el más mínimo toque y si algo les pasaba no podía pagarlo aunque trabajara por ello por el resto de sus días… Al menos eso pensaba Crona y por eso se negaba entrar a esta habitación si podía.

Tragando saliva, la espadachín tomó unos pasos inseguros hacia la habitación, teniendo especial cuidado a no tocar nada excepto por la alfombra roja bajo sus pies. No supo con exactitud cuanto tiempo estuvo buscando, pero para su suerte fue un poco menos de tres minutos cuando por fin lo encontró.

Suspiró aliviada y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando lo vio. Por más que proclamaba ser un ser inmortal e invencible, Death the Kid no era inmune a los efectos del sueño y al aparecer fue vencido por ello. Tumbado en uno de los suaves y lujosos sofás el Shinigami estaba profundamente dormido, roncando a pierna suelta con un hilo de baba bajando por su mejilla, rodeado de libros cuidadosamente colocados en la mesa en pilas simétricas excepto por uno que estaba descansando en su pecho.

Se veía tan…lindo y vulnerable así, hasta parecía humano, ya que su cabeza se ladeo de tal manera que ocultaba sus líneas de Sanzu, y como era fin de semana el Shinigami no estaba usando su usual traje negro sino una simple camisa blanca con jeans ¡y descalzo! ¿Cuando fue la última vez que lo había visto descalzo? Quizás nunca y Crona no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Quedó tan absorta en la imagen delante de ella que olvidó por completo lo que la trajo hasta aquí, si no se apresuraban iban a perderse la película.

Titubeó un segundo, reacio a romper tan tranquila escena, pero al final se acercó al Shinigami dormido.

—¿Kid? —llamó Crona suavemente.

Nada, el chico ni siquiera se inmutó, aunque no estaba sorprendida. Crona lo intentó de nuevo esta vez tomando uno de sus hombros, sacudiéndolo mientras hablaba con un poco más de volumen.

—¡Kid, despierta, nos perderemos la películ-AH!

Un momento estaba sobre él y al siguiente estaba peleando con su novio semi-dormido mientras que estaba cautiva entre su cuerpo y el respaldo del sillón. Los brazos de Kid se deslizaron sobre su espalda y cintura, abrazándola hacia él y enterrando el rostro de Crona en su cuello. Crona soltó un chillido de vergüenza, sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par mientras que su sangre subía a sus mejillas. Podía oler el ligero rastro de colonia mezclado con el suyo, la sensación de su piel contra su rostro, y ver que la piel del Shinigami era más que perfecta hasta parecía de porcelana…¡¿Pero que estaba pensando?! ¿Que debería hacer? ¡No podía lidiar con esto!

Mientras tanto el Shinigami suspiró satisfecho y resumió con sus ronquidos, dejando a Crona sola en su predicamento. Aunque era ciertamente vergonzoso esta posición, admitía que no era tan malo, pero si Kid despertara o alguien más entrara y los vieran así, seguramente Crona se moriría de la vergüenza…y si eso no ocurría saltaría por la ventana para evitar tal conversación. Con eso en mente intentó deslizarse en la dirección que apuntaban sus piernas, solo logró moverse unos centímetros antes de que Kid se diera cuenta, el Shinigami frunció el ceño y apretó su agarre, levantando una pierna sobre los de ella para evitar que se moviera.

Crona entró en pánico—. ¡Kid, me estas aplastando! ¡Esta bien me rindo, me rindo!

La chica dejó de moverse y el agarre de Kid se relajó pero no la soltó.

Suspiró resignada a su destino y se acomodó en el sofá. No tenía más opción que esperar a que Kid decidiría soltarla o escapar cuando encontrará la oportunidad, cualquiera que se presentara primero, solo esperaba que fuera pronto o se perderían la película. Sin embargo, junto con el silencio de la habitación y las respiraciones rítmicas de Kid poco a poco fue adormecida hasta que finalmente cayó dormida.

Si Crona hubiera esperado unos minutos más hubiera visto como el Shinigami abría tentativamente un ojo dorado para comprobar que, definitivamente, estaba dormida.

—La película puede esperar —dijo el Shinigami con un suspiro y esta vez se quedó profundamente dormido con la bruja en sus brazos.


	27. Deprimido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Su pasado siempre esta ahí presente, incluso en sus sueño, por suerte él siempre esta a su lado para consolarla.

Empezó con un pequeño gemido, tan bajo en volumen que Kid lo hubiera ignorado de no haber tenido experiencia y conocimiento de lo que seguía.

El shinigami se quedó inmóvil en la cama, mirando fijamente el techo de su recámara, cualquier idea de conciliar el sueño olvidado. No estaba tenso o nervioso, pero tampoco estaba feliz de lo que iba a presenciar. Los ruidos crecieron en volumen hasta convertirse en un llanto incoherente y desgarrador, acompañado de movimientos esporádicos de brazos y piernas mientras peleaba contra algún invisible enemigo de su conciencia.  

Tristemente acostumbrado a la escena, Kid giró a un costado y juntó a Crona en sus brazos. La espadachín forcejeo un poco en su agarre, empujando débilmente contra su pecho y pateando las sábanas de sus cuerpos, comenzó a balbucear palabras que intentó no prestarle atención pero sus sentidos sobrenaturales no le concedieron esa misericordia.

—Lo siento lo siento. No. No. P-Perdón. N-No p-por favor.

Su camisa de dormir se empapó en el lugar donde el rostro de Crona descansaba, la chica temblaba por algo que no tenía nada ver con el frío y Kid frotó su espalda para consolarla. Plantó suaves besos sobre la corona de su cabeza febril y dejó que la pesadilla siguiera su curso. 

La primera vez que ocurrió Death the Kid estuvo desconcertado, más aún cuando cualquier intento de despertarla no funcionaba y solo hacía que la pesadilla cobrará más fuerza hasta que despertó hecha un desastre de lágrimas y confusión. Cuando le preguntó que había soñado Crona agachó la mirada y contestó que no sabía, limpiando las lágrimas sobrantes de sus mejillas. Parte de él quería presionarla por respuestas, seguro que le estaba ocultando algo, pero Crona era una pésima mentirosa y la conocía lo suficiente como para saber a simple vista si mentía o no. Con un suspiro de reluctancia la dejó ser y se recostó en la cama. Ninguno de los dos durmió esa noche. 

Crona, avergonzada por el incidente, no volvió a dormir en su cama por varias noches optando por su antigua habitación en la escuela. Sin embargo el Shinigami se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que difícilmente concilió el sueño, además que le preocupaba el hecho que ella sufriera de otro ataque nocturno. La imagen de su novia sola, gritando y llorando por alguien, por cualquiera que la ayudase en la oscuridad era suficiente para darle pesadillas a él, pero le dio la motivación necesaria para buscarla al día siguiente y prácticamente rogarle que regresara a la mansión.

Al juzgar por las bolsas debajo de sus ojos sus pesadillas no habían mejorado y no tomó mucho trabajo convencerla. 

Desde entonces había tomado este papel de guardián silencioso, deseando con fervor que la mujer encontrara santuario en sus brazos de los demonios que la atormentaban.

Los brazos delgados de Crona correspondieron al abrazo, sorprendiendo al Shinigami de su letargo, adhiriéndose a él como un naufrago a una tabla.

—N-No…te v-vayas…no…

—No iré a ninguna parte —susurró el Shinigami, depositando un pequeño beso sobre su frente— te amo demasiado como para alejarte.

Kid solo se quedó dormido hasta que estuvo seguro que Crona se había quedado dormida. Su aliento cálido haciendo que su piel se hiciera de gallina y se quedó dormido con un brazo sobre la  cadera de la espadachín en un gesto de protección.   


	28. Celo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incluso dentro de su dominio, el dios de la muerte protege a su sacerdotisa del mundo exterior.

Las noches siempre eran tranquilas en el templo.

Sin embargo el Shinigami no podía dormir, no con tantos pensamientos inquietos en su cabeza.

Dio un suspiro apenas audible, sentado en el piso de tatami y recargado contra un pilote de madera miró hacia el jardín, las puertas corredizas abiertas de par en par para recibir la frescura de la noche. El canto de los grillos y las cigarras anunciaban la llegada del verano, el bosque era su escenario y la luna junto con las luciérnagas sus espectadoras. Una de ellas voló cerca de él, posando brevemente en su mano extendida antes de volver a tomar vuelo y reunirse con sus amigos.

Ojos dorados siguieron su camino por unos instantes pero una conmoción en los arbustos atrajo su atención. Su postura no cambio, excepto por la tensión en sus hombros y la dureza de sus ojos. En su regazo reafirmó su agarre sobre la chica y esta se agitó un poco en su sueño pero no despertó, listo para moverla si fuese necesario. El movimiento del arbusto se detuvo y de el salió un ave nocturna, con su cena de media noche retorciéndose en sus garras. El Dios lo vio escapar y resistió la compulsión de estrellas su cabeza contra el pilar.

—Mira en lo que me has convertido, —murmuró el Dios, acariciando la cabeza de la doncella.— De un Dios a un perro guardián.

La chica, ignorante de su predicamento, no respondió y continuó durmiendo.

Era ignorante de muchas cosas, pensó el Shinigami, y se dio cuenta que no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Era más fácil protegerla si no sabía lo que acechaba en las fronteras de su dominio, si continuaba viviendo así por el resto de sus días en esta jaula de su propia confección y él con ella. Pero tarde o temprano Crona se daría cuenta, podía sentir el inicio de esa realización aun a pesar de sus esfuerzos, con su poder espiritual creciendo y sus lecciones como sacerdotisa aumentado en grado de dificultad. Supo desde el momento en el que la chica puso pie en su templo, los engranes del destino habían comenzado a girar y él, aunque era un Dios, no tenía el poder para detenerlos.     

Sus dedos encontraron un mechón de pelo rosado y comenzó a retorcerlo, con movimientos gentiles y lentos, admirando la suave textura.            

El mundo a su alrededor era sereno y tranquilo. Siempre fue así, incluso antes de que Crona llegara. 

Sin embargo a pesar de la paz, el Shinigami fue cauteloso. Mientras ella dormía mantuvo los ojos abiertos para cualquier señal de peligro. Tener una criatura tan poderosa (sin mencionar hermosa) a su lado ahora le daba una extraña sensación de paranoia. Era como si alguien pudiera venir y tratar de llevársela. 

Después de todo, lo hubiera hecho si ella no hubiese llegado a él. 

No vio la hipocresía.


	29. Luz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La luz de su mundo se estaba muriendo, y Crona no puede hacer otra cosa más que cantar para él.

Con dedos temblorosos, acarició el copete de Kid apartando el pelo de sus ojos. 

El Shinigami no dijo nada, solo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios cubiertos de sangre. Su sangre. Pero incluso eso era demasiado para él, porque la sonrisa solo duró unos segundos y se torció en una mueca de dolor, apretando la herida en su estómago que no dejaba de sangrar. Crona, sin saber que más hacer, hizo lo mismo que él y puso presión sobre la herida, sin saber si estaba ayudando o empeorando la situación pero desesperada por hacer algo.

La chaqueta negra de Kid fue usada como un vendaje de emergencia, ahora no era mejor que un trapo y sin embargo la espadachín se aferró a el como un naufragó en la tormenta, en su mente la chaqueta era lo único que separaba a Kid de encontrar su final en los restos de la vieja capilla. Se aferró a el incluso cuando sus dedos comenzaron a mancharse de rojo.

Maka y Soul habían ido a buscar ayuda, Black Star y Tsubaki habían desaparecido a alguna parte, Liz y Patty estaban bien solo que inconscientes debido a la dura batalla y estaban descansando no muy lejos de ellos. Dejando Crona sola cuidando del Shinigami moribundo…Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza hasta saborear sangre. 

No, no estaba moribundo, solo mal herido, Kid es un Dios, tomaría más que unos golpes de un Kishin para matarlo, pronto llegara Maka con ayuda, ha sufrido peores heridas esto no era nada, seguramente todo estaría bien todo estaría bien todo estaría bien…

Los dedos de Kid, más fríos de lo que recordaba, removieron su mano de su lesión. Sus acciones eran débiles y, si Crona hubiera querido, hubiera podido ignorar sus intentos de removerla. Sin embargo, ella no era buena en rehusarle nada a nadie y en ese momento no le hubiera negado nada a él. Con mucha reluctancia quitó su mano de la herida, ignorando la manera como el líquido escurría por su mano y del fuerte olor metálico que inundaba su nariz. En vez de eso se enfocó en el rostro pálido de Kid, en la manera en como cada aliento salía con más dificultad, en sus ojos que no perdían intensidad y la tonalidad de su voz cuando habló:             

—Crona, es suficiente.

La dureza de su voz hizo que se echará atrás, había alzado una mano para acomodar el chaleco por décima vez esa noche pero la retractó como si hubiese sido quemada, mordió su raído labio para detener las ganas de llorar. Volvió a hablar en un tono más suave, aunque bien pudo haber sido la fatiga hablando.

—Tu y yo sabemos que no me queda mucho tiempo.

Crona alzó la mirada bruscamente, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas en el proceso— ¡No digas eso, claro que lo harás, Maka llegará en cualquier momento y todo estará bien!

Los labios de Kid se contrajeron en una pequeña sonrisa, cerrando los ojos brevemente y negando la cabeza.— Testaruda…

Abrió los ojos y la miró con intensidad, miles de emociones aparecieron en sus ojos, tantas que Crona no pudo descifrarlos. Finalmente parece que se había decidido por resignación y cansancio, tomando la mano de la espadachín acarició los nudillos mientras hablaba.

—¿Te puedo pedir un favor? —preguntó Kid, sin pensarlo ella asintió y apretó la mano de él para que siguiera adelante. —¿Podrías…podrías cantarme una canción?

—¿Cuál quieres que cante? —preguntó Crona con una voz sorprendentemente firme, ella ya estaba sobre los nervios y la timidez en ese momento.

—Tu favorita…y-yo solo quiero…escuchar tu voz.

Un ataque de tos se apoderó del shinigami y Crona inmediatamente intentó calmarlo, ignorando la sangre y saliva que se escurría por su boca. Acomodó su cabeza sobre sus muslos, acariciando su frente levemente esperando a que pasará su ataque, una vez tranquilo cantó lo primero que se le vino a la mente, una canción sencilla pero hermosa. No recordaba donde lo había escuchado pero le pareció tan linda la melodía que le resultó fácil recordarla.                        

_—You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

Acarició los pelos negros de Kid y el chico sonrió con aprecio.

_—You make me happy…when skies are gray._

El pecho de Kid apenas se movía, tardaba más en tomar un respiro con cada segundo.

_—You’ll never know dear, how much I love you._

A lo lejos escuchó unos pasos acercándose. 

_—Oh, p-please don’t take….m-my sunshine…away._

La mano de Kid se relajó y dejó de respirar por completo. 

Maka y el profesor Stein llegaron a la escena pero Crona no se molestó en saludarlos, enfocada en el rostro pálido de Kid y en sus ojos amarillos desenfocados. 


	30. Enamoramiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trabajando en la florería de su madre Crona conoce a Kid y el resto ustedes ya lo saben.

Había pasado tres años desde que Crona tomó cargo de la florería de su madre. 

Recordaba ayudarla todos los fines de semana cuando era joven, justo aquí en el mismo local, principalmente tratando de poner una margarita en su pelo y sacar una sonrisa de los clientes. Siempre había querido hacerse cargo de la tienda cuando fuera mayor, darle flores a la gente y hacerlos sonreír. Había visto gente triste entrar a la tienda de vez en cuando, comprando flores para funerales o para una lápida en el cementerio, pero ella se aseguro estar ahi para ellos, con una sonrisa simpática y palabras gentiles, algo para que su día fuera un poco más fácil. Con el tiempo llegó a tener sueños de viajar por el mundo, conocer a alguien y comenzar una familia…pero la vida no siempre sale como lo planeado…

Su madre murió mientras Crona estaba en la universidad, así que tan pronto se graduó, tomó su lugar como dueña de la florería. No llegó a viajar o conocer a alguien, pero era feliz. Al principio fue difícil estar rodeada por tantos recuerdos de su madre, sin embargo con el tiempo se hizo más fácil, incluso la ayudó en su dolor. Podía sentirla a su alrededor y era reconfortante, solo se preguntaba si estaba orgullosa de ella. Siguió el ejemplo impuesto por su madre y trataba con todos los clientes de la misma manera que lo había hecho ella en vida, así que se aseguró de reconocer a cada cliente que entraba a la tienda, hacerlos sentirse especiales aunque no compraban nada.

Era casi San Valentín cuando lo vio por primera vez. Había aparecido alrededor del medio día y caminó entre su arreglo de rosas. Crona no podía evitar recordarlo, parecía fuera de lugar, con su cabello negro cuidadosamente peinado, un traje negro hecho a la medida con botones relucientes de plata, ni siquiera había una mota de polvo en sus hombros, zapatos lustrosos, con una camisa blanca limpia y planchada. El tipo miró en su dirección, sus ojos color miel eran gentiles, amables y sus mejillas se enrojecieron cuando sus ojos se encontraron y esbozó una sonrisa. Se fue sin comprar nada, con la cara enrojecida. Crona se preguntó si compro flores para su persona especial en otra tienda. Sabía que sus precios no eran los más baratos, pero tenía que ganarse la vida, y los precios incluían su arreglo floral y su servicio. No pensó que lo volvería a ver.

Se equivocó.

Una semana después, y el hombre entró a la misma hora, mirando uno de los arreglos de Crona. La dueña sonrió, atrapada en el mostrador mientras construía un arreglo para una entrega y mantuvo sus ojos sobre él. No era como si pensará que el tipo fuese un ladrón, sino que se sentía intrigada por él (además que obtuvo una excelente vista de su trasera cuando se agachó a inspeccionar uno de sus letreros). Crona sonrió para sí misma, intentando terminar su encargo con prisa, pero, como la vez anterior, el hombre se fue sin decir o comprar nada. Desde entonces el tipo entraba a la tienda dos veces por semana y fue durante la segunda semana que por fin Crona tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con él.

Era las nueve de la mañana y Crona se dirigió a la puerta de la florería y giró el pequeño letrero de la tienda de cerrado a abierto y sonríe cuando ve un rostro familiar acercándose al edificio. Él siempre le daba a Crona esa sonrisa dulce cuando entraba, el cual se tornaba avergonzado cuando se iba. Crona regresa la sonrisa con una propia y abre la puerta para él.

—Hola de nuevo. —Saludó Crona, y el tipo rió, sus mejillas sonrojándose mientras pasaba una mano por su pelo oscuro.                        

—Vamos a dirigirnos por el nombre de pila a este paso —. Bromeó el chico de manera casual, con los ojos mirando a otra dirección y Crona sonrió.

—Me llamo Crona, —dijo la dueña de manera casual y la sonrisa del hombre se tornó avergonzada.

—Kid… —dijo ofreciendo su mano. Crona soltó una risita mientras tomó la mano ofrecida, era tan adorable cuando se avergonzaba.

—Es un placer por fin conocer tu nombre.

Crona se dirigió hacia el mostrador mientras que Kid se inclinó sobre sus flores usuales— ¿Hay alguien en especial a quien quisieras darle esas flores? —preguntó con casualidad. 

Kid se volvió hacia ella y negó con la cabeza—. Mi padre amaba a los lirios…me gusta entrar para verlos…

—Tu padre tenía buen gusto, —dijo Crona con suavidad. La pareja guardo silencio y cuando entró un nuevo cliente, Kid salió de la tienda.

Desde entonces Kid estaba siempre en la mente de Crona, especialmente cuando la tienda estaba silenciosa. Crona no salía mucho, la única gente con quien trataba era los clientes y el único con quien trataba menos era quien ocupaba su mente. Quería darle las flores, pensando que eran para su padre. Había ofrecido rebajar el costo, incluso pagarlas ella misma pero él se había rehusado. Entonces un día, Kid entró a la tienda y en vez de ir hacia las flores se dirigió hacia el mostrador. 

—Oye Crona ¿Tienes servicio a domicilio?

La dueña asintió—. Claro que sí, también puedo incluir un mensaje con su pedido.

—Excelente —Kid se fue hacia los lirios y regresó con un puño de ellas— Quiero enviar estas con un mensaje.

Crona parpadeó, confundida por un segundo porque no era usual que alguien enviara flores a una tumba de esa manera. Tomó un pedazo de papel de unos de los cajones— Si escribes el mensaje, lo ingresaré a lo computadora y lo incluiré con su pedido.

Dandole una pluma junto con el papel, Kid escribió rápidamente su mensaje sin dejar que Crona lo viera antes de dárselo. Crona lo leyó con curiosidad y entonces vio su nombre:

_Para Crona:_

_¿Quieres salir conmigo?_      

_Con amor,_

_Kid._

Crona se sonrojó y miró hacia arriba, Kid jugaba con uno de los pétalos sueltos con un rubor que rivalizaba el suyo mientras esperaba una respuesta.

—¿Pagarás por las flores aunque diga que si, verdad? —preguntó la florista con una sonrisa descarada, y Kid se rió pasando el dinero.

—Por supuesto —.Contestó Kid y la sonrisa de Crona se volvió mas cálida.

—Me encantaría.    


	31. Roto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Su Paraíso era solo para ella, su amor solo para ella, pero aveces eso no es suficiente y se necesita más que eso para mantenerse con vida.

Como cada nueva mañana fue el calor del amanecer sobre su piel la que la despertó. Sonrió porque el suave toque del sol recordaba a los tiernos besos de su amante. Sin abrir los ojos, se levantó de su cama de plumas de cisne y lana de cordero y extendió sus pálidos brazos hacia los rayos que caían sobre ella. Luego sacudió su corto cabello rosado y dejó que el rocío de la noche se aflojara de sus mechones rosados, las gotas cayeron sobre ella como gotas de lluvia.

Fue solo cuando bostezó y se estiró una vez más que abrió los ojos, su corazón se agitó en su pecho con anticipación. Los primeros días habían sido asombrosos y no podía esperar lo que se presentaría para ella el día de hoy.

Sus ojos cerúleos se abrieron para tomar la increíble vista que se extendía, y sus labios se curvearon en un silencioso “oh”.    

Sabía que había mencionado cuales eran sus flores favoritas, pero esto era asombroso.

Las flores amarillas se expandían de su nido en todas direcciones y continuaba hasta el horizonte. No había nada más en su camino; los bosques, las montañas y los lagos desaparecieron, totalmente consumidos por este mar dorado.

Al ver el mundo en que se había ido a dormir cambiado al despertar, hizo que una gota de tristeza y arrepentimiento se deslizara en su corazón, pero la dulce fragancia de las flores elevó su espíritu y llenó sus sentidos con una intoxicación tan dulce que empujo todos sus sentimientos a un lado a excepción de la euforia. Con un suave pero alentador empujón por parte del viento ella estaba corriendo, un grito producto de su rebosante corazón escaparon de sus labios.

Su piel y su vestido estaban cubiertos por un bello azul ese día y ella era un destello hecho de metros y metros de seda flotando y reluciendo mientras corría a través de su terreno floreado. La tierra era suave debajo de sus delicados pies, sin raíces ni maleza oculta que la hiciera tropezar, solo el toque de suaves pétalos lamiendo sus dedos impulsándola hacia adelante.

Corrió más y más rápido, su objetivo siempre el mismo, llegar a los confines del paraíso, aunque sabía que nunca lo encontraría. Aun así siguió su carrera, disfrutando el ritmo de sus pies sobre la tierra y el ardor de sus músculos por el ejercicio, la dulzura del aire perfumado llenando sus pulmones.

Era como el viento. Ella era el viento. Ella era cada brisa, cada ráfaga y ciclón.

Sus límites fueron llevados por las corrientes, elevándola y permitiéndole tocar los kilómetros de tierra lejos de su punto de partida. Sus risas salieron una tras otra; desbordándose sin pausa alguna siempre y cuando no le faltara el aliento, pronto su risa era un sonido constante, tratando de llenar el espacio infinito entre cielo y tierra, haciendo eco en los cielos para el que la estaba escuchando.

Amaba correr, y él amaba verla. Dijo que la sola vista de ella era lo que lo hacía brillar.

* * *

 

Otra mañana.

Una de muchas.

Había perdido la noción de todos ellos.

Lo que la despertó fue el cálido toque de agua espumosa sobre sus pies. Su cama estaba hecha ahora de suave musgo de mar y otras plantas acuáticas de varios tonos de verde, y estaba rodeada por un anillo de coral que se elevaba sobre ella como un refugio, protegiendo sus ojos cuando los abría de los brillos del sol.

Su primer instinto había sido arrojar su prenda dorada con cuentas de coral, y sumergirse en las aguas azules del nuevo mar. Y así fue como pasó su día, nadando a través de las olas o dejando que estas la cargaran mientras recogía tesoros de las profundidades.

Se permitió absorber y convertirse en un solo ser con el océano que, como ella, solo eran una pequeña parte del mundo que él hizo.

Nadó con animales de todos los tamaños y formas que la acogieron como si fuese una hermana, y algo en su corazón recordaba tener compañeros así hace mucho tiempo; no estas criaturas suaves e hinchadas, aunque sus movimientos mientras nadaban a su lado hacia que su memoria le cosquilleara.

Cuando finalmente sus pies tocaron la tierra, él la esperaba en la orilla. Su cabello empapado con agua marina no era lo suficientemente largo como para cubrir sus partes más secretas, sus mejillas se ruborizaron y agachó la mirada para ocultarse de su intensa mirada llena de adoración.

Se acercó a él y la acogió en sus brazos. Cerró los ojos y saboreó su cercanía. Su olor hizo que su mente desfalleciera, sus palabras la hicieron temblar, sus dedos calentaron su sangre, su sabor la hizo ansiosa y sin tener que preguntar, la llevó a la cama y satisfizo todos sus anhelos.

Se quedó con ella, sus cuerpos entrelazados a más no poder, y ella se refugió en su calor desesperadamente porque sabía que él no podía permanecer ahí por mucho tiempo, al menos no en forma humana.

Cuando por fin se arrancó de sus brazos, atenuó el cielo y para suavizar el dolor y aliviar la amargura que causaba su partida, hizo que el cielo se iluminara con un espectáculo de brillantes luces que estallaban.

El espectáculo la dejó deslumbrada y sin aliento, cuando se recuperó de su asombro descubrió que se había marchado.

Las flores nocturnas fueron maravillosas, pero aun así suspiró. No había nadie a su lado para compartir ese momento y por primera vez sintió un pinchazo de dolor en su corazón.

* * *

 

Todos los días había algo nuevo que descubrir.

Todo lo que ella quisiera surgía con un simple pensamiento, placeres y deseos fueron vertidos en ella hasta que estaba desbordando. Su cuerpo se esforzaba ante el peso de estas y su mente se elevaba a tal altura que la dejaba temblando, pero entonces se escurría de ella, como gotas de agua a través de sus dedos.

La dejaban vacía, impaciente y deseosa por más.

Sus ojos, antes un par de gemas azules, ahora estaban turbios con una fea e hinchada avaricia.

* * *

 

Estaba agotada, no físicamente por supuesto, sino mentalmente, y la emoción había desaparecido con un solo salto de su corazón. Tendía hacerlo con mucha más rapidez últimamente.

Él decía que podía mejorarlo, pero con más frecuencia ella pasaba más tiempo contemplando el cielo, deseando por algo que desconocía.

* * *

 

Otro día.

Mañana, mediodía, tarde y noche.

Parecía ser una combinación de todos ellos.

Pero en verdad, ya no importaba.

Estaba corriendo por el cielo porque él había querido tenerla más cerca ese día.

Sus pies bordeaban las blancas y esponjosas nubes mientras una enorme manada de caballos corría a su lado. Las magníficas criaturas eran a menudo parte de sus fantasías diarias. Había dicho una vez que los amaba, y así como las flores amarillas, él las repetía a menudo.

Cada uno era más hermoso que el otro, y hace mucho, cuando los vio por primera vez, sus hermosos movimientos le trajeron lágrimas de felicidad a sus ojos, pero ahora eran casi inexistentes, una parte más del paisaje, algo común.

Tan pronto llegó ese pensamiento, los equinos desaparecieron y se derritieron en las nubes, dejándola sola en el firmamento. Apenas y notó su ausencia.

Pronto se aburrió de correr. No era lo que quería. Así que hizo varias volteretas y acrobacias, pero siempre sus pies tocaban las nubes.

Sus esfuerzos fueron en vano y su mente se aventuró a pensar que en un instante se volvió en una intensa maravilla, y sin molestarse con consecuencias, hizo que las nubes se partieran en frente de ella, revelando kilómetros de tierra a sus pies. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas y con un gran impulso se zambulló hacia el hueco, y pronto se precipitó hacia abajo, el aire silbando en sus oídos y su pelo y su vestido se revolvían detrás de ella.

Ella estaba absolutamente encantada por cómo la tierra se acercaba con suma rapidez y ello gritó en deleite. Quería cerrar los ojos para saborear el momento, pero los mantuvo abiertos, sin sentir miedo alguno mientras la tierra corría a recibirla.

Algo debía suceder.

Extendió los brazos…

Algo.

Sentía la desaceleración de su descenso.

Algo… ¡Magnífico!

Su cuerpo fue impulsado hacia arriba y se imaginó desplazándose libremente a alturas más allá de la esfera de este mundo, pero luego se dio cuenta de la realidad, una ligera arruga marcó su lisa frente cuando las corrientes la mantuvieron flotando sobre los picos de la montaña rocosa y luego la depositaron suavemente en una cama de flores amarillas que una vez había amado.

Sus ojos se volvieron un gris tempestuoso, su ceño se oscureció con furia y su frustración retorció su cara bonita. Apretó los dientes para contener su grito.

Siempre la atrapaba.

Sintió confusión e irritación por parte de él, pera ella decidió ignorarlo y empezó a arrancar salvajemente las flores desde sus raíces, quitándoles la vida y estrujando su dulce jugo con los puños.

El abrumador sentimiento fue fugaz, sin embargo, y pronto se acurrucó en un rincón de su ser, y suspiró, de nuevo aburrida.

El desayuno que le encantaba estaba de repente a su izquierda y el olor de las comidas le levantó un poco el ánimo.

El hambre existía en este mundo, porque como él le dijo alguna vez, era necesario para apreciar plenamente la comida. Vio la lógica en sus palabras, pero se preguntaba si la misma teoría no se aplicaba en otros sentimientos.

El dolor y el cansancio eran algunas de las cosas que pertenecían al exterior. No eran parte de su mundo, así que ella no los conocía. Cuando él traía la noche, sus ojos se cerraban y ella dormía, había oído suficiente sobre el dolor para saber que no debería quererlo… al menos eso era lo que le decía.

Aun así…sentía curiosidad.

Cuando terminó de desayunar, lamió la miel de sus dedos y miró su alrededor, buscando la próxima atracción para abatir su creciente aburrimiento.

Su mente volvió a su caída. ¿Qué hubiera sido si…?

Flores amarillas de repente comenzaron a llover con tanta fuerza que tuvo que dirigir sus esfuerzos en no ser enterrada viva en ellos.

* * *

 

Le rogaba que le dijera que le estaba pasando, lo que sea para detener las lágrimas que fluían de sus oscuros ojos azules, pero ella no podía decir porque no estaba segura de la razón por la que caían.

Podía sentir que algo estaba mal dentro de ella, algo estaba roto.

Desesperadamente la tomó en sus brazos, cubrió cada centímetro de su piel con el toque de sus dedos y labios, mientras tiernas palabras temblaban de su lengua hacia sus delicados oídos. Ella lo aferraba, sus uñas se clavaron en su pecho hasta que dejaron rasguños que rápidamente sanaron de nuevo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Solía ser que su sola presencia era todo lo que deseaba, pero por mucho tiempo había sentido algo ominosamente creciendo en su ser, sus raíces corrían en la profundidad de su alma, incurable, oscuro y fuera de su alcance.

Era horrible y no podía soportarlo por mucho antes de que el sentimiento la derrumbara. Había empezado como un sentimiento de aburrimiento, casi imperceptible, algo parecido a un agujero vacío, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba y los días fluían uno tras otro, parecía que se llenaba con plomo, creciendo más y extendiéndose a través de ella como una infección.

— ¿Qué sucede mi gorrión? Por favor, —dijo con una voz llena de emoción. La abrazaba con fuerza como si tuviera miedo de que ella se alejara— Siento que estás en agonía.

¿Agonía? ¿Eso era lo que pasaba?

Las lágrimas seguían corriendo, y ella ocultó su cabeza en el pecho de su amado, todo el tiempo sabiendo que esto ya no era suficiente.

* * *

 

Hizo que el mundo cambiara constantemente. Ansioso por encontrar algo que pudiera agradarle; lo que fuera para calmar el tumulto en su ser.

Por días, o quizás eones, había ido de una escena a la otra.

Amaneceres dorados, oscuras puestas de sol, lagos cristalinos, montañas nevadas, cascadas, bosques tropicales, desiertos extensos, a veces todos se fusionaban en una combinación caótica y absurda como si fuese creado por un niño.

Los ojos de ella eran ciegos a todo esto. No vio belleza, ningún tipo de suspiro aligeró el peso en su pecho, no sintió calor en su corazón ni excitación. Todo lo que percibía era como la jaula dorada se presionaba a ella por todos lados, apretando sus brazos y lentamente aplastando la vida de ella.

Sus manos se sujetaron de las cuerdas del columpio, donde se encontraba sentada. Estaban tejidas con un material suave para que no lastimará su piel, pero habría aceptado cualquier otro tipo de dolor que el que la estaba comiendo por dentro.

La enfermedad en ella se estaba propagando rápidamente. Ya había devorado la mayor parte de la luz en su alma y la llenaba con oscuridad. Podía sentir como su cuerpo se desvanecía, muriendo con cada respiro, pronto se desintegraría y volvería a la nada.

Pera la oscuridad estaba viva; creciendo y ansioso por la libertad. Permanecería cuando ella ya no estuviera. Tal vez envenenaría este mundo como la había envenenado a ella. Sintió una ligera sorpresa cuando el pensamiento hizo que una sonrisa complacida creciera en sus pálidos labios y descubriera sus dientes.

Una nube de esperanza se encendió en él cuando percibió su cambio de humor. Estaba aliviado, así que una vez más la empujo y el columpio la elevó hacia los cielos. Soltó la cuerda para estirar la mano hacia las nubes, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo, el columpio la hizo volver a la tierra, y la libertad se alejó de ella.

La oscuridad dentro de ella gruñó y ella hizo eco del ruido entre sus dientes.        

Sintiendo aprensión por su toque saltó del columpio antes de volver hacia él y se alejó.

Las flores regresaron. Siempre volvían. Se aseguró de aplastar cada uno que se levantaba en su camino.

La cosa dentro de ella había evolucionado desde hace mucho y se había colado en su alma. Ella sabía lo que era, no podía ocultarlo más. Ahora era odio, era furia, era miseria.

No la siguió, sintió que no quería que lo hiciera, así que desapareció, pero antes de marcharse, sintió como renunciaba a su poder. Lo depositó suavemente sobre ella como una bendición.

—Por favor, se feliz.

Se sintió aturdida, pero su sorpresa no duró mucho antes que las sombras tomaran ese poder entre sus garras. Sus ojos se oscurecieron hasta convertirse en orbes llenos negrura y una cruel sonrisa endureció sus delicadas facciones.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que sintió tal regocijo.

Él quería que ella tuviese este mundo. Quería que fuese suyo y de nadie más por una eternidad. Entonces que así sea. Iba a ser feliz. Tomaría este miserable lugar entre sus manos y lo destruiría.

* * *

 

Hizo que las nubes bloquearan lo que quedaba del Sol.

Quería que los truenos rugieran sobre los pájaros cantores.

Ella quería que los relámpagos partieran los árboles y quemaran la tierra.

Le había concedido demasiado control. Ahora todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido y su furia era cada vez más monstruosa.

Ella era el viento, solo que ahora lo manejaba con toda su Ira.

Se giró alrededor de ella, tifones, huracanes y tornados que tiraban de sus cabellos rosados y le arrancarán su vestido negro. La fuerza amenazaba con tirarla de sus pies, lanzarla contra las rocas y dejarla rota, pero ella se mantuvo firme en el ojo de su destrucción.

Con sus lágrimas la lluvia cayó desde el cielo, desbordando los ríos e inundando cada espacio con agua fría. El mar se alzaba en olas perfectamente onduladas que se estrellaban sobre las playas, rompiéndolas en pedazos.

Era violento pero elegante.

Con sus manos la tierra se estremeció. Se agrietó y se sacudió cuando la forzó a separarse, retorciéndola entre sus dedos como un pedazo de arcilla deformada.

Destructivo pero artístico.

Con sus gritos el fuego se extendió por los campos de hierba. Sus llamas se acercaban a los talones de los caballos que intentaban inútilmente escapar. El fuego consumía todo en su camino, incluso aquellas detestables flores amarillas que ahora eran cenizas negras. Su amarillo no era nada comparado con el dorado que estaba pintado por todas partes.

Terrible pero hermoso.

Lo sentía luchando por recuperar el control, pero el mundo que la rodeaba ya estaba demasiado arraigado en su alma contaminada, y ahora se alimentaba de la oscuridad que se había convertido en todo lo que era.

Ella no lo había dejado entrar, así que le gritaba desde lejos, suplicándole que se detuviera, incluso amenazándola, pero ella no lo escuchaba, no _podía_ escucharlo, todo lo que oía era el delicioso sonido de este mundo que estaba siendo arruinado.

Luchó con más fuerza, pero ella lo hizo a un lado, tomando aún más de su poder.

—¡Ya no eres el centro! —gruñó usando el viento, el fuego, el agua y la tierra para amplificar sus palabras y alejar la luz— Este es mi mundo ahora…y elijo destruirlo.

Sintió que su agarre se debilitaba, y ella rio triunfante. Por fin sería libre.

Podía sentir las barreras del mundo colapsando y por un momento pensó que podía ver todo el firmamento, probar una brisa lejana. Estaba tan cerca del exterior.

Pero entonces, justo cuando él estaba al borde de la derrota, utilizó la oscuridad de su amada y el último pedazo de su poder que todavía conservaba.

Hizo caer la noche de terciopelo y al instante su destrucción se detuvo.

Sus ojos se cerraron y el sueño la arrastró.

* * *

 

No era el sol lo que la despertó esta vez, sino su angustia.

Se sentó a su lado, sin hacer ruido, pero sentía su agitación como si lo estuviera gritando.

Abrió los ojos, todavía oscuros con su infección, pero ahora estaban estancados por el agotamiento.

El mundo a su alrededor seguía desgarrado, pero las tormentas habían desaparecido, el cielo estaba despejado y el sol brillaba sobre la destrucción.

Era un contraste extraño, pensaba, cielo tranquilo y tierra caótica, orden y destrucción. En este mundo nunca habían existido juntos, nunca los dejaría, pero ella había desatado la oscuridad y ya no volvería a ser la misma.

El mundo parecía doler y concordar con su tristeza. Nunca volvería a ser el mismo.

—Puedo arreglarlo —Su voz estaba teñida de pánico a pesar de que su apuesto rostro estaba congelado en una plácida máscara. Sus ojos se centraron en ella, y se estremeció al ver las chispas de locura que bailaban en sus iris—. Todo volverá a ser como antes.

La tierra se movió bajo sus manos y comenzó a enderezarse. Sus fisuras se cerraron, sus olas se volvieron al océano tranquilo, sus fuegos se apagaron, y la tierra quemada se cubrió de verde.

Cerró con fuerza sus ojos, porque sabía lo que vendría después.

—No… —susurró una y otra vez.

Podía oír el retumbar insoportables de los cascos de esas miserables bestias que corrían por las nuevas llanuras, y aunque ella no podía verlas, sabía que esas horrendas flores estarían creciendo a su alrededor, mirándola con sus malvados ojos amarillos.

—¿Ves mi gorrión? —La histeria estaba entrelazado en sus palabras— ¡Ahora serás feliz!

Todavía murmurando su mantra abatido, ella se arrastró lejos de él, sus lágrimas cayendo al suelo renovado. Tropezó, pero siguió adelante, negándose a abrir los ojos por temor a ver lo que la rodeaba.

La oscuridad que ahora era su núcleo estaba infectada y robaba su fuerza. Estaba cansada y débil, sabía que, si no escapaba de este lugar, sería demasiado tarde para ella. Lo que estaba fuera no lo sabía, pero la llamaba con urgencia. 

Trató de ir hacia ella, aunque sabía que gateando no la llevaría allí. Necesitaba estar por encima del suelo, más alto que todo lo demás, pero continuó su lenta progresión, tratando de ignorar la sensación de las flores creciendo entre sus dedos, hasta que finalmente, su cuerpo se hizo demasiado pesado y una vez más cayó, esta vez sabiendo que no se levantaría de nuevo.

Aunque había utilizado todas sus fuerzas, no había llegado lejos y de inmediato él estaba a su lado, rodeándola con sus brazos. Ella solo podía suspirar y marchitarse en sus brazos.

Se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que su piel aún estaba caliente con su resplandor interior, y recordó como era ser consumido por su calor y brillo. Se dio cuenta que estaba feliz en saber que él no había cambiado por completo.

Sus sentimientos eran ahora un fantasma de su viejo cariño hacia él, y él jamás volvería a ser su Sol de nuevo.

Esa era una de las cosas que desea que fuera lo que una vez fue, pero para conseguirlo tenía que volver a ser ingenua y no saber nada más de lo que él le permitía saber.

Abrió los ojos y le sonrió. Incluso en su tristeza era hermoso, sus ojos ámbar todavía brillaban como el oro, su rostro, aunque lleno de melancolía, no parecía menos fino, y su pelo azabache era sorprendente y enmarcaba su rostro angelical.

Con una mano delicada dejó que sus dedos recorrieran sus suaves mechones. Eran tan oscuros que parecían absorber los rayos que la tocaban. Con su mira fija en sus ojos se dio cuenta que jamás le dijo porque había amado esas flores amarillas, aunque ahora las detestaba, todavía admiraba sus ojos.

Su tacto se dirigió a su radiante rostro y levantó sus ojos a los suyos para que realmente pudieran verse.

Como ella, estaba profundamente herido y parte de ella deseaba poder haber cumplido sus expectativas y seguir siendo su único y precioso tesoro, pero no estaba destinada a ser enjaulada. Necesitaba ser libre.

Su mirada sostuvo la suya, buscando frenéticamente sus ojos, y pronto, comenzó a entender.

Ella vio cuando él realmente la miró a los ojos y entonces cuando él examinó con más profundidad jadeó cuando se topó con la infección. Sus ojos se cerraron de inmediato, como si la atrocidad fuera demasiado terrible para su vista. Sabía que incluso su resplandor no podía con tal oscuridad.

—¿Morirás si te quedas aquí? —Era una pregunta, pero lo dijo con una certeza que lo hacia una declaración.

Ella solo asintió porque hablar era demasiado difícil.

Comenzó a temblar, y el la presionó contra su pecho, como siempre lo hacía cuando su deseo de que ella fuese parte de él lo asedia.

Después de una pausa silenciosa que sostenía todo inmóvil, el mundo entero contenía el aliento cuando empezó a hablar con reverencia.

—Es probable que no lo recuerdes —comenzó—, pero cuando te encontré, estabas moribunda, tu cuerpo estaba roto y cicatrizado, aunque tus plumas estaban empapadas en tu propia sangre, todavía estaban siendo subastadas al mejor postor.

Sus palabras, como si fuese un hechizo, le quitaron el velo de su mente y su boca se abrió en un grito silencioso cuando los recuerdos volvieron a su mente.

_Llegaron en sus buques flotantes de metal mientras su parvada descansaba. Había sido capaz de ayudar a los demás a escapar porque ella era su objetivo. Luchó, derribando algunas de sus armas, pero sus luces destellantes la cegaron, el humo llenó sus pulmones, y pronto sus redes eléctricas la derribaron del cielo. Sabía que había sido clavada a la tierra, su lucha era débil e incapaz de llevarla de vuelta al cielo. La rodearon con sus risas frías y armas que cortaron y rasgaron y arrancaron dejando un dolor inimaginable…_

Sus pulmones se cerraron, y jadeó por aire que no llegaba.

Los recuerdos y el parásito la aplastaban, pero al sentir sus labios tocar su fría piel, las pesadillas se desvanecieron como si nunca hubieran estado ahí. Su temblor se calmó mientras él alimentaba el calor de su ser con el suyo. Respiró profundamente y se inclinó hacia él, dejando que su amor aliviara algo de su ansiedad.

—No podía soportar verte así —continuó—. Así que te he sanado, hasta que fueras perfecta una vez más, y te traje aquí donde pudieras ser preservada como te lo merecías, en un paraíso donde nada te hiciera daño, donde pudiera cumplir todos tus deseos, sin ninguna preocupación, ser feliz y poder amarte y adorarte…pero supongo que no fue suficiente.

Su expresión era marga, pero de repente se iluminó con esperanza infantil—. Puedo arreglarlo —exclamó, sus ojos ansiosos mientras buscaba una respuesta por parte de ella. Pero incluso cuando no dijo nada, vio la verdad en sus ojos descoloridos, en la pálida y transparente piel que revelaba huesos frágiles, y la esperanza se apagó.

Enterró la cara en su cabello quebradizo—. Tengo que dejarte ir —susurró con tristeza. Esta vez el mundo tembló con su corazón.

Cerrando sus ojos descoloridos, volvió a asentir con la cabeza, un simple movimiento de su pesada cabeza.

A pesar de sus palabras, él se aferró a ella con más fuerza, y con gran esfuerzo ella suplicó—. Por favor… —con eso ella no necesitaba decir más porque ya no podía negarle más.

Todavía abrazados, se desvanecieron de su mundo.

* * *

 

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos vio que estaban flotando en el borde de su cielo. Había una barrera que brillaba y reflejaba toda la extensión del azul y las nubes, y al levantar la mirada vio sus reflejos tumbados boca abajo sobre ellos.

Un sol afligido y un pájaro roto.

Con un suspiro que hizo que el mundo se estremeciera la besó por última vez, la levantó hacia la barrera y la liberó. Se levantó de donde estaba y sus pies tocaron la barrera solo por un segundo hasta que comenzaron a hundirse hacia arriba en el material del espejo que onduló hacia afuera por kilómetros mientras se fundía con su reflejo.

La sombra de ella se retorcía de rabia tan pronto como ella había tocado la barrera, y cuando ella había atravesado hasta la cintura, se disparó de su ser con un rugido profano y se extendió por el mundo que estaba dejando en todas direcciones, desapareciendo en la distancia.

Permanecería para siempre allí, alimentándose de la pureza de su mundo, pero sus ojos no se llenaron de odio o de acusación, sólo permanecieron sobre ella, llenos hasta el tope con la misma innegable adoración que siempre tuvieron para ella.

Ella rio. Su alma era una vez más suya. Fuego y viento. Perfecto para volar con libertad.

Solo le quedaba la cabeza y los hombros, ella alzó el brazo hacia él—. Ven conmigo —llamó, su voz resonaba con la alegría que le encantaba escuchar.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y negó con la cabeza—. No puedo irme de aquí —dijo con palabras hechas de piedras pesadas—. Esta es mi jaula, mi prisión, lamento haberte encerrado aquí conmigo —Sus ojos ardían con soledad—. Solo quería a alguien, pero ahora veo mi Go…Amor, te he causado más daño de lo que el exterior podría hacerte hecho.

La barrera estaba hasta su barbilla y pronto estaba tirando de sus mejillas y estaba al borde de sus ojos. Lo último que vio fue la imagen del Sol parado solo en el vasto cielo sobre su vacío paraíso. Él hizo una reverencia y desapareció de su vista.

Su mano fue la última en pasar. Sus dedos todavía alcazaba, hacia él hasta el final.   

* * *

 

Ella se disparó como un golpe.

Sus plumas explotaron de su cuerpo. Sus alas batieron el aire ferozmente cuando ella se zambulló en el cielo que era suyo y recorrió las corrientes que ahora formaban parte de su alma rejuvenecida.

Era roja, fuerte y magnífica.

Gritó, y resonó a través de su cielo, para ser respondida por similares gritos agudos.

Sus amigos, su parvada, su familia.

Nunca se habían alejado de ella. Habían seguido esperando en el exterior de la barrera, sabiendo que se levantaría de nuevo. Y ahora que había regresado, podía sentir sus corazones de fuego ardiendo con alegría.

Esperaron a que ella tomara la iniciativa, entonces, como si nunca se hubiese ido, se elevaron y se deslizaron a su lado, su viento y su llama uniéndose a la suya, convirtiéndose en una entidad viviente como un sol ardiente.

Ella estaba de regreso a donde pertenecía. Libre y volando. Pero ella siempre lo recordaría.

El sol que había amado y tratado de quedarse con un Fénix.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de un largo Hiatus volví y les traigo una proposición, si quieren pueden darme como una solicitud...si tienen una idea, una escena o una trama que quieren que desarrolle con esta pareja con gusto lo haré. Solo escriban aqui abajo o por mensaje y haré lo que pueda.


	32. Obsesión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death the Kid es inmune a sus canciones, pero ¿Podrá resistir esos ojos azules? (UA con piratas y sirenas)

Los mares abiertos eran un segundo hogar para Death the Kid, su barco navegando fácilmente por el agua. No tenía mucha tripulación, pero los que tenía eran leales a él. La tripulación lo dirigía con lo que veían, y Kid, a cambio, les decía a donde navegar.

A lo lejos, se oían las débiles melodías de una canción. Tal vez una isla con un burdel particularmente bullicioso. La tripulación giró a la derecha hacia el sonido, tratando de buscar su ubicación. Si hubiera un burdel ahí, sería tierra, y Kid y su tripulación tendrían la oportunidad de recolectar sus bienes, venderlos y cambiarlos por otros nuevos. Sin embargo, mirando a través de su telescopio, se dio cuenta de que el camino en que su barco se dirigía era bastante brumoso y difícil de ver. La tripulación prosiguió y decidió no decir nada, todavía.

Una vez que la niebla se separó, la voz se hizo más fuerte. Era una melodía hermosa, rebosante, melodiosa, conformada por discordantes murmullos y suspiros, cada nota magnífica y entrelazadas unas a las otras a la perfección.

Era una sirena. Las canciones de las sirenas nunca lo habían molestado. Death the Kid desarrolló una inmunidad a ellas debido a haberse criado en los barcos con su padre cuando era joven. Sin embargo, su tripulación no era inmune y se dirigía hacia las rocas empinadas, con los naufragios provocados por la sirena estrellados contra las piedras como trofeos de guerra.

—¡Vuelve el barco! —Grita Kid al darse cuenta del peligro.

—¡Pero, capitán, ya casi tocamos tierra!

—¡Vas a matarnos! ¡Gira el maldito barco!

Algunos de los hombres se despertaron de su estupor y dieron vuelta a la nave, empujando a los demás a hacer lo mismo en lugar de luchar por la dirección equivocada. Por ahora, la crisis había sido evitada. Kid observó la niebla con su catalejo, y escuchó un chapoteo. A medida que el barco flotaba hacia otra isla, se podía ver la figura de la sirena en el mar, el pelo salvaje y la piel pálida, frunciendo el ceño porque su plan había sido arruinado.

Death the Kid, el capitán más talentoso de los siete mares, sonrió para sí mismo. Se sentía bien sabotear los planes de esa criatura.

* * *

Después de zarpar del puerto de la isla, la noche había caído. Kid instruyó a su equipo a proseguir hacia la siguiente isla, ya que habían conseguido dormir. Él no lo había hecho porque estuvo ocupado cambiando y organizando caminos y rutas. También les indicó que no cambiaran de rumbo, sin importar cuál fuera la circunstancia. Luego, volviéndose a su habitación, decidió descansar por la noche.

Estaba durmiendo profundamente durante unas horas, hasta que fue despertado por los sonidos de su equipo gritando para cambiar de rumbo. Estaba a punto de marchar hasta su segundo al mando y gritarle, cuando oyó las melodías discordantes de esa maldita sirena de nuevo. Redirigiendo la nave al rumbo correcto, frunció el ceño en la dirección de la bruma nebulosa y más de esas rocas escarpadas. ¿Por qué esta maldita sirena no lo dejaba a él y a su tripulación en paz?

* * *

Después de eso Death the Kid tuvo unos cuantos encuentros más con la sirena, y en cada ocasión evitó sus trampas debido a su inmunidad. Se podía decir que la sirena se estaba inquietando cuando sus planes fueron frustrados una y otra vez. Pero ahora se estaba haciendo astuta. Las sirenas tenían la capacidad de convertirse en un ser humano por un breve período, y la implacable sirena intentó varias veces atraerlo a él y a su tripulación.

Una mujer con el pelo castaño largo y lacio caminó hacia él. Tenía un sombrero de vaquero, y sus ojos azules eran amables. Tenía una nariz puntiaguda, una barbilla fina y esbelta, y una sonrisa amistosa. A su lado había otra mujer, de cabello rubio y corto, la cara de ambas mujeres estaba maquillado pesadamente. Maquillaje era poco común para esta época, por lo que debió haber sido de clase superior.

Ahí fue donde el plan cayó. La mayor de las mujeres se movió hacia él y su tripulación en el siguiente embarcadero, con su compañera cerca. Ella sonríe esa sonrisa de corta duración.

—Hola caballero, podría darle unas cuantas monedas a mi amiga. Ella ha está tratando de pagar sus deudas por un tiempo y podría usar la ayuda.

Le frunció el ceño: — Si ella es tan pobre, podría usar lo que tiene para pagar sus deudas en algo distinto en vez de rarezas como los cosméticos, —entonces, el capitán suspira—, debes de usar un mejor disfraz si está tratando de obtener dinero de mí.

La mujer frunce el ceño, su amiga se ve triste, y luego las dos se giran y se van. Una vez que habían doblado la esquina, era casi como si hubieran desaparecido. Escuchó unas salpicaduras poco después, con un discurso rápido y cortante en un idioma que no entendía.

Había sido la sirena.

* * *

En el siguiente puerto, otra mujer se acercó a él. Llevaba pantalones de color oscuro y tenía el pelo bien arreglado. Sus ojos negros eran amables, comprensivos. Parecían comprenderlo antes de que Kid realmente necesitaba ser entendido, casi de una manera completamente atrevida. Su pelo estaba amarrado en una coleta alta, en un estilo inusual para la época. Además de su rasgos extranjeros, estaba claro que su peinado era indicativo que era procedente de una tierra lejana.

Se dirigió hacia él, sonriendo con esa sonrisa demasiado atrevida—¿Disculpe usted, es usted el capitán del Beelzebub?

Asiente despacio ¿Qué quería él?

—Estoy interesado en unirme a su equipo ¿Si está bien?

Death the Kid frunce el ceño—. Usted no cuenta con ninguna identificación, ni siquiera sé quién eres.

Ella frunce el ceño.

—Sólo admito a los mejores hombres y amigos más cercanos de mi tripulación, espero que seas una marinera increíble, porque no te considero como amiga.

Ella suspira— ¿Por qué tienes esas condiciones tan crueles?

—Sólo estoy tratando de mantenerme exitoso como pirata y como persona.

La mujer gira sobre su talón—. Gracias por su consideración, —dice y se va.

Da la vuelta a la esquina, desapareciendo una vez más como la otra mujer en el último puerto. Un chapoteo, algunas maldiciones.

Eso también había sido un truco de la sirena.

* * *

El tercer puerto era un respiro de aire fresco. Un puerto hermoso en una ciudad en Holanda, una ciudad hermosa al lado del océano con peñascos, corales, y vida marítima. La gente de allí era amable y comprensiva, aunque calados a la vida salada del mar.

Una tercera mujer se acercó a él otra vez, y se estaba cansado de estas mujeres tratando de llamar su atención. Tenía el cabello amarrado en dos coletas. Amarillo-marrón y similar a los matices de la ciudad costera que lo rodea. Tenía los ojos verdes, penetrantes y profundos, todavía reuniendo esa paleta oceánica. Su acento era pesado, pero ella sonrió, sin embargo, su sonrisa era un poco sinuosa y curiosa.

—Señor, no pude dejar de notar que se ve un poco decaído.

—... ¿Qué? —preguntó, genuinamente confundido.

—¿Podría contarle un chiste? ¿Alegrar su estado de ánimo?

La mujer parecía agradable, por lo que le siguió el juego—. Bien.

—Un hombre estaba hablando con su médico y le pregunta: '¿Cree usted que las ostras crudas son saludables?' Su médico le respondió: 'Nunca he oído a uno de ellos quejarse de estar enfermo'.

La sonrisa en su rostro era un pobre indicio de que debería reír.

Sin embargo, sólo frunció el ceño—. No pierdas mi tiempo.

La mujer se gira, suspirando, y se va. Girando una esquina, se desvanece, otra vez. Un chapoteo, algunos suspiros enojados.

El tercer truco de la sirena.

* * *

En el último puerto de su serie de puertos antes de planear el largo recorrido de vuelta a casa, Kid se sentó en un pequeño restaurante, bebiendo un poco de vino y contemplando el mejor camino a casa. Una mujer se sienta frente a él, y francamente había tenido suficiente de las mujeres que se le acercaban a él en los puertos. Levantó la vista y se pierde en unos ojos azules. Suaves y sinceros. Su pelo era un desorden salvaje de rosa coral, la nariz pequeña y redonda, pero agradable, los pómulos prominentes y su rostro delgado.

Su sonrisa es pequeña, tímida y dulce—. Hola ¿está bien si me siento aquí?

Asiente con la cabeza.

Ella sonríe aún, bebiendo un poco de su bebida antes de ofrecer su mano— Crona.

—Death the Kid —dice con un movimiento de su mano.

Los dos hablan durante mucho tiempo y realmente le gusta. Es una buena chica.

—¿Puedo mostrarte algo? —le pregunta.

Sentía que podía confiar en ella, incluso a pesar de las otras mujeres poco confiables que había conocido. Lo lleva fuera del restaurante a un bosque oscuro. Hay un claro con una piscina de agua que conduce al mar. Lo mira con curiosidad, pero ella se ha desnudado. Saltando en el agua, le anima a unirse a ella. Se desnuda hasta quedarse solo en pantalones y se une a ella.

Ella le sonríe todavía— ¿Podría decirte un secreto?

Kid asiente— Está bien.

Su sonrisa nunca se desvanece—. Soy la sirena que has estado eludiendo por tanto tiempo.

Frunce el ceño—. No te creo.

La mujer abre su boca y canta. Es la misma, hermosa melodía. Su hechizo no funciona sobre él, pero es prueba suficiente de que ella está diciendo la verdad.

—¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?

—Porque me gustas.

—¿Qué?

—Me gustas, quiero que seas uno de nosotros.

—¿Por qué?

—Tienes potencial, eres lindo, eres inteligente, conoces los mares mejor que cualquier capitán que he visto, y realmente me gustas, Death the Kid.

Suspiró—. No puedo, mi barco me necesita.

Crona señala la vislumbre del océano que se puede ver entre los árboles— ¿No es ese tu barco navegando sin ti?

Su mirada sigue hacia donde ella está apuntando y la ira se eleva dentro de él. Quiere vengarse de su tripulación, de la gente en la que creía poder confiar, por abandonarlo. Ya era hora de que fueran atraídos por una canción de una sirena diferente.

—Está bien, lo haré.

Crona le sonríe, esa misma sonrisa con esos amables ojos, y toma su mano, tirándolo profundamente al fondo de la piscina. En la base había una roca con algunas algas. Lo arranca de la roca, y se lo da al capitán, haciendo gestos como si comiera. Las cejas de Kid se levantan, pero ella sacude sus manos, suplicándole que lo hiciera, que confiara en ella. Se come las algas, odiando la textura viscosa, y como se arrastra por su esófago.

El dolor abrasador explota en su garganta, cambiando su cuerpo. Justo delante de sus ojos, Crona cambia de forma, sus piernas humanas ahora son una hermosa cola de sirena azul, con manchas de escamas remendando su torso y piel, con las orejas apuntando hacia arriba. Pero esa sonrisa, tranquilizadora y amable, seguía allí. Estaba tan contenta. Ella sostiene sus manos suavemente bajo el océano, y tenía miedo de que se fuera a ahogar. Parecía sentir eso y Crona alzó una de sus manos para tocar su cuello. Branquias. Tenía branquias. Luego movió su mano para tocar el cuello de él. Las branquias también habían crecido allí.

Miró hacia abajo. Sus pies humanos se habían ido, ropa humana hecha trizas en una pila en el piso de la piscina, reemplazado con una cola dorada. Pedazos de escamas subían por su torso, sus orejas también señalaban como las de ella. Era un sireno. Escuchó la voz de Crona en el océano, incluso cuando sus labios no se movían.

_Podemos ir a las rocas costaneras en la ruta que van a ir. Escucharán nuestras canciones, vendrán directo hacia nosotros, y se hundirán._

Kid sonríe maliciosamente y toma la mano ofrecida.

_Vámonos._


	33. Vacío

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando ella se fue, la última luz de su mundo se fue con ella, no había motivo para luchar (UA con zombies, independiente de los otros que he hecho con esta trama)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para este capítulo use las letras de una canción titulada "Intocables" por La Oreja de Van Gogh, y por lo cual no me pertenecen.

Estaba aguantando. 

  
Había estado aguantando por mucho tiempo.

El sonido de los disparos se desvaneció en la distancia, los gruñidos de cadáveres errantes murieron a medida que el grupo se las arreglaba para correr. Sin aliento. Casi sin opciones. Una experiencia más cercana a la muerte que amenazaba con quitar todo de ellos. Pero esta vez tuvieron suerte.

— Kid — Ella no tuvo suerte, por lo tanto, él tampoco. Y ese gemido sonaba más como un sonajero de muerte que la forma de su nombre. Ese ruido debilitó sus rodillas, enviándolo al suelo, ella todavía en sus brazos.

—¡Crona tenemos que seguir moviéndonos! —A pesar del gruñido de la grava detenerse bajo sus pisadas, no pudo oírlos.

No estaban cerca de un campamento. O una base. O una casa. No tenían médicos con ellos. Estaba muy mal. Y él lo sabía. 

—Oye, Crona... mírame, solo mírame ¿de acuerdo? —Tratando de alejar la nubosidad de su mirada con palabras amables. Ya estaba a medio camino de convertirse. Él lo sabía.

—Lo siento —parecía dolorida, disculpándose con él. Por esto. Por el inevitable final.

—No te disculpes...venga...mira...Crona... —dijo Kid sonriendo de manera adolorida, algo que inmediatamente imitó por instinto a pesar de la sangre que goteaba de la esquina de su boca—.  Si empiezas a llorar, también lo haré yo ¿Recuerdas? —Fue una broma, hasta que no fue más.

El humor de esa situación había desaparecido hace tiempo. La realidad se acercó rápidamente.

Una toz, ambas partes sangre y dolor, brotó de sus pulmones y un  ** _shhh_**  áspero provino de uno de los otros. Pero no tenía suficiente energía en él como para sentirse enojado, que alguien viera necesario callar a una mujer moribunda.

Su esposa moribunda, nada menos. 

—Vamos, Crona...yo...no puedo... —Las lágrimas salen de sus ojos, a medio camino de suplicarle que se quede. Asustado porque sabía que no podía seguir sin ella, culpable porque no podía pedirle que se quedara de todos modos. No podía hacer que Crona, su Crona, el amor de su vida, se sintiera culpable justo antes de partir.

—Kid...podrías... —Él se acercó, el brazo alrededor de ella sosteniéndola apretadamente, presionando su frente a la suya. Esperó pacientemente. Siempre lo haría—. ¿Puedes...? — La petición se estranguló bajo otro gemido dolorido y húmedo.

No tenía que adivinar. Quería un poco de paz. Comodidad. Algo familiar y dulce. Su voz estaba fuera de uso. Había sido así durante mucho tiempo. Pero para ella, él reuniría cualquier cantidad de coraje y fuerza necesaria. — _Ya no importa recordar…q-que te quise sin piedad…que las flores se apartaban…para vernos caminar…nuestro cielo se lle-…lleno con estrellas q-que vender…y el corazón que me robaste…se arrugó como el papel—_ Su reconocimiento se mostró en su sonrisa cansada, roto pero feliz de todos modos, incluso cuando él lloraba abiertamente, tratando de mantener una melodía para ella.

— _Gira el viento gira…con los sueños que se van…silba el tiempo silba…cuando no hay nada que hablar…nos creímos intocables y el amor…s-se nos apagó…se apagó…se apagó —_ Todo lo que pudo hacer fue una canción de cuna silenciosa. Cantándola hacia la paz. Pero ella seguía mirándolo y, a través de las lágrimas, miró como la luz moría— _¿Qué…Qué nos ha pasado? ...M-Mira dónde estamos tú y yo…Qué razón tenías…cuando me decías…que es para valientes a-apostar por el amor…Ya no importa recordar…que te quise s-sin piedad…que las flores se apartaban…pa-para vernos caminar…_

—Te amo…tanto —Ella estaba esperando. Aguantando.

Y no podía soportar hacerla esperar por más tiempo—. Yo también te quiero mucho…— Le acarició la mejilla con dedos delicados por última vez, viéndola por última vez.

Los ojos azules de Crona se nublaron, tornándose grises, y luego se cerraron. Sintió como su agarre en su chaqueta se aflojaba y luego se desvanecía, pero no se caía por completo, como si aún en la muerte no pudiera siquiera pensar en no estar con él. Él tampoco pudo. En unos momentos ella despertaría como algo más. Pero sentía una sensación de paz ahí de rodillas. Si ella se iba...entonces él...

Aquella tranquilidad se rompió con el sonido de los disparos, la cálida salpicadura de su sangre en su rostro. Los escalofríos empezaron, haciéndolo temblar incontrolablemente con ella en sus brazos como si pudiera protegerla de cualquier cosa, pero había fracasado. Primero durante el ataque, ahora aquí. Su mirada se inclinó sólo un poco hacia la derecha para ver el arma de Black Star aún en sus manos, el humo flotando hacia arriba. 

—Kid, tenía que ... yo tenía que ... y nosotros ... tenemos que irnos...— Dijo él, tratando de que su voz se endureciera para que pudiera hacer que esto sonara como una orden y no como una súplica.

Sin embargo, Kid se quedó allí, agarrándose de Crona. El cuerpo del Shinigami todavía temblaba, los pensamientos zigzagueaban de un punto a otro sin ninguna conexión real. Absurdamente alargó la mano para limpiar la sangre de su amada de sus ojos mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo, y luego una vez ahí se quedó mirando los anillos de su mano izquierda. Luego la miró de nuevo, muerta, sin posibilidad de volver. Ni siquiera...como uno de lo que fuesen esas cosas. Sus ojos se elevaron lentamente en la distancia. El sonido de su risa se repetía en su cabeza hasta que eso, también, se calló.

Había estado corriendo por tanto tiempo, en un mundo que estaba decidido a quitarle todo. Las cosas se habían desmoronado tan rápidamente. Muchos muertos. Muchos más murieron y luego regresaron como algo más. Primero las luces de la costa oriental se habían oscurecido, y casi había perdido demasiado para soportar. Ya no había justica –ni razón– y eventualmente, el orden se fue con sus ideales. Vivían en silencio, el temor de atraer cualquier cosa, la gente mala, la gente hambrienta, la gente  ** _muerta_** , era demasiado grande. Y finalmente, uno de sus últimos cabales se había roto.

Su mundo se había vuelto negro y silencioso.

No había ningún pensamiento detrás de él tirando su arma de la pistolera en su cadera. Frecuentemente utilizado. Viejo y usado pero confiable. Siendo el más competente del grupo con este tipo de arma, siempre era el primero, el más rápido en sacarlo y usarlo. Donde su entrenamiento y reflejos lo habían salvado a él y a sus seres queridos incontables ocasiones. Pero ya no. Había fallado de la peor manera. 

Los gritos quebrados sonaron de varias personas a su alrededor mientras él armaba el arma y disparaba. 

  
Nada. La cámara está vacía. 

  
Por supuesto. Por supuesto que se había olvidado de recargarlo.

  
Esa era su suerte ¿no?

A pesar de esto, hurgó en sus bolsillos por más munición, sólo para que Maka se lo arrancara de la mano y empezara a gritarle. Ahora era una lengua extranjera. Se había quedado sordo al mundo hace unos diez minutos cuando ella había muerto. Pero Maka siguió hablando, algo sobre teniendo que irse. Tener que levantarse. Tiró de su hombro. Amenazado de tirar de él por su pelo si era necesario.

Soul fue quien la quitó de encima y la arrastrará, para tratar de calmarla. Los otros se quedaron allí parados, asustados hasta que se dieron cuenta.

Liz se acercó a él. Mirando. Buscando cualquier signo de...de  _lo que fuera_. Por su amigo. Por el hombre que una vez fue su Técnico. Pero lo único que encontró fue vacío. Kid se había ido. Tal vez no muerto, pero tan parecido a un zombie como todo lo demás a su alrededor. Casi pensó en pedirle a Kid que no lo hiciera hacer esto, mientras sacaba su arma y apuntaba. Pero no había reconocimiento allí cuando Kid la miró. Nada en absoluto. 

Así que disparó.

  
Observó a Kid colapsar sobre Crona, aun sosteniéndola con fuerza.

 

Las últimas luces del mundo se habían apagado.


	34. Enojo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos somos víctimas del destino, ni siquiera un par de dioses pueden escapar de su cruel juego, cuando ambos son forzados a ver la historia repetirse no hay nada que pueden hacer (UA que no estoy segura como llamarlo)

Maka Albarn no era fácil de hacer enojar. Cuando su exnovio le dijo que era gay, lo tomo de buena manera. Aunque terminó por romper el parabrisas de su coche, eso fue solo porque la engañó. No podía culparlo por su cambio de preferencia sexual.

Tampoco se sorprendió mucho cuando DWMA reveló su existencia ante ella en la forma atractivamente deliciosa de Soul Eater Evans; jamás se arrepiento de unirse a ellos o las tardes de domingo que pasó con su ahora pareja. A pesar de que se enfrentaba a cosas sobrenaturales que harían a cualquier humano o hombre agarrar sus huevos y correr, aceptó lo que veía y trató con ello lo mejor que pudo.

Conocer a Crona Makenshi fue definitivamente algo extraordinario. Como una mujer que apenas parecía tener unos 22 años con ojos luminosos, la tomó completamente por sorpresa cuando le dijo que era bueno que poseía unas amplias caderas porque lo necesitaría. Ser amiga de una vidente era punto y aparte. Maka creció a amar a la extraña mujer como una hermana y amaba llevar a la antisocial mujer de compras, al parque y al ocasional centro nocturno.

Crona era el centro del torbellino que era el DWMA, sin embargo, parecía ignorante de su importancia para la organización o como la gente se dirigía hacia ella con total respeto. Actuaba como si todo aquello era perfectamente normal. Incluso el legendario hechicero Eibon la trataba con el aire de un abuelo demasiado indulgente.

Maka vio la diferencia entre esto y su temperamento frío habitual con suma tranquilidad, ya que creía que todo tenía razón de ser y si ella no entendía la razón de esto, entonces era mejor así. Después de todo, el descubrimiento del mercado negro de huevos de Kishin había sido horrible, sobre todo al escuchar las repugnantes razones de porque los comerciantes empezaron a vender tal mercancía.

Pero ese triste y deprimente miércoles que Maka condujo a su mejor amiga a un lugar de interés, notó la ausencia de su amiga en el coche, leyendo mapas y planos de construcción de un edificio donde los había citado DWMA, Maka sintió que Crona no estaba totalmente concentrada en la misión a porvenir. Pensando en ello de manera pausada, Crona no había sido ella misma desde hace tiempo; desde que ella fue obligada a atender una fiesta donde el comandante Hiro había coqueteado con ella de manera muy descarada.

Maka había ignorado el suceso al ver que Crona no le dio importancia en el momento. Pero ¿y si de verdad la había afectado? ¿Y si los tontos comentarios de Hiro sobre su cuerpo la habían molestado? ¿Crona estaba consciente del significado poco inocente detrás de sus palabras?

Crona no era estúpida, de ninguna manera, pero como había pasado gran parte de su vida dentro del DWMA persiguiendo brujas y demonios, no había tenido mucha vida personal fuera de eso. Tal vez las palabras de Hiro la habían confundido, haciendo que la vidente reflexionara sobre su vida y lo que está dejando pasar.

Bueno Maka solo tenía que patearle el culo a ese malnacido ¿no? Tal vez podrían ir al parque a correr por la mañana durante los siguientes días y buscar una pareja potencial para Crona. Hasta donde Maka había entendido en conversaciones sobre el pasado de Crona, la pobre no había tenido mucho de qué hablar sobre su vida amorosa.

Sin embargo, Maka pensó si la vidente no estaba por encima de decir mentiras blancas, ya que a menudo tocaba un colgante negro que nunca se despegaba de su lado.

A pesar de su perfecto autocontrol, Maka se sentía nerviosa mientras estacionaba el coche frente a un bloque de viviendas en ruinas que se alzaba sobre ellos. Podía sentir una débil resonancia, pero la tensión que provenía del edificio era muy difícil de ignorar. Incluso Crona se detuvo en la puerta del coche durante unos momentos de más antes de cerrarla.

Eso no era todo.

Maka sintió una punzada de nervios al observar que no había nadie enfrente de ellas. El edifico se alzaba solitario frente a ellas, bloqueando gran parte del cielo detrás de eso y proyectando su enorme sombra sobre los coches de los oficiales del DWMA. Pero Maka se sintió desconcertada por la ausencia de personas.

En muchos ataques o sucesos de esta naturaleza, a menudo la gente común se aglomeraba detrás de líneas y barreras cuando la policía o algún tipo de seguridad los retenían. Maka sintió que no había razón para que estos departamentos estuvieran desiertos. Con el aura amenazador que irradiaba el lugar, seguramente cualquier habitante hubiera evacuado sin pensarlo.

Entonces ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Por qué no había una multitud de curiosos en el perímetro? Ya había tenido pesadillas como esta, ella sola en las ruinas del fin del mundo. Volteó la cabeza para asegurarse de que Crona todavía estuviera ahí, entonces suspiró aliviada cuando Black Star y Tsubaki Nakatsukasa salieron de la puerta principal y caminaron hacia ellas, la pareja portaba un semblante más serio de lo normal. Es más, parecía que se apuraban hacia ellos, los ojos de ambos mirando y volteando en ambas direcciones.

Si Black Star actuaba como un conejo nervioso, entonces Maka concluyó que era perfectamente razonable estar nerviosa. Tal vez una bruja poco experimentada había lanzado un encanto sobre el área, haciendo que todos se sintieran un poco perturbados.

Todavía recordaba el incidente donde una bruja adolescente había hecho que todo un pelotón regresará sonrojado y frustrados por sus hormonas. Todavía sonreía cuando pasaba por el armario de limpieza donde Soul la había metido. Pero este sentimiento no fue causado por algún inexperto, había demasiado poder detrás de ello. Eso por lo menos lo tenía en claro.

Su trabajo era de protección, levantando escudos y manteniendo tanto a testigos como a hechiceros a salvo mientras preparaban sus conjuros. O impedir que cierta vidente fuera secuestrada, que le robaran el alma, o que perdiera la vida. No significaba que un arma de fuego pudiera hacerle mucho daño a un poderoso hechicero, pero Maka no había fallado hasta ahora. Conforme con ese pensamiento, observó como Black Star y Tsubaki se detuvieron delante de ellas y el hombre hizo un gesto para que lo siguieran, volviéndose inmediatamente en la dirección por donde habían venido y entrando al edificio.

Maka estaba una vez más desconcertada por la actitud de ambos, pero se mantuvo callada y siguió a Crona hasta la entrada. A pesar de que Black Star era técnicamente un ninja sumamente entrenado en el arte del asesinato, era todo menos sutil. Siempre gritaba y anunciaba su presencia con declaraciones de superioridad, arruinando cualquier ataque sorpresa que caracterizaba a un asesino.

Tsubaki, en cambio, era todo lo contrario. Era callada y le rodeaba un aura de gentileza que era fácil de encariñarse con ella. Le resultaba difícil recordar de lo que Tsubaki era capaz de hacer en batalla, ya que con ellos siempre era servicial y considerada, preguntando por su bienestar y siempre se detenía a saludarlas sin importar lo muy ocupada que estuviese.

Así que ver a los dos tan callados y serios ponía los nervios de Maka de punta.

Sólo cuando entraron al elevador del edificio, Black Star se volvió a ambas y habló; Maka detectó un hilo de preocupación en su voz que la desconcertó a un más, añadiendo una capa más de suspenso a la situación.

—Crona, te ubicaremos en el doceavo piso, colocamos barreras alrededor del apartamento donde esperarás. Albarn te acompañará y mi escuadrón estará afuera ocupando el resto del piso.

—¿No hay nada que puedas decirme? —Crona preguntó en voz baja y Maka sintió un gran impulso por abrazar a su amiga por alguna razón.

—Me temo que no Crona, —dijo Tsubaki con un tono de sincera disculpa—. Si pudieras encontrar algo inusual estaríamos agradecidos, nunca antes nos habíamos enfrentado con un aura así y no hay otra igual en la ciudad, si encuentras algo te llevaremos al último piso para que reportes.

Maka vio a Crona asentir con la cabeza, estremeciéndose ante la apariencia de su amiga. ¿Acaso su piel estaba más pálida que de costumbre, o solo era un truco de la luz? ¿O de las sombras jugando en su cara?

Apenas las puertas se abrieron, la expresión de Black Star se volvió más sombrío, tomando a Maka por sorpresa. No importaba en qué situación estuviese la confianza de Black Star jamás menguaba, jamás desperdiciaba una ocasión para lucirse por muy inconveniente que fuera. Verlo tan callado le envió un escalofrío por su columna mientras murmuraba, con cierta preocupación.

—Eibon parece estar nervioso, pero no ha hecho nada, ni conjuros o barreras —se volvió hacia las puertas cuando se abrieron y Maka notó con desgano que había menos luz en el pasillo que en el ascensor.

Black Star asintió con la cabeza a dos hombres haciendo guardia en las puertas del ascensor cuando el grupo salió. Maka observó como la postura decaída de Crona no había cambiado y eso la desmoralizaba aún más. La situación era diferente a cualquiera que se habían enfrentado antes, y ella no fue la única en darse cuenta.

Incluso el escuadrón de Black Star estaba en silencio, no hacían comentario alguno ni estaban comparando el tamaño de sus armas. Mantuvieron una postura de lo más amenazante como fuese posible, sus ojos constantemente en movimiento.

El grupo se detuvo mientras Tsubaki abrió el candado de una puerta azul, abriendo la puerta para que todos pasaran. En el camino se toparon con otros dos guardias, un hombre y una mujer, a los que Maka conocía lo suficiente como para charlar, pero la atmósfera dictaba lo contrario. La mujer los condujo a una pequeña sala de estar con una mesa de café manchada, un televisor roto y una ventana grande con un balcón mostrando una vista lúgubre de la zona. Black Star y Tsubaki se fueron sin decir palabra, solo con un movimiento de la cabeza mientras Tsubaki las miraba con preocupación, Maka tomó posición junto a la ventana, apoyándose contra la pared para poder vigilar a Crona, la puerta y la ventana, así cubriendo todas las salidas.

Normalmente, cuando Maka se encargaba de vigilar a Crona, hablaban. Crona charlaba alegremente sobre el último anime que había visto, o lo que Kim Diehl se había puesto en la última reunión para llamar la atención o algo así. Pero esta vez, Maka no se atrevió a decir una palabra mientras su mejor amiga se sentaba en el desarraigado sofá que habían reparado con otros materiales, incluso pudo ver rastros de mezclilla en el descansa brazos.

Crona se sentó en el borde, con las manos cruzadas y los ojos desenfocados. No estaba segura si debería empujar a su amiga contra el respaldo del asiento en caso de que estuviera teniendo una visión o si debería tocarla en absoluto.

—¡Albarn!

Tanto ella como Crona se sobresaltaron de sus pensamientos mientras Maka cruzó rápidamente la sala para llegar a la puerta, entrando por el estrecho pasillo que daba a la puerta principal del departamento para ver quien la llamó. No reconocía la voz, pero sonaba lo suficientemente autoritario ¿Quizá uno de los guardias de afuera?

Su mano se extendió hacia la manija y se detuvo. Su brazo no estaba moviéndose como su cerebro le decía, y ella quería que se moviera, así que ¿por qué no lo hacía? Era extraño ¿acaso alguien le lanzó un hechizo de congelación como broma?

Trató de regresar a la sala de estar en donde había dejado a Crona y se maldijo cuando se encontró incapaz de hablar o moverse hacia su amiga, que la había _dejado_ en una habitación, _sola_ sin ninguna protección. Inhalando profundamente abrió la boca para gritar o producir cualquier sonido, pero no resultó. En medio de su conflicto interior escuchó algo.

El sonido de algo raspando o deslizándose, su garganta se tensó mientras recordaba la ventana que daba al balcón. Entonces hubo silencio ¿Crona había sido secuestrada? ¿No había dicho nada, no se defendió o peleo? ¿Estaba…Estaba muerta? ¿Maka había sido engañada por una bruja novata y su mejor amiga había sido asesinada? Con más desesperación intentó mover cualquier músculo de su cuerpo, pero se calmó al escuchar la voz de su amiga.

—Ah.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes que decirme? —dijo una voz masculina y Maka se estremeció ante la calidad rasposa que felizmente escucharía de Soul. Pero, ¿Quién era él, sonando tan amenazador y seductor a la vez, que la sacó tan fácilmente del camino?

—¿No deberías estar buscando a tu hermano en lugar de jugar con DWMA? —¿Por qué Crona estaba tan calmada? Maka gritaba mentalmente que rompiera cualquier encanto que tuviera sobre ella y que pidiera ayuda.

—Vaya, vaya, al parecer te has vuelto más resistente a mí en el tiempo que hemos estado separados.

—No, es que tú nunca cambias, yo sí.

Maka estaba completamente desconcertada por el intercambio que sonaba como una conversación cualquiera, mientras su amiga se burlaba del ser que poseía esta tremenda alma que no solo había atraído a todo el escuadrón de DWMA, pero que tampoco habían encontrado. El ser que ahora tenía a ella y a Crona cautivas.

¿Por qué demonios no había Crona gritado por ayuda? Incluso si conocía a ese ser, no sonaba para nada amistoso. Maka sentía que Crona a veces era demasiada confiada, pero seguramente esta vez podía ver el peligro.

—¿Supongo que es mucho pedir que te sientas un poco agradecida? —se burló el ser y Maka se encogió cuando la voz de su amiga se alzó con enojo.

—¡Dame una razón por la que debería estar agradecida contigo, _tu,_ de todas las personas!

Le dolió más que nada cuando Maka se encontró aún más incapaz de moverse, su respiración se restringió cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe acompañado con un terrible choque que resonó por todo el departamento, y posiblemente la ciudad. De reojo pudo ver como Crona tocía sangre, pero estaba muy mareada del golpe como para levantar una mano y limpiárselo de la boca, entonces Maka se dio cuenta que el ser la había arrojado a través de tres muros de concreto armado.

Crona se dejó caer de bruces sobre el piso lleno de escombró y Maka sintió lágrimas llenas de furia arañando sus ojos cuando su amiga se recargó contra la pared con sumo esfuerzo, sus rodillas temblando con cansancio.

En su interior Maka clamaba por una respuesta ya que seguramente el ruido había atraído la atención de todo el edificio. Entonces ¿Por qué nadie había venido a su ayuda? Crona estaba siendo atacada por un ser sobrenatural y nadie estaba haciendo nada. Ese "ser" apareció en su campo de visión como un hombre de pelo negro, con tres líneas blancas que rodeaban todo su cráneo, se detuvo frente a Crona y la atrajo hacia él.

Aparentemente sin percatarse de su espectador, el hombre cepilló el polvo que había caído sobre Crona después de haberla lanzado contra tres muros, ignorante del polvo en su traje negro y pantalones formales. Al hacerlo, parecía cauteloso, pasando las manos suavemente sobre sus hombros y sobre su rostro con tal delicadez que contradecía lo que acababa de hacer. Maka se estremeció interiormente mientras inhalaba con más profundidad de lo que le permitía el encanto, aliviada cuando Crona se levantó a toda su altura (que era impresionante para una mujer) y miró a su captor de lleno en la cara.

Estaba orgullosa de la valentía de su amiga, pero ¿¡porque demonios no había Crona pedido ayuda!? ¿Y que si conocía a su agresor? ¡Había intentado matarla! ¿Por qué estaba empezando otra conversación con él?

Maka forzó su vista, notando la tensión en el rostro de su mejor amiga, una mirada dura que parecía fuera de lugar mientras miraba a su agresor de cabello extravagante. Estaba de pie cerca de ella, inmóvil y mirándola fijamente con una horrible mirada. Y, sin embargo, Crona no vaciló. Maka quería colapsar de la fuerza que emitía su alma, no había un rastro de bondad, solo poder.

Luchó para mantenerse consciente, tratando de concentrarse en las palabras de su amiga en lugar del dolor.

—¿Por qué has venido aquí o has olvidado tu obsesión por matar a tu hermano? —Crona se burló del hombre que golpeó sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza, acercando su rostro a solo unos centímetros de ella, con una expresión dura y su voz llena de malicia.

—¿Te burlas de la masacre de mi familia? ¿De lo que ha cometido ese demonio?

—No —Crona se atragantó, aparentemente afectado por la presión que irradiaba—, quiero saber por qué has venido aquí en lugar de perseguir a Asura ¿O tus amenazas son solo palabras vacías?

—Realmente no recuerdas ¿verdad? —preguntó el hombre, su rostro girando ligeramente y Maka vio su pálida piel y sus facciones finas contorsionados por ojos que parecían ser de otro mundo.

—¿Recordar que? —Crona preguntó, aparentemente indiferente ante el cambio de su alma, de enojo a algo más inquietante mientras sus dedos le acariciaban la mandíbula.

—La primera vez que nos conocimos, la lluvia de estrellas, la torre-

—¿Así que por eso me llamaste? ¿Para recordar?... ¿Después de todo?

Maka se sacudió involuntariamente ante el repentino afecto que se deslizó en el tono del hombre, sus ojos le dolían por ser incapaz de abrirse más mientras su cabello se entrelazaba sobre el suyo, su frente descansando contra su hombro.

—Siempre has sido demasiado optimista Crona, sabes que cuando encuentre a Asura es improbable que sobreviva ¿Acaso es incorrecto de mi parte venir a despedirme?

Cualquier temor que Maka había sentido se desvaneció mientras su corazón se apretaba ante el dolor en el rostro de su amiga.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico? Pareces estar contento con el rastro de destrucción que dejas en tu camino ¡No dejaré que hagas lo que te plazca! —La audacia de Crona sorprendió a Maka, y se sorprendió aún más cuando sus manos se aferraron en el traje negro del hombre— ¡No puede dejar que destruyas otro mundo, después de lo que ocurrió en Death City no hay manera que pueda hacerme a un lado y dejar que sigan en su rivalidad de hermanos Kid!

El estómago de Maka se apretó en shock y miedo ante la abrupta revelación de identidad de su captor, y el conocimiento no sirvió para calmarla ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Death the Kid había causado todo este fiasco? Era el ser más poderoso de la tierra, incluso se atrevía a llamarlo un Dios. Una leyenda entre leyendas, ni siquiera Eibon se atrevía a enfrentarlo. Death the Kid no estaba exactamente en la lista del DWMA, ya que la auto preservación de su especie era importante para la organización. Era una fuerza de la naturaleza y actuaba como uno, nivelando montañas y causando desastres a donde iba.

Los últimos dos huracanes sobre la costa oeste habían sido causados por él. Como novata en ese entonces había escuchado que Death the Kid parecía oscilar entre actos de destrucción masiva y benevolencia impresionante, una vez había cambiado el curso de un río que amenazaba con inundar un pueblo entero en las montañas de Perú. ¿Entonces Crona lo conocía? Y de manera intima al juzgar por su conversación.

Maka se preguntó que tenía que ver Death City con todo esto, había sido una ciudad importante hace siglos y habían querido construir una torre que llegara hasta el cielo, pero de repente desapareció. Algunos decían que los dioses tomaron ofensa de la torre y destruyó la ciudad como castigo, otros afirmaban que fue una guerra civil que trajo a la ciudad a sus rodillas. ¿Una torre? ¡Oh no! ¿Acaso estos dos dentro de la habitación frente a ella estaban hablando sobre…?

—Te observé mientras nivelabas a Death City en tu angustia…Asura debe ser castigado ¡Pero no puedes destruir otro mundo! Te di este ¡Te di este para arreglar las cosas, no para que lo uses como tu pira funeraria! —La palabra asombro parecía estar de moda en la mente de Maka, mientras la voz de Crona resonaba seguida por la de Kid. A pesar de que hablaba en voz baja, el enojo era suficiente para hacer que los pelos inmóviles del cuello de Maka estuvieran de punta.

— _Tu_ mundo, _tu_ universo, _tu_ gente, _tus_ creaciones ¡¿Nunca parezco encajar en ninguna de tus creaciones, verdad!? Incluso antes, cuando éramos inocentes y me sonreías, siempre estaba en segundo plano, esa noche en la torre mirabas más a las estrellas que a mí —dijo Kid con amargura, Crona rio por lo bajo, acariciando el flequillo de pelo negro mientras le sonreía con tristeza.

—Mi mundo, mi universo, mis estrellas, mi gente. _Tu_ Kid, —susurró Crona, lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas mientras eran ignorantes del mundo a su alrededor—. Tú eres el ser más precioso en toda la creación, traje este mundo a la vida solo para ti, te di vida para que puedas encontrar a Asura y cobrar venganza, nada más se le acerca.

Maka sintió sus ojos adoloridos al ser incapaz de mirar ese momento obviamente intimo cuando Crona deslizó sus manos para cubrir las mejillas del hombre y presionar sus labios contra los suyos. Observó las manos de Kid apretándose a ambos lados de la cara de la mujer, inseguro de cómo responder. Crona se apartó y susurró—: Solo un mes Kid, falta un mes.

—Lo sé, —murmuró, su mirada aún fija en la suya.

La presión que había crecido sobre Maka, que aplastaba su caja torácica con cada declaración de Crona, se redujo ligeramente mientras los dos seres supremos irradiaban poder con intensidad. Si no tuviera tantos problemas para respirar, habría juntado sus manos en plegaria por ellos. Entonces todo giró físicamente y metafísicamente para Maka cuando fue atravesada por un sentimiento de dolor y deseo que no eran suyos.

— _¡KID! —_ Crona lloró, la fuerza de su voz visiblemente ondulando a través del aire cuando Maka cayó al suelo. Se incorporó al instante, con las manos en la pistolera, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en la mujer que paso de indomable a inconsolable en cuestión de segundos.

Maka hizo su camino a través del escombro de las tres paredes destruidas, se agachó y tomó a su amiga en los brazos, sin saber quién o qué era realmente. Lo único que sabía era que necesitaba consuelo.

—Crona, Crona, está bien.

—Kid, —era todo lo que era capaz de decir, las lágrimas se mezclaron con el polvo de su rostro cuando se escucharon gritos afuera del apartamento, segundos después la puerta fue hecha añicos y un grupo de soldados y hechiceros entraron al apartamento. La vista de todos se fijó en las dos mujeres arrodilladas.


	35. Rabia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Invocar la rabia de un dios de la muerte es lo último que harás.

El no conoce la rabia. Soul conoce enojo y avaricia y agresividad, pero no la rabia. No hasta que ve los ojos de Kid estrecharse mientras lee la nota y entonces sus ojos dorados adquieren una nueva intensidad de pura y fría furia que quema como el hielo y lo congela en su sitio.

La rabia de Kid, sin embargo, es silenciosa. El shinigami no grita, no rompe la nota, ni siquiera lo tira al suelo. Simplemente aprieta su mano hasta hacerla un puño, arrugando el papel. Pero, a pesar de no poder ver las almas como los técnicos, Soul puede sentir como las ondas de su alma se hinchan, anunciando las intenciones de Kid sin error alguno—la rabia del dios de la muerte es dura y filosa como la guadaña más fina, he igual de peligrosa. Solo un imbécil se interpondría en su camino.

—Soul —su fría y firme voz lo hace que se sobresalte—, regresa a la base.

—Pero Kid…

—Regresa, —ordena Kid. Entonces, se da cuenta que hablo con más fuerza de lo necesario y suaviza su tono— Maka te espera, está muy preocupada por ti.

La mención de su técnico hace que la guadaña se encoja en sí mismo, se había ido sin siquiera avisar, la había dejado sola y herida para poder entregar ese mensaje solo porque ella no lo hubiera perdonado si hubiera hecho lo contrario. Sabía lo mucho que Crona significaba para ella y por consiguiente él también la protegía, al igual que todas las cosas que eran importantes para Maka.

—De acuerdo. —Soul titubea por un segundo y decide que no vale la pena discutir con el shinigami, él no es tan tonto como para hacerlo. Solo encuadra los hombros y asiente.

Propósito. Excelente. Soul es uno de sus mejores amigos y no menosprecia sus habilidades, a pesar de que su actitud perezosa haga a muchos pensar lo contrario, pero no en las primeras líneas de la batalla. En especial esta guerra que acaba de comenzar, a lo que seguramente era una trampa. No quería que fuera testigo de lo que iba a hacer, lo que es capaz de hacer un dios de la muerte cuando algo suyo estaba siendo amenazado.

Una emboscada es una posibilidad muy real de todas maneras, y Death the Kid preferiría tener todas las bases cubiertas. Así que solo asiente con aprobación, pone una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y le da un apretón amistoso y camina en dirección contraria de la que vino.

—Regresa a la base y avisa lo que ha ocurrido, fortifiquen las defensas y que esperen por nosotros —dijo Kid y titubeo un segundo antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche— y limpia esas heridas.

Soul lo mira irse por un segundo extra, entonces recuerda su misión. Tiene un mensaje que entregar.

* * *

Pasaron horas en la base, todos los Técnicos y las Armas que estaban muy cansados o heridos para pelear.

Maka tenía la pierna rota, pero Soul no dudaba ni un segundo que ella se hubiera arrastrado por el suelo para llegar a Crona si fuese necesario. No estaba nada feliz con su situación, mirando ansiosamente al horizonte por alguna señal de su amiga, pero solo vio un cielo gris que dejaba caer una llovizna incesante sobre un campo de batalla silencioso.

Hasta que la explosión ocurrió.

Iluminó el horizonte como un pequeño sol, creando una nube de hongo y una onda destructiva a su paso. Por un momento juró que la nube tenía forma de calavera. Fue tan grande que incluso afecto su campamento, sacudiendo los muros y rompiendo ventanas. Soul no pensó dos veces y se lanzó sobre su Técnico cuando parte del muro se derrumbó, recibiendo el golpe de ladrillo viejo y lluvia fría que cortaba como pequeños cuchillos sobre su piel desprotegida.

Todo esto duro solo un minuto, pero parecía que una eternidad pasó antes de que los refugiados se atrevieron a moverse. Nadie estaba severamente lastimado, solo asustados mientras miraban el horizonte donde se originó la explosión, preguntándose si eso significaba el fin de su dura batalla para bien o para mal.

Horas después, Maka soltó un grito de alivio cuando vio a su amiga aparecer detrás de la línea de árboles.

Estaba inconsciente en los brazos de Kid, pero viva. Kid por el otro lado se veía un poco pálido y cansado mientras cargaba a la espadachín como un preciado tesoro, titubeó un largo minuto antes de dejarla en las manos de los médicos del campamento y la siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron en la zona médica. Con un suspiro se recargó contra un muro y se dejó caer al suelo.

—Kid, —preguntó Soul, sabiendo que esa nube extraña le era muy familiar— ¿Fuiste tu que causaste esa explosión?

La cabeza del shinigami estaba baja, sus flequillo cubriendo la mitad de su cara, pero de todas formas asintió.

—¿Entonces el enemigo...?

—Ya no serán un problema, —dijo Kid en un tono tan frío que cayó cualquier otra pregunta que tuviera.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, feliz de no ser el idiota que se atrevió tocar a Crona, no podía imaginarse ser el recibidor de tal furia.


	36. Deleite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Te vi parada en el balcón y de repente sentí la necesidad de recitar a Shakespeare...?

Crona necesitaba aire fresco. Las fiestas de la universidad nunca fueron lo suyo en primer lugar. Si no fuera por su novio, nunca habría venido. Pero él le prometió un tranquilo fin de semana a cambio de una no tan tranquila noche de viernes. Así que aquí estaba, de pie en el balcón de una casa de la fraternidad con una botella de cerveza medio vacía en la mano y sin idea de donde su novio había desaparecido después de reunirse con su grupo de amigos. El patio trasero era lo suficientemente tranquilo para que ella recolectara sus pensamientos.

—¿Pero qué luz se deja ver allí? —una voz familiar se levantó de la tierra— ¿Es el sol que sale ya por los balcones de levante?

Crona miró hacia abajo, las fuertes luces del pórtico haciendo fácil de ver quién le sonreía.

Una sonrisa juguetona apareció en los labios de ella, arruinando lo que debería ser una escena seria—. ¡Ah, pobre de mí! —exclamó ella en un tono exagerado.

La sonrisa de Kid se ensanchó y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo infantil, mientras una brisa agitaba su cabello negro.

—¡Habló! Siento de nuevo su voz, —continuó él recitando sin tener que pensar demasiado—. ¡Ángel de amores que en medio de la noche te me apareces, como emisario de los cielos a la asombrada vista de los mortales, que deslumbrados te observan cruzar con vuelo muy rápido las esferas, y mecerse en las alas de las nubes!

Crona negó con la cabeza, incapaz de resistirse a la sonrisa que le arrastró los labios.

—¿Quieres que siga o paramos aquí? —le dijo finalmente, inclinándose hacia adelante con los codos en el pasamano del balcón.

Su sonrisa se hizo más apuesta, si fuese posible, e hizo un movimiento con sus manos para que ella siguiera.

Crona suspiró a manera de burla y recitó:

—¡Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres tú Romeo? ¿Por qué no renuncias al nombre de tus padres? Y si careces de valor para tanto, ámame, y no me tendré por Capuleto.

Kid aplaudió de manera exagerada, como si acababa de ver el gran final de una ópera en las salas de París.

—¡Bravo! ¡Bravísimo! La mejor Julieta que se ha visto en esta generación.

—Y me prometiste que no recordarías ni una sola palabra de esto cuando me ayudaste a hacer practicar mis líneas en la secundaria —le recordó Crona.

—Mentí, —dijo simplemente, escondiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

—Y aquí siempre pensé que un caballero nunca miente, —dijo Crona.

Kid se encogió de hombros.

—Esa fue la primera vez que nos besamos, —dijo Kid, sintiendo el fantasma de sus vacilantes labios en los suyos mientras recordaba el recuerdo— ¿Cómo podría olvidar un solo instante de ese día?

Crona lo miró cariñosamente.

—Romeo no se compara contigo —dijo dulcemente.

—Eso es lo que digo siempre, pero no nadie parece creerme.

Ella rio ligeramente, colocando su vaso de alcohol sobre una mesa.

—Siento haberte abandonado. Soul y Black Star tuvieron una apuesta y ya sabes cómo se ponen.

—Está bien, —dijo Crona, dejando en paz el asunto.

No parecía convencido, pero parecía dejarlo ir sin argumentos. En lugar de regresar a la fiesta como ella esperaba, inclinó la cabeza hacia la calle.

—¿Lista para salir de aquí?

—Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías —dijo, casi gimiendo de alivio.

—Vamos, —Kid dijo con una risa, dando varios pasos hacia el porche—. Todavía podemos salvar la noche.

Crona asintió dirigiéndose a la puerta del balcón para entrar de nuevo a la casa y reunirse con su novio, pero se detuvo. Giró hacia el barandal, donde Kid la esperaba en la parte de abajo del jardín, el balcón no estaba muy alto, quizás a metro y medio de altura, sonrió traviesa y escaló el balcón hacia el suelo.

Una vez que sus pies tocaron el suelo se giró hacia donde su novio la veía con la boca abierta, sin creer lo atrevida que se había vuelto. Sintió un rubor subir a sus mejillas ante la mirada tan fija de Kid.

—Ah, bueno, er, ya estoy aquí, —dijo ella avergonzada.

Kid se acercó y envolvió un brazo a su cintura, plantando un beso en su mejilla—. Me alegra que nos deleites con tu presencia.

Con una sonrisa y su rostro todavía roja por la vergüenza, ambos entraron de nuevo a la casa.


	37. Sumisión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La última de su especie estaba en su posesión, por fin había ganado.

Había seis guardias, seis Técnicos con sus respectivas Armas distintas cada uno, vigilando la puerta.

Le pareció un poco excesivo, inclusive para él, pero no podían descuidarse en este momento tan vulnerable.

Siguió a Kilik por los pasillos del calabozo y los seis Técnicos se enderezaron en posición de firmes al verlos pasar, saludándolos de manera formal cuando se detuvieron frente a la puerta del calabozo.

—Reporte —dijo Kilik en tono autoritario, una chica de apenas unos dieciocho años tomó un paso firme al frente.

—Margaret Clavell reportándose señor, las extremidades del prisionero está asegurado con cadenas de acero fortificado contra la magia, tuvimos que cubrirle la boca para evitar que se suicidara después del primer intento, fuera de eso el prisionero se encuentra saludable.

Las cejas de Kilik se alzaron y negó con la cabeza, murmurando algo sobre brujas testarudas.

—Abran la puerta —dijo un hombre alto detrás de Kilik, vestido de pies a cabeza en una gabardina negra con una máscara de calavera caricaturesca en su rostro.

Margaret parecía que estaba a punto de protestar, pero se contuvo y asintió con respeto—. Entendido señor ¡Escucharon a Lord Death, abran la puerta!

Uno de los Técnicos sacó un par de llaves de su cinturón, después de girar la llave en la cerradura esta se abrió pesadamente, gimiendo y rechinando con desuso. Una luz tenue salió del pequeño calabozo su fuente era una pequeña vela en piso, sin embargo, no era suficiente para iluminar todo el lugar, dejando los rincones en penumbras.

Bajo la gabardina, las manos del Shinigami temblaban y las apretó en un puño para detenerlas. Entró al calabozo y no tardó en encontrarla, una vez que sus ojos se adaptaran a la oscuridad la vio.

Estaba atada al muro con cadenas, especialmente hechas para repeler la magia, la cadena empotrada al muro no la dejaba irse muy lejos así que estaba sentada, acurrucándose en la esquina más cercana. Sus pies estaban descalzos, algo sucios con hollín y tierra, estaba vestida completamente de negro. Lentamente la bruja levantó la cabeza, mechones rosados y largos apartándose para revelar un par de ojos azules mirándolo con miedo y desprecio.

Tomó la vela y la acercó a donde estaba, arrodillándose para ver su rostro mejor. Las cadenas de la bruja protestaron cuando ella se presionó más contra la esquina, seguramente hubiera gritado de no haber sido por el bozal de tela entre sus labios.

El Dios de la muerte se quitó la máscara, revelando un rostro joven torcido en una morbosa fascinación, ojos dorados brillando con una intensa alegría infantil que le hacía honor a su nombre de la infancia. Sintió en su rostro los comienzos de una sonrisa, haciendo que la bruja comenzará a temblar.

Deseaba que su padre estuviera con vida, al igual que todos sus ancestros antes que él para apreciar este momento. Por fin, después de ochocientos años de lucha, las brujas habían perdido, sus números decayendo con los siglos hasta que solo una quedaba y él la tenía.  _Él_ la tenía, encadenada, prisionera, sometida a su voluntad para hacer lo que se le diera gana.

Había ganado.

—Lo logré, —susurró el joven Dios de la Muerte, mirando a los ojos azules turbios de la bruja—. Atrapé a la última bruja.


	38. Anticipación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ocurrió tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de sentir anticipación.

La coge por sorpresa, en Nochevieja. Su corazón no tiene tiempo para prepararse, no hay tiempo para que su ser se prepare adecuadamente en anticipación. Lo que es probablemente una buena cosa, porque Crona tampoco tiene tiempo para huir.

Ella siempre ha imaginado que su primer beso sería algo más grande que la vida, lleno de Importancia y Peso y Significado. Sin embargo, aquí, en esta ciudad, es apenas un roce tan ligero como una pluma, tan suave y tranquilo, casi ni lo siente.

Casi lo pierde, pero luego está sobre Kid, cerrando los ojos mientras hunde sus labios contra los suyos. Es fascinante y asombroso y seguramente dura al menos una hora, o eso es lo que siente, como los recuerdos de los últimos años que pasan a través de su mente como un tren sin frenos.

Pero se acabó casi tan rápido como empezó, y se pregunta de inmediato si en realidad incluso sucedió en lo absoluto. Él le dice que la misión terminó, y aunque ella está de acuerdo verbalmente, su mente todavía está perdida en ese beso que empezó antes de que ella se diera cuenta y terminó antes de que ella se diera cuenta que había empezado.

Cuando salen por la puerta, ella ya está olvidando la sensación de ello. Su lengua barre sobre sus labios y busca, desesperada por la evidencia de que realmente estaba allí. ¿No debería ser capaz de probarlo? ¿No debería haber una impresión prolongada del labio inferior del Shinigami todavía dejada sobre la suya?

Hace mucho sostuvo una mariposa, acorralada en sus manos, sintió sus alas susurrar contra sus palmas. Maka quería verla, y cuando abrió sus dedos para enseñarle, voló lejos antes de que tuviera tiempo de cerrarlos. Su corazón duele de la misma manera como lo hizo en aquel entonces.

Se detienen en su coche y ella mira a sus pies. Son pequeños y estaban atados a una mujer que acababa de besar a Death the Kid por primera vez. Ella quiere hacerlo de nuevo. Ella quiere hacerlo de nuevo y recordarlo, luego hacerlo un poco más y recordar esos momentos, también.

—Kid, —murmura, el día de Año Nuevo, afuera de una ciudad en donde acababan de terminar una misión—. Kid...me preguntaba si la próxima vez... quizás la próxima vez, ¿podrías darme alguna advertencia...?

Ella todavía mira sus pies, y entre ellos aparecen dos más, más grandes y negros, y unidos al hombre que la besó en la calle hace unos momentos.

Su mano le cubre la barbilla y lo levanta cuando dice— ¿Es esto suficiente advertencia? —Y realmente no lo es, pero ya está allí, los labios contra los suyos como si pertenecieran allí.

Sus manos encuentran su cuello y ella aprieta su agarre, las une detrás de su nuca como una cadena. Y mientras ella se encuentra con su lengua por primera vez, ella piensa,  _me quedaré con esta mariposa para siempre_.


	39. Serenidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por primera vez en meses su pequeña familia estaba completa de nuevo.

Crona no ha podido dormir lo suficiente últimamente, y se estaba convirtiendo en un problema. Tiene dificultades para mantenerse despierta y estaba irritada. La gente cercana a ella comprende por qué estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero en el trabajo, no tanto. Había tenido una pelea con uno de los maestros, sobre algo tan tonto que ya ni se acuerda, y casi lo atraviesa con su espada. Si ser despedida significaba no estar tan cansada, se apuntaría sin pensarlo dos veces.

Pero eso era imposible, por supuesto, siendo la esposa del director de la academia y uno de sus Técnicos más capaces, no podía retirarse solo porque sí.

Un grito agudo despierta a la mujer de su sueño y mentalmente se prepara para la situación. Lentamente empieza a desenredarse de las sábanas cuando el llanto se detiene. Pudiera ser una nueva madre y todo eso, pero sabe perfectamente que cuando el bebé llora, es casi imposible detenerlo. Se levanta y escucha a su hijo riendo desde su habitación, riendo con fuerza. ¿Acaso seguía soñando? Abrió la puerta de su habitación y silenciosamente hace su camino al cuarto del niño.

Lo que ve casi hace que estalle en llanto.

Death the Kid está sosteniendo a su hijo por primera vez en meses. Tuvo que hacer una gira diplomática por varios países del mundo, normalmente ella hubiera estado a su lado, pero con un bebé casi recién nacido, tuvo que quedarse en casa ¡Se suponía que no iba a estar en casa hasta la próxima semana! Cubrió su boca con sus manos en un esfuerzo de no interrumpir este momento.

Oye sus movimientos y se gira hacia la puerta, alarmado de que alguien esté allí, pero la reconoce de inmediato, pone a Mortimer de nuevo en su cuna y se acerca para abrazarla. Crona esconde su rostro en su pecho, huele a hogar, con una pizca de aire nocturno.

—Te extrañé tanto, —dice temblorosa, conteniendo las lágrimas que se desbordaban de sus ojos.

—No tienes ni idea de cuánto te extrañé, —dice Kid en su pelo, su voz rasposa con cansancio, abrazándola con fuerza.

Mortimer empieza a hacer ruidos desde su cuna, su madre va a recogerlo. Su hijo alza sus manos hacia su padre y felizmente se lo entrega a su marido. Era tiempos como este donde desearía tener una cámara en todo momento. Kid lo mira con tanto cariño y amor, que llena su corazón hasta reventar. El Shinigami lo mece en sus brazos, balanceándolo de un lado a otro. Al final, sus pequeños ojos se cierran, así que lo puso de nuevo en su cuna.

Juntos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la cama.

Bajo las sábanas, la pareja se abraza por primera vez en meses. La distancia entre ellos había sido casi insoportable, las videollamadas y e-mails habían ayudado a sobrepasar la separación, pero ninguno de esas tecnologías podía ofrecer lo que ahora tenían. Finalmente, estaban juntos de nuevo, y se sentía tan bien.

—Te quiero mucho, tú y Mortimer significan todo para mí, —Kid susurra en su oído.

Crona sabía que Kid se estaba quedando dormido, pero lo besó en la mejilla y cerró los ojos.

—Te quiero, Kid. —Le dice en voz baja, consciente de que él ya estaba dormido.

Estaba segura que mañana sería un gran día, Kid y ella todavía tenían mucho que hablar, ponerse al día, y ya estaba ansiosa a que llegara. Mortimer todavía era un bebé, pero se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de su padre y lo había echado de menos. Su pequeña familia estaba completa de nuevo y la vida vuelve a su serenidad.


	40. Noble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No había duda que Kid podía ser caballeroso cuando se lo proponía.

—Kid...

—No.

—Kid.

—No.

—¡KID, BÁJAME AHORA! —gritó, retorciéndose en los brazos del Shinigami.

Crona dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración, frunciendo las cejas mientras escondía su rostro caliente en sus manos por lo que su novio estaba haciendo; esto era demasiado embarazoso para ella.

—E-Es solo un tobillo, ¡estoy bien! —Crona dijo por detrás de sus manos, espiando un vistazo a la cara de su novio—, he tenido peores…

Death the Kid simplemente negó con la cabeza, algunos mechones de su flequillo moviéndose con su gesto.

—Lo siento, no puedo permitir que te levantes, tienes que evitar ponerle presión a tu pierna. Te advertí que tomar un reto de Black Star iba a hacerte daño, —explicó, un ligero puchero en su rostro y un tono de preocupación en su voz.

Crona dejó escapar un largo suspiro y simplemente se rindió, dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de Kid, miró al suelo y empezó a observar las flores que Kid pisaba mientras caminaba a su coche.

—Es solo que quiero que estés a salvo, ¿sabes? —Las palabras salieron inesperadas después de un momento de silencio y llamaron la atención de Crona.

A pesar de ser muy mala en recibir elogios y aceptar el cariño que Kid le ofrecía... ella no podía evitar sentir como su corazón aceleraba su ritmo. Con Kid, era diferente. No se sentía forzado, los sentimientos del uno por el otro, eran naturales y se desarrollaba con ellos. Kid parecía entender que a veces no quería ser abrazada, que no iba a querer a nadie cerca cuando tenía un día difícil.

Realmente lo apreciaba.

Cuando Kid se acercó a su destino, sacó las llaves de sus bolsillos de algún modo y consiguió abrir el coche.

—Gracias… —murmuró la chica cuando él la sentó suavemente en el asiento del copiloto una vez que abrió la puerta, y él no pudo evitar reírse y permanecer inclinado sobre ella por un breve minuto, contemplándola, antes de darle un suave beso en los labios

Fue uno de esos besos que son suaves y cariñosos, pero demasiado cortos en su opinión. Aquellos que te hacen un poco nervioso y Crona rio suavemente cuando él se apartó.

—Lo que sea para mi princesa, —dijo con un guiño haciendo que Crona se riera avergonzada, su rubor volviendo con venganza.

—V-Vamos, tenemos que atender este tobillo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con esto doy por concluido esta serie, disculpen mucho la tardanza. Espero que lo disfrutaran leerlo, para mi fue un gran ejercicio escribir estos drabbles. Muchas cosas ocurrieron tras bambalinas, pero no los quiero aburrir con eso, que no permitieron subir con la frecuencia que quería...bueno la verdad no se como concluir esto, es agridulce terminar un trabajo tan largo...Creo que solo queda decir gracias por leer hasta este punto, se merecen lo mejor.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, quejas? Aquí abajito por favor ¡No se amontonen! (Mentira, mentira, llenen mi correo con comentarios)


End file.
